


One Floor Down

by FrozenJinni



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (my favorite tag), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brooklyn, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, New York City, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenJinni/pseuds/FrozenJinni
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, Astrid moves into the same building as Hiccup and the two become fast friends.





	1. The girl in the Lobby

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new story, not sure how long it'll be yet, but it will have more chapters, just wanted to post this before I mapped out the whole story. Thanks for reading!  
> -FJ

There had never been a day when Hiccup regretted having a fourth floor walk up more than today. He stood just inside the door looking up at the staircase, wondering if it was worth it. He looked to the wall where the mailboxes were, his keys still in his hand and opened his box. Empty. _I'll wait until the mail comes_ , he thought to himself, _Then I'll walk upstairs_. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through a few hours worth of text messages from his friends from work who always seemed to have something to say. He laughed at their ridiculous conversation as it moved from girls to the weekend, to whether or not Sriracha was good on rice to who wanted to close on Saturday so one of their co-workers could attend a wedding.

He sat on the floor, replying to their questions in order, trying to come up with something clever to say for each one until he heard the door open. Thinking it was finally the mail he stood up quickly, nearly tripping over himself. But the person who looked over to him from the door was not the mailman, but a young woman with blonde hair who was brushing snow off her face and shoulders.

“Oh.” Hiccup said softly to himself.

“What?” Her voice was loud as she pulled a hat off and revealed the headphones there. “I didn't hear you.”

“I thought you were the mailman.” He said louder than normal. “Sorry.”

“That's okay.” She replied cheerfully. “Mind if I wait with you? I'm on the fifth floor and I don't want to come all the way back down.”

“Sure.” He let himself fall back onto the floor and she walked over, adjacent to him and pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I'm Astrid by the way.” She smiled. “I just moved here.”

“Hiccup.” He saluted her awkwardly and cringed inward, hoping she hadn't noticed. “Welcome to the building.”

“Thanks.” She sighed. “I didn't know how much I would hate being on the fifth floor.”

“Yeah, it's rough.”

“I figured I would just leave for work in the mornings and come back at night, but it's so much more than that.”

“Plus if you have to let someone in. The buzzer system hasn't worked since I got here.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to give up hope.” She laughed at this, and Hiccup smiled. “At least the rent is cheap.”

“Very true.” She agreed. “And I'm _so_ thankful that AC was included.” She gestured to the still falling snow. “Amazing.”

“It comes in handy in the summer.”

“Which is when? One week in August?” She leaned back on the wall.

“Where are you from?” Hiccup asked, barely able to contain his laughter. “We're not _that_ far north.”

“I'm from Georgia, this is pretty far North.” She sighed. “What about you?”

“Here, born and raised in Park Slope.”

“Wow, a true New Yorker.”

“Yup.”

“And yet, you don't have an accent.”

“That would be my parents doing.” He nodded. “Neither of them are from here, so I just didn't hear it growing up.” He thought for a moment. “And I'm guessing the same thing for you since I never would have guessed you're from Georgia.”

“True enough.” She nodded, looking to the door that was opening again, but it still wasn't the mail man. “What time does he normally come?” She asked. “It seems late.”

“Sometimes he's later than normal because of the weather.” Hiccup looked at his watch. “It should be soon though.”

“Good.” Astrid tried to stifle a yawn with her hand. “I was up late unpacking last night.”

“You weren't kidding when you said you just moved here.” Hiccup said, surprised at how new she was to the area.

“Well, _here_ as in this building yeah only a few days, but I've been in the city for a few months.”

“Any particular reason for the sudden change of address?”

“I came here for my boyfriend, but we broke up so I was living on a friend's couch, and now I'm here.”

“Oh.” Hiccup nodded as if he could empathize. “Sorry to hear that.”

“It's fine.” She shrugged. “It was a failing relationship that I thought would get better but just got worse.” It was silent for a few moments between them as Hiccup watched people walking by the door. Before either of them could speak the door opened again and the mailman came.

“What do we do now?” Astrid asked as they stood up. He walked by them to the room behind where mail was distributed and Hiccup shrugged.

“I guess we wait.”

“I thought this was what you did.” Astrid looked at him with a confused expression. “Like you wait for your mail to come.” She was using her hands now, and Hiccup laughed.

“No, I just didn't want to go up to the fourth floor so I sat down here and waited. I got off work earlier than normal.”

“Oh.” Astrid looked slightly disappointed, but she turned back to the small doors in front of them and tapped her foot. When the mailman reemerged Hiccup pulled out his keys and opened his box, as did Astrid, pulling a few things out and shoving them into the messenger bag that her carried everywhere while she held things in her arms.

“Oh good, my request went through.” She smiled at some of the pieces of mail. “I had to change my address for everything last week and this is the second day I've gotten mail here.”

“Heading upstairs now?” Hiccup asked as he turned towards the steps. “I'll walk you as far as the fourth floor.”

“What a gentleman.” Astrid laughed, and followed behind him. Her strides were almost as long as his, and side by side they walked up the steps.

“So what do you do for work that you can just get let off early?” Astrid asked as they reached the second floor.

“I manage a pet store.” Hiccup told her. “I really like animals, especially reptiles, so I like to be able to work with them.”

“That's awesome.” Astrid said as they continued. “Is your apartment just filled with snakes?” Hiccup laughed.

“No, I didn't think it would be fair to the animals, my apartment is kind of a mess.”

“I'm sure it's not that bad.” Astrid laughed. “You seem like a well put together guy.”

“I'm glad I put off that vibe.” As they reached the fourth floor, Hiccup turned toward the hall, opening the door and looking back at Astrid.

“I'll see you around.” He told her, giving her an awkward wave. “It was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you too.” She told him. “Thanks for letting me wait for the mail with you.”

“Anytime.” Hiccup smiled and turned away, heading for his door and taking out his keys once again, opening the door slowly and turning on a light, looking around at the apartment that was so much messy as it was just cluttered. Things had their place, there were just a lot of things. When his father had died, his mother had decided to find a smaller place, meaning that they had to get rid of a lot of stuff, and by getting rid of it, it had all gone to Hiccup's apartment where his mother would sometimes come to see it, sighing as she picked up a book that had found its way onto the coffee table, or a lamp that he had no real place in his life.

He dropped his bag by the door and sighed, falling onto the couch and kicking his shoes off, leaning back and closing his eyes. He knew he should look through his mail, there was probably at least one bill, a magazine he didn't want, and a _new and improved deal on a credit card_ that he was going to throw away later. But as he closed his eyes all he could picture was the way Astrid had smiled when he stood up to greet her, brushing snow off her clothes and sitting with him on the floor. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her moving in. Most of the time when a new tenant came to the building the moving truck was outside for at least a day. But, if she had so little that she was able to stay with a friend, maybe she moved in with a few suitcases worth of clothes and nothing else.

He looked around at all the stuff in the apartment and sighed. Maybe she would want a lamp that was shaped like a fish, or the paperweight that had been bought at the Seattle Space Needle. A little while later he got up and made himself dinner, eating it quickly while standing at the sink, his small table covered in still more stuff from his parents old place, paperwork he had to finish, estate records to go over, everything that had been put on hold after the funeral that he knew he had to get to eventually but still hadn't quite managed to find time for. He washed his place in silence, heading into his room and laying down. He was exhausted from the day and was ready for sleep when he thought he heard talking in the hallway. He listened, trying to hear what was being said, and recognized her voice from earlier.

“Astrid?” He opened the door and found her standing in front of the door across from his, talking with the person who lived there.

“Oh! There you are.” She turned back to the door. “Sorry!” They rolled their eyes and pushed it shut without a word.

“What are you doing down here?”

“Do you have any dish soap?” She asked. “I bought some plates at a second hand place yesterday and I don't want to use them without washing them and well.” She gestured to her outfit. “It's cold.” She was wearing what looked like running shorts and socks, a sweater on top that almost covered the fact that she was wearing pants at all.

“You're not dressed for the cold.” He nodded. “Yeah I have some.” He opened the door a little further. “I did warn you about my apartment though.” She slowly followed him in, looking around curiously as he walked to the sink to find some for her.

“You weren't kidding. Why so much stuff?”

“Most of it was my dad's.” He told her, and explained the situation with his mom, handing her a small bottle with some soap in it. “Do you need sponge too?” He asked, “I think I have a spare.” But she shook her head.

“No, _that_ I managed to remember.” She laughed, shaking her head. “But thank you, I will have fun eating off of plates that I bought from now on.” She headed back for the door and Hiccup followed, watching the way her hair swung as she moved. Even in the terrible LED lighting of his apartment the color was beautiful.

“Thanks again.” She said. “I'm glad you opened your door, I had knocked on four others before you finally heard me.”

“I think my name is on the registry downstairs.” He laughed. “But I'm guessing you didn't get that far.”

“Not even close.” She smiled. “I barely made it down here.”

“I'm glad you did.” He told her truthfully. “Good luck washing dishes.”

“Thanks.” She looked at the soap again. “You can come get the bottle tomorrow. I'm in 5E.”

“I will.” He nodded. “Goodnight, Astrid.”

“Goodnight.” She turned and started walking down the hall. Hiccup watched her go until she headed back into the stairwell, closing the door and locking it for the night before he headed back to his room. He hadn't really taken the time to meet anyone else in the building, but he was glad that even after their awkward first encounter, she had sought him out. Sure, it was for dish soap, but considering his social life recently, he would take it.

 


	2. The Apartment She Loves

Astrid's new apartment was on the fifth floor. Never in her life had she been so happy for her best friend's weird man arms than when Ruth picked up her suitcase full of clothes and barreled up the steps carrying it, telling the few people she passed to “Step aside” while Astrid trailed behind, saying she was sorry, trying not to laugh as she followed up the stairs. After a few trips up and down to the car outside Astrid was chanting, _The rent is cheap, the rent is cheap_ over and over in her head, trying to remind herself that this would be worth it in the end.

“You are so slow!” Ruth complained, sitting in front of Astrid's door as she finally made it. “My darling brother will be here soon to help with your couch.”

“Aww.” Astrid laughed. “Wittle Tuff with a wisp?”

“Not as _wittle_ as you.” Ruth stood up. Her twin brother Tucker had struggled with a lisp when he was younger, making nicknames for him and his sister easy, as he could not pronounce either of their real names.

“I'm not changing your name in my phone just because you liked to be called Ruth now.” Astrid told her. “You'll always be my little _Ruff_.”Ruth poked her in the side as her own phone sounded in her pocket.

“Speak of the devil.” She pulled it out and nodded. “He's downstairs.”

“Tell him we'll be down later.” Astrid opened her door. “I need a nap before we climb all those stairs again.”

“You're not even gonna be carrying anything!” Ruth laughed, shoving the suitcase she had carried into the apartment. “Come on.” Astrid groaned and followed her friend down to the first floor once again.

“Took you long enough.” Tuck was leaning against the van that Astrid had rented to move her stuff, hands in his pockets against the cold as Ruth walked toward him.

“Get over it.” Ruth pulled open the back doors of the van, to where the small couch was still taking up most of the space. “Astrid you get the pillows, Tuff and I will do the rest.”

“Okay.” Astrid grabbed two of them and started up the steps as Ruth started to pull the couch to the edge of the van. When she returned she was slightly out of breath, the twins had managed to get the couch onto the street. “I'll grab the pillows and then I'll open all the doors.” She said, grabbing the last two and heading back. “Are you ready?”

“Yup.” Ruth picked up her end and Tuck did the same, slowly moving towards the front of the building. Astrid opened the door and held it for them while they made it into the lobby.

“Do you want to go first?” Ruth asked, setting down the couch. “And then we'll just keep going?”

“Yeah.” That's a good idea.” Tuck nodded. “What's the address here again?” He looked around. “I think I've been here before.”

“How did you get here without the address before?” Astrid asked.

“Ruff gave me the street and I just looked for the van.” He shrugged.

“It's 23.” She told him. “The building address is 23.”

“Oh!” Tuck nodded. “I know someone in this building.”

“Really?” Astrid asked, and she turned to Ruth. “Did you know that?”

“No.” She turned to her brother. “Who do you know in this building?”

“Met him at Fish's place.” Tuck said, and Astrid looked to Ruth again for assistance.

“It's his last name.” Ruth explained. “We just all call him Fish.”

“And one of his friends lives in this building.”

“That's cool I guess?” Astrid wasn't sure how to respond, and luckily, Ruth was ready to go. She cracked her knuckles and turned back to her brother, letting him know it was time.

“You go backwards.” He said.

“Why me? You played defense.” Ruth said. “I'm too light on my feet to go first.”

“Fine.” Tuck picked up his end as Ruth did the same, Astrid rushing up the steps to the second floor as she watched them starting up the steps. Luckily, the stairwell was wide, obviously because of the lack of an elevator, and they were easily able to get it up the first few flights without any problems.

“Hold on give me a second.” Ruth set down her end on the stairs as they neared the fourth floor. “I just need to give my hands a rest.” She moved her fingers around for a second before once again picking up her end. By the time they made it to Astrid's door, both dropped the couch heavily onto the floor and fell onto it.

“Alright.” Tuck sighed leaning his head back. “What's next?”

“I'll get you something to drink.” Astrid said, and opened the door to her apartment, heading for her fridge and pulling out a few bottles of water that she had stocked there the night before.

“Thanks.” Ruth said as Astrid handed her one of the bottles. “Should be move this into the apartment at some point?”

“I kind of like it out here.” Tuck nodded. “I mean, why not just hang out in the hallway?”

“Yeah, it would be a great addition to the place.” Ruth laughed. “You could have potlucks out here, everyone brings food and a piece of furniture.”

“You two are ridiculous.” Astrid rolled her eyes but even she was smiling. “Thanks again for helping.” She added, sitting on the edge of the couch. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Tuck said, sitting forward. “Anything for my dear Ruff.”

“Do you guys want to order pizza or something?” Astrid asked, feeling a twinge of hunger. “It's almost six.”

“I'm down.” Ruth stood up. “Let's get this thing inside.” Tuck sighed and stood up slowly, drinking some of his water before setting the bottle down on the floor and going back to his end of the couch. Astrid opened the door and watched as they moved it inside to the place that she and Ruth had discussed earlier. After the pillows had been put back on Astrid stood in the kitchen on the phone with her credit card out, ordering for the three of them.

The pizza arrived quicker than she thought it would, and they drew straws to decide who had to go and get it. Ruth lost and she grudgingly went down the steps.

“Thanks for the pizza.” Tuck said to fill the silence once his sister had gone.

“No problem, I couldn't have helped Ruth move the couch.” It was silent, and Astrid hoped Ruth made it back soon.

“I'm sorry by the way, for everything that happened.” Tuck had been friends with Astrid's ex-boyfriend, and had known him longer than Astrid had.

“It's okay.” Astrid shrugged. She had talked to Ruth about how both she and Tuck felt responsible for the relationship in the first place, and that they should have known better than to try and set them up as a real couple. “It's over now, and I'm living here.”

“This is a nice place.” Tuck looked around. “It's bigger than I thought it would be for what you're paying.”

“It's the no elevator thing.” She told him. “No one wants to walk up to their floor but we all have to.”

“So there's a break in the rent?”

“I guess so. Especially on the upper floors. I doubt anyone on the first two floors is saving much.”

“At least you're not on the ninth.” Tuck told her. “That would be awful.”

“Those apartments must be so insanely cheap.” Astrid shook her head. “I was mad at myself for falling in love with this place.” Before she could say anymore the door opened and Ruth came back in, carrying the two pizza boxes.

“I'll get some plates and napkins.” She said as Ruth set the boxes down on the small table in the kitchen. She opened one up and Astrid could hear her stomach rumbling as she smelled it.

“I am so hungry.” She confessed. “I am so ready for this.” Ruth nodded in agreement and picked up two pieces, setting them onto her plate and moving from the kitchen back to the couch where Astrid soon joined her. Tuck sat on the other chair, eating quickly and getting up without a word. He came back a few moments later wearing his coat and hat, his hands in his pockets.

“I'm gonna head out, but thanks for the pizza.” He smiled. “Have fun you too.”

“We will.” Astrid assured him as Ruth told him to go away. She laughed and poked her friend in the side, taking another bite and looking for the remote to the television.

“I doubt there's anything good on.” Ruth said, slouching and putting her hand over her stomach. “There never is.”

“We could watch a movie.” Astrid suggested. “Do you have any requests?”

“Not really.” Ruth thought about it. “I'll do anything that isn't sad. I can't do sad right now.”

“Okay.” Astrid got up and went to the small movie collection that she had amassed since moving out of her parents house. It wasn't much, but she did have a decent amount of comedies to show Ruth. One by one she held up a DVD, waiting for the verdict from her friend.

“What do you want to watch?” She kept asking, but Astrid would only sigh and say that she would watch anything.

“They're my movies, I like all of them.” She held up another. “What about this one?”

“If you want to, I will.” Ruth told her, and Astrid rolled her eyes. “Just pick one!” Astrid sighed and looked at the DVD's before her, trying to decide what Ruth would want. She ultimately decided on one and sat together on the couch that they had just moved.

“This is a nice place, I hope you stay here for a while.” Ruth looked around after the movie was over as she and Astrid started to clean up after dinner. “I really like this one.”

“As opposed to?” Astrid started to ask and Ruth shrugged.

“Anything else I guess. Heck, this is better than my place.”

“I love your apartment!” Astrid protested. “It's so cozy.”

“Well that's true.” Ruth agreed. “But this place is going to be awesome. It came with such weird stuff.” Astrid looked around at some of the wall decorations that had been left behind, and the strange paint that she didn't mind.

When she had first asked about apartments in the building that were cheap, the landlord had told her that there was a place that hadn't been cleaned out yet, and if she was willing to clean it out, that would be her security deposit. It had been almost too good to be true, and most of the stuff, she had decided to keep. The string lights that the previous tenant had left on the half wall that separated the kitchen from the front entry and dining room had been left alone, the rug that she had cleaned and then decided to trust was an amazing color, and the bookshelves that she had happily cleaned and filled had been added benefits, as Astrid had barely brought anything with her from the south other than her clothing and a few pictures. The rest she had added in later, and the only furniture she had own was the couch.

“I'm gonna head home.” Ruth told her eventually. “I'm tired and I am in need of rest.”

“Are you coming over tomorrow to help me with the rest?” She asked, and Ruth nodded.

“I'll be over after work.”

“I feel like I should make you a key.” Astrid said, thinking about all the stairs once again. “This is going to be a nightmare.”

“It'll be fine.” Ruth told her, before giving her a hug and leaving her alone in the apartment. Astrid looked around and felt lonely for the first time since she had left home. Now that the initial independence she had felt when signed her lease and spent her first night in her new place had worn off, all she wanted to do was sit in bed and not think about the other rooms that she could be hanging out in. She missed the feeling of one room being hers, and the rest being for whatever group she was living with. She went to bed soon after that, pulling her computer into her lap and watching some TV, letting it slide onto the space beside her and falling asleep listening to the laugh track of some sitcom she didn't care about.

When she got up the next morning, she was in a better mood, having slept well and went about her morning in the same routine that she had lived by for years, giving her a sense of comfort that she held onto as she made herself tea and walked to the hall. Her boots were loud on the stairs as she adjusted her scarf and made her way down to the lobby of the building. It was earlier than most people had to be up for work and she was relieved that she didn't have to make small talk with anyone on her way down. By 7AM she was already in the van on her way to return it, making a quick stop at the rental place before heading for work. She made it to the school she worked in and dropped her bag and coat on the floor of her office immediately, yawning before sitting at her desk.

In High School, Astrid had been thankful for the people who worked in the administrative office, and had always wondered how someone got their jobs. Her goal was to one day be the head of a large school and maybe even a university. But, two years out of college she had decided that was what she knew the most about, and had found herself a job as the college counselor of a public school in the city. It was a job that she liked, and was in her second year of, finding places for eager young students to go was a pastime that she sometimes took home with her, allowing herself to leave the office a little early if it meant she could catch the train home, knowing that she would sit on her couch with a book of colleges and try to match people up.

Her day went by relatively easily, and by 3PM she had finished for the day, packing up her stuff and heading for the subway station that would take her home. It had started to snow while she was walking back, and Astrid watched it falling as she slowly made her way closer to the building. She pulled out her keys ahead of time and opened the door, feeling the rush of warm air on her face and closing her eyes to it, allowing it to wash over her frozen cheeks. She heard a voice and looked up, still brushing snow off her shoulders and saw a young man with dark red and brown hair awkwardly standing over by the mail boxes. She started to pull off her hat, music still playing in her ears as she asked, “What?” and waited for a response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As the summary says, I don't actually know how many chapters will be in this, but I do have a full story planned out so it'll just be however long I need to write what I want to write.


	3. His One Food Allergy

For a few days after he met Astrid, Hiccup walked slower down the stairs, and if he heard someone above him, looked up to see if it was her. He took out the trash at least once a day now, and thought about doing laundry more, anything to put him on the stairs. She hadn't given back the container of dish soap, and even though he had more, Hiccup tried to come up with reasons that he could go knock on her door other than dish soap. What he had not expected was for her to show up at _his_ door, smiling and holding it out to him.

“Thank you very much for letting me borrow it.” She said, handing it over. “It was much needed.”

“Thanks for returning it.” He smiled at her. “I was beginning to wonder if you were stealing it.”

“No! I wouldn't do that.” She laughed. “I'd go for something much more valuable.”

“Good to know.” He saluted her with the container. “How are you liking the apartment?”

“It's good.” She nodded and he leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms in front of him and looking at her intently. “It's still not great having all those stairs but I'm getting used to it.”

“That's good.” Hiccup nodded a few more times, and he could feel how awkward he was being. Deciding that it was better to just end the whole interaction before it got even worse, he pulled himself up from the doorway and took a deep breath.

“Thanks for bringing back the soap. It was nice to see you.”

“You too.” She told him, and before he could close the door she had reached forward. “Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Nothing that I know of, why?” He asked, keeping the door open.

“Well, you're the only person I know in the building, and I haven't gotten to really use my new kitchen yet, so you want to come over?”

“Uh, sure.” He shrugged, nodding again. “That sounds great, when should I come up?”

“How about around seven.” She suggested. “Do you have any dinner requests?”

“Nope, I'll pretty much eat anything.”

“Good to hear.” She turned and started walking down the hall. “Don't be late!”

“I won't.” He said softly, closing the door and smiling to himself as he went back to the couch.

When Astrid woke up the next morning she had already started to make a shopping list of things she was going to buy that day. Since she had been younger she had loved the idea of having a place that she could cook and have parties. When she was in college she had desperately tried to turn her dorm room into a chic party locale, but the events never quite went how she wanted, and beer always won out over conversation.

She had decided on a simple salad and maybe some kind of pasta, a fallback that her mother had sworn by for years.

“Everyone likes pasta.” She had always told Astrid. “It's a win no matter what.” She had written down what she needed for the salad, and was going over the ingredients in her head as she rode the train to work, as she sat at her desk, and had to remind herself to look up the acceptance rate of a few schools for some students while she ate her lunch.

She wasn't nervous about making dinner for Hiccup, he didn't seem like a high maintenance kind of person, and she would never tell him this, but she was thinking about her evening as a test run. A kind of trial for when she wanted to entertain more people from the building. She had to know things like how long the oven took to heat up, and what kind of storage space her fridge had if she really tried. Astrid had always been competitive, and her _need to be the best attitude_ had not slowed down when she entered the real world. She had tried this method out on Ruth before, but Ruth had never gotten the hang of being a guest instead of a co-host, and Astrid had never managed to make dinner for her best friend without her helping in some way. Whether it was mixing drinks, or something as simple as making sure the butter wasn't rock hard, Ruth was always helping.

Astrid rode the train home and walked to the small grocery store that was about a block away. She bought everything she would need and went up to her apartment, humming to herself as she opened the door and dropped everything, running to the bathroom before she could do anything else. When she had changed into something more comfortable she puller her hair up onto her head and started on dinner. She had more time than she needed, but there was something about relaxing while cooking that Astrid had always loved. She still looked at the clock more than necessary, but it gave her a good idea as to how long it took to boil water and chill a bottle of wine.

One floor down, Hiccup was trying to figure out what to wear. At first he had contemplated wearing a tie, but had thought about it enough that he wasn't sure if he even needed shoes. There was nothing he hated more than being over dressed. If it was a choice, he would choose under every time. No need to let people think he cared about anything, right? He even thought about texting the group from work, and asking what he should wear, but the teasing that he knew would haunt him around the store for weeks was just not worth it. Eventually, he decided on a green sweater over a casual button down and a pair or dark jeans.

He looked in the mirror and tried to do something with his hair, pushing it around for a few seconds before giving up and pulling some shoes on, not sure what Astrid's stance on shoes in a house was. He watched the clock on his phone turn to 7PM, deciding he would wait until 7:01PM so he didn't seem too eager. This proved more difficult than he had imagined as he watched the seconds tick by. When it was finally time, he looked in the mirror one last time, again trying to make his hair look presentable, before heading for the front door and going up to apartment 5E.

He knocked on the door and waited, his hands in his pockets, and it opened quickly. Astrid's hair was down, and she was wearing a sweater dress with tights, the blue of her eyes brought out by the navy that covered her torso and she smiled at him, opening the door so he could enter. He looked at her feet and noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes, and decided to slip his off beside the door, adding his own sneakers to the pile of boots that she left there.

“Glad you found my place okay.” Astrid turned over her shoulder as she went back to the stove. “How was the trip up?”

“Oh you know.” He shoved his hands back into his pockets. “Caught some traffic but it wasn't too bad.” She laughed softly and then opened the fridge, taking out a salad bowl and setting it on the counter.

“Do you want something to drink?” She turned back to him.

“I'll just have water.” He said, not sure where to stand.

“There's glasses in the cupboard up there.” She nodded towards the sink. “And the tap water is fine. If you want ice cubes they're in the freezer.”

“Got it, do you want some?”

“Yes please.” She said, continuing to stir the pasta she was working on. “Do you want to eat here or at the big table?” She asked, and Hiccup looked to the small table that was in the kitchen, and then longer dining table on the other side of the partition that separated the kitchen from the rest of the room. The dining table was elegant, but the kitchen offered a much more intimate setting, and as he was now realizing, more heat.

“We can eat out here.” He suggested. “That table looks too fancy for me.”

“Probably a good idea.” She agreed. “Right now there's work stuff in most of the chairs.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the table was covered in papers and college books so I just shoved all the stuff into the chairs.” She shrugged. “Cleaning.” He put the glasses down and walked over, pulling a chair out from the table.

“Why do you have so many books about colleges?” He asked, laughing as he pushed the chair back in. “Hobby?”

“I'm a college counselor.” She told him. “I work at the high school.”

“Oh, wow.” He was surprised by this. “That's an amazing job.”

“It's fun to help people find their schools.” She agreed. “And I like seeing them get excited about furthering their education.”

“That sounds like it's very rewarding.” She nodded and turned the stove off, portioning pasta onto two plates and handing them to him.

“I'll get silverware and salad.” He put the plates down on either side of the small table and grabbed the water glasses, setting them down as she walked over, handing him a bowl of salad and sitting down.

“Thank's for having me over.” He told her, picking up his fork. “This looks really good.”

“I'm glad you decided to come over.” She said. “I'm glad you didn't hold my dish soap thievery against me.”

“Never.” For a few minutes they ate in silence, slowly working their way through salad and pasta, until Hiccup started to notice something in the salad.

“What's on this?” He asked. “I mean for dressing.”

“It's a homemade dressing.” She said. “Family recipe.”

“I mean more specifically, what's in it?”

“Oh, vinegar, lemon juice, sesame-”

“Sesame?” He asked, looking down at it. “Okay, good to know.”

“What?” She asked. “You don't like it?”

“Oh, no!” He protested, “I like it, but I'm allergic to sesame seeds.”

“What?” Astrid's fork fell from her hand and landed on the table. “You're allergic?” Her face fell into her hands. “Oh my god I can't believe I didn't ask if you had any food allergies.”

“Don't worry!” He laughed. “It's not a bad allergy. I don't have to go to the hospital or anything, but I am going to warn you, I might break out in hives.” This did nothing to ease her nerves and he groaned.

“Hiccup, I am so sorry.” She started to get up, taking his salad bowl to the counter and turning to face him. “Oh my god I can't believe this.”

“It's fine.” He tried to reassure her again. “I'll be fine.” But he could already feel the itch on the inside of his mouth. “We can keep eating.” She sat down hesitantly, picking up her fork and continuing to eat, watching him carefully for any signs of a reaction.

“Are you feeling okay?” She asked as he finished, “You're not hurting anywhere?”

“That's not really how the allergy works.” He told her. “It just makes my mouth itchy. Can I have some ice cubes? Eating them helps.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” She got up and took his glass, emptying the water and filling it with ice cubes.

“Thanks.” He said, taking it from her. “Everything else was great though.”

“You don't have to say that.” She laughed, clearing his plate and sitting back in her chair. “I can't believe you're allergic to sesame seeds.”

“It's not a big deal.” He shrugged again. “All it means is that when I go out with friends, someone gets two hamburger bun tops and I get two bottoms.”

“That's one way of looking at it.” She said. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah, sure.” He followed her into the living room, the wallpaper seemed to be made up of old newspapers and magazines, the couch a bright pink color that clashed spectacularly with the bronzed orange carpet.

“Wow.” Was all he said as she sat down, causing her to snort with laughter. “This is uh...” But he only shook his head. “I have no words.”

“It came like this.” She said. “The person who lived here before was _eccentric_ as the landlord put it, and I didn't mind, so I kept the walls and the carpet.” She looked around. “I kind of like it.”

“It's certainly got flair.” He tipped his glass back and bit into a ice cube, sitting beside her on the couch and crunching it between his teeth.

“I'll turn on the subtitles.” She said softly, causing him to choke.

“Sorry.” He said softly as she turned on the TV.

“Any requests?” She asked, opening up Netflix and browsing, passing over the rom-coms that she and Ruth would watch together and looking for something that she thought he might like. But before she could pick something, he started waving his hand.

“I haven't seen Iron Giant in so long!”

“Really?” She turned to him. “That's one of my favorite movies.”

“Let's watch that.” He started nodding. “Want to watch that?”

“Absolutely.” She pressed play and brought her legs up under her, her feet pressing softly into the side of his leg while he looked ahead, still chewing on ice cubes as the movie started.

“Hogarth, what a weird name.” Hiccup said, shaking his head and trying to hold back a smile.

“Yeah, thank god you have a normal name, _Hiccup_ ," she used her foot to poke him in the side, causing him to flinch as she tickled him.

“Alright _Astrid_ , I don't think either of us made it out unscathed.”

“Touché.” She said, and turned back to the TV. They continued like this for the rest of the movie, making comments about their favorite parts, or how amazing Harry Connick Jr. is. By the end Hiccup was stifling a yawn, smiling as the face of the Iron Giant lit up once again, signaling the end of the movie. Astrid stretched her arms over her head and picked up the remote, pausing it and turning to him.

“I love that movie.” She said for probably the third time. “It's so good.”

“I know.” Hiccup looked at his watch and sighed. “I should head downstairs.” He looked at her. “Gotta get some sleep.” He stood up. “Thanks for dinner.”

“I'm so sorry about the salad.” She said again, following him into the kitchen area. “I can't believe I did that.”

“It's fine, really.” He told her again, picking up his shoes instead of putting them on and standing next to the door. “Next time you can come to my place, but I am going to ask if you have any food allergies first.”

“None that I know of.” She told him, opening the door for him. “This was fun.” She said as he walked into the hall.

“It was.” He nodded, unsure what to do next. This was the part in movies when a much cooler guy would try to kiss her, but instead, he saluted her with one hand and turned on his heel, heading for the stairwell without another word.

“Bye!” She called after him, and he waved over his shoulder again, causing her to laugh as she closed the door. He was a weird guy, that much was clear, but Astrid couldn't deny the strange feeling in her stomach when he smiled at her, or the way her face heated when he laughed at something she said. She walked slowly towards the sink, picking up her rubber gloves and starting on the dishes, already trying to come up with reasons to go to the first floor, anything to put her on the steps so that she might see him again.

 


	4. Number to Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been traveling the last few days, so this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to make sure it was on time. More will be coming soon. Thanks for reading!

In the days following dinner at Astrid's apartment, Hiccup thought about her more than he had before. He laughed when he remembered the look on her face when he told her he was allergic to sesame, and he couldn't help but think about how she had sat on the couch next to him, her legs curled up so that they pressed into the side of his leg. It had started to distract him from his work, and his friend, Fish, noticed.

“Are you okay?” He eventually asked, waving a hand in front of Hiccup's face. “You seem out of it.”

“I'm fine.” Hiccup shook his head and batted away Fish's hand. “What's up with you?”

“Nope, you're not getting off the hook that easily.” Fish sat down beside him. “What's going on?”

“Someone moved in upstairs.” Hiccup admitted. “She's really cool, and she's pretty, and I had dinner at her apartment a few days ago but I haven't seen her since.”

“And you haven't texted her?”

“I don't have her number.” Hiccup said. “That's the problem.”

“Then go up and see her.” Fish continued. “Just go and ask her to have dinner in your apartment.”

“But wouldn't that seem like a date?” Hiccup asked. “It would feel like one.”

“Did having dinner at her place seem like a date?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup admitted, nodding. “It kind of did.”

“Then I say go for it.” Fish hit Hiccup on the back. “Ask her to have dinner at your place. What's the worst that could happen?”

“Well, it could go horribly wrong, and then instead of never seeing her, I would see her literally every time I left my apartment because the universe hates me.”

“That's not true.”

“She's really cool.” Hiccup turned to Fish. “Like, she cleaned out the apartment, but left some of the stuff, so her place is amazing, she can cook, she's funny, _and_ she loves Iron Giant as much as I do.”

“Wow.” Fish smiled at his friend. “She sounds perfect.”

“I don't want to mess something up.”

“Do you like her?” Fish asked. “Do you _actually_ want to date her?”

“I don't know.” Hiccup admitted. “I mean I like her, but I don't know if I want to know that she doesn't like me, I'll just live here, comfortably, in ambiguity.”

“Oh bull.” Fish laughed. “This is the same girl who sat with you in the lobby right?” Hiccup nodded. “Yeah, she likes you.”

“You don't even know her, you can't make that assumption.”

“Then that's how you invite her over, have a party with people, and then just invite her casually.”

“Uh, no.” Hiccup snorted. “That sounds like a nightmare. Me? Hosting a party?”

“Fine, but you have to invite her over.”

“How? I haven't seen her.”

“Just go up to her door and knock.” Hiccup could hear the irritation sneaking into Fish's voice and he sighed.

“Fine. I'll go up there tonight.”

“Thank you.” Fish smiled and got up, leaving Hiccup to stare at some iguanas in solitude. He went home that afternoon and stood in front of the mirror, trying to look confident as he practiced what he would say when he finally worked up the courage to go and talk to Astrid.

“Hey, want to-no that's weird.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “What a coincidence, seeing you here... at your apartment.” He groaned, feeling hopeless, and went into the kitchen, pulling some leftovers out of the fridge and sticking them in the microwave. His mother was always trying to get him to stop using it for every meal, but Hiccup found that cooking once a week and then just heating things up was way easier than trying to find the time and energy to cook all the time. But as he thought about the prospect of maybe inviting Astrid over, he figured he should learn how to cook a few things, and started to look online for dishes that weren't too difficult to make. A lot of them involved salads and cold dishes that seemed hard to mess up.

He eventually decided that in order to plan any of this, he was going to need more than the meager ingredients that he had in the apartment, and started to make a shopping list. An hour later he was walking back from the small grocery store with two bags of groceries in his arms. He walked up the first two flights of stairs and heard someone coming down, light on their feet and quick as he made it to the third floor landing, Astrid came around the corner and nearly knocked him over.

“Hiccup!” She reached out and helped to steady him. “I'm so sorry, I didn't hear anyone on the stairs.” He noticed her pulling earbuds out again and laughed.

“That's what happens when you listen to music all the time.” He told her, and she laughed softly, and looking at the bags he was carrying.

“What are you up to?” She motioned to them. “Big night?”

“No, just hungry, needed something to eat.” There was no way he was going to tell her that he had been buying food to practice cooking so he could invite her over, that would just be too weird.

“I'm heading out to pick up something myself.” She admitted. “Normally I have time to cook but I'm a little low on groceries right now.” Hiccup saw his opportunity and nodded a few times.

“Want to come to my place and held me with all of this?” He held up the bags. “I've got enough in here for two.”

“Sure.” She smiled, and walked with him up to the fourth floor. “I'm gonna go take off all of this stuff.” She gestured to the coat and boots. “But I'll be down in a few minutes.”

“I'll hold you to that.” He told her, and headed for his door.

As soon as he opened it, he dropped the bags on the counter and started to pick things up, throwing them into the coat closet, praying that she wouldn't find a reason to go inside. He threw his coat and boots into his room, looking around and trying to make the apartment look at presentable as he could, looking in the mirror again and going into the kitchen, taking things out of the grocery bags and putting some of the food he had bought away, leaving out enough to make the chicken dish he had been planning on trying out, and waiting for Astrid to knock on the door.

When she did finally make it, Hiccup opened the door and let her in, noticing that she hadn't bothered to wear shoes at all, and walking with her to the kitchen area.

“So, what are we making?” She asked, looking at what he had bought.

“Chicken.” he told her. “But I'm not sure how yet.” He listened as she told him the different kinds that they could make, watching as she looked through his cabinets and found what she was looking for. There was something comforting about seeing her make herself at home at his place. He didn't have people over often, and no one who had stepped inside his apartment had so quickly taken initiative and started going through drawers and cabinets. But he didn't mind, she seemed to be having fun, and he liked helping her.

“We should do this more often.” He commented as they were doing the dishes after eating. “This was fun.”

“It was.” She agreed, handing him a plate that she had dried. “I don't remember where this goes.”

“Over here.” He showed her, and she narrowed her eyes slightly, as though trying to make a mental note of it for future reference.

“Well, what do we want to try cooking next?” She asked. “And do we want to cook it down here or up at my place?”

“You have a nicer kitchen.” Hiccup admitted. “But I am only on the fourth floor.”

“Stalemate.” Astrid laughed, putting away the other plate. “But, if you keep feeding me, I'll end up down here all the time anyway.”

“Can't have that.” He laughed, and Astrid shook her head.

“How about tomorrow we brainstorm?”

“Okay.” Hiccup pulled out his phone. “Text yourself so if you get a brilliant idea you can let me know.” Astrid took it and a few seconds later he heard her pocket vibrating.

“Perfect.”

“So we'll talk tomorrow.” He said. “Sounds good.”

“Yup.” Astrid nodded again, and Hiccup didn't know what to say. Luckily, his phone went off, and when he noticed it was his mother calling he showed it to Astrid, picking up as she put away the last of the silverware and headed for the door. She looked back at him as she opened it, waving and smiling while he spoke to his mother.

“I don't know mom.” He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to the doorway where Astrid was leaving. “Couldn't it be at your house?”

Astrid walked out the door, closing it softly and taking her phone out. She added Hiccup into her contacts and walked up to her place, opening the door and heading into her room, laying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes, eventually rolling onto her side and opening her computer. She checked her phone, and saw that Ruth had texted her, wanting to know what her plans were for the weekend. Instead of texting her back, Astrid called her, biting her lip softly and smiling while she stood up, walking around and absentmindedly pacing while she waited for Ruth to pick up.

“Hey, what's up?” Ruth sounded like she was outside.

“I don't think I'm doing anything this weekend, but that's not important right now.” Astrid said. “What are you doing right now?”

“Nothing, just walking home.”

“Okay, guess what.” Astrid said. “Guess what I did.”

“You finally bought a cat.” Ruth asked. “I knew it was only a matter of time.”

“No! Although now that I live here I might...” Astrid started to trail off but Ruth brought her back.

“Tell me what you did!”

“I had dinner with that guy from downstairs again.” She said. “And it was really nice, and we sort of made plans to do something like it again.”

“Wow, this was your third date right?” Ruth laughed. “Although maybe 2.5, are we counting the lobby thing as a full date?”

“We're not dating.” Astrid rolled her eyes so hard she was sure Ruth could tell. “But he's the only person I'm on a first name basis with in the building, and I don't want to scare him off.”

“With what? Your athletic body and charisma?”

“You know what I mean.” Astrid told her, remembering that part of the reason she and her ex had broken up was because Astrid was becoming “too much” and when she had argued that she had always been the same person, the wrong thing to say had been. “Then maybe you've always been too much, but before I could ignore you.”

“First of all, forget about satan.” Ruth told her. “He's out of your life, he's out of my life, and he's never coming back. Second of all.” She continued. “Hiccup seems fundamentally different. You can't put him in the same category. It sounds like you really want to be his friend, so be his friend.”

“But we started out as friends before, and when we broke up I lost more than just a boyfriend.”

“Then don't date him.” Ruth said it like it was the simplest solution. “Just be friends with him.”

“Okay.” Astrid nodded to herself. “That sounds like a good plan. Everything is just happening so fast.”

“I know what you mean.” Ruth told her. “I mean, you've seen this guy what, four times in two weeks and already you're planning for a break up. Just slow down for a little while.”

“Okay.” Astrid sighed and fell back onto her bed. “I'll see you later.”

“Yes you will.” Ruth told her. “Bye.”

“Bye.” She hung up and let her phone fall onto the bed, getting up and brushing her teeth, chancing for the night and climbing into bed, emotionally drained from her conversation with Ruth. She plugged in her phone for the night, and noticed she had a text from Hiccup, one that read, _how do you feel about Shellfish?_ And while she wanted to respond, she also knew that Ruth was right. She had a tendency to go off the deep end way too early, and while sometimes that risky go get'em attitude worked in her favor, sometimes it backfired in spectacular ways. So she instead flipped it over so she couldn't see, and pulled her laptop beside her, watching TV until she fell asleep.

 


	5. All Their Hangups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a few extra days to complete due to me being busy, but here it is! Thanks for reading!

Astrid made sure that she took a step back in the coming days. She didn't check her phone as much and instead tried to focus on her work. Hiccup texted her and asked if she wanted to have dinner again, and Astrid decided to invite herself down to his apartment her exit strategy already planned if she needed to escape, and Ruth on call in case the evening went badly. But as soon as he opened the door to let her in she knew she wouldn't need an exit strategy, a quick escape, or Ruth. Hiccup smiled at her as she walked by him, looking back to see him close the door, their eyes never leaving each other.

“How was your day?” He asked her as they headed for the kitchen. “Find anyone the perfect college experience?”

“I hope so.” Astrid told him. She looked around and noticed that the room wasn't quite as cluttered as it had been before. “You cleaned.” She accused, and he smiled sheepishly at her. “Did your mom help?”

“No, but I did give her a box of stuff that I didn't want and told her she could get rid of it.” He sighed. “She won't, but I just can't keep all of this.” Astrid looked around and wandered toward the kitchen, trying to figure out what they would be making for dinner that night.

“No shellfish.” She continued to look. “Why did you ask me about shellfish?”

“Diversion.” He said, waving his hands around and smiling at her. Astrid could feel heat rising up her neck, _he's so cute when he smiles_ , she thought, and turned toward what he had laid out on the counter.

“What are we making?”

“Spanakopita.” Hiccup picked up a box of filo dough and waved it before opened it up and laying some out on the counter. “I love this stuff.”

“I don't think I've ever made it.” Astrid shook her head. “And I've only had it at weddings.”

“Then you are in for a treat.” Hiccup told her. “Because we're having it for dinner.”

“Anything else?” Astrid asked, looking at how little they were working with.

“Don't worry.” He told her, and opened the fridge to take something out. “I have snacks.”

“Thank god.” She reached up and took the plate from him, looking at the cheese he had cut up. “Do you have any crackers?”

“Yeah, I thought we could eat this while making dinner.” He reached up and pulled down a box. “This stuff takes a while to make.”

“So I've heard.” She looked at the spinach and filo dough and wondered how he planned to make the triangle pastries she had seen passed around at social events.

“We have to start with hand washing.” He told her, and turned on the sink. He handed her soap and Astrid washed her hands, careful not to touch him as she backed away and watched him pull out two knives and start to pull the filo dough out of the roll it was in, laying it out carefully and turning back to her.

“So we need to count of seven layers of dough.” He told her. “Then we cut it and fold.” Astrid nodded but stayed where she was. She knew it was just cooking, but there was something about how gentle he was being, it made the whole experience seem much more intimate. _Get a grip Hofferson_ , she scolded herself, shaking her head and nodding at what he was saying. He helped her cut dough and place small spoonfuls of spinach down, teaching her to wrap them into the triangles they would be baked in. He touched her hands and she held her breath, pulling back when it was done, forcing herself to look away from his smiling face.

“Nice job, that one looks good.” He told her, and she started on the next one, watching him from the corner of her eye. He was more graceful than she had originally thought. His movements becoming more elegant the longer he was around her. _Elegant?_ She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, but there was no escaping the way that he had become comfortable around her. His jerky movements from their first few meetings gone entirely and replaced with something comfortable and familiar.

After they ate she said that she had work to do and had to go, thanking him again and quickly leaving without another word, practically running up to her apartment before he could stop her, leaving him confused and slightly hurt as the door closed behind her. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but he was aware that he had done something wrong. Girls didn't run for their lives if the evening was going well. He wanted to go up to her place and ask her what was going on, but common sense told him that would be even worse. So instead he cleaned up in silence and fell onto his couch, turning on the TV and watching it until there was a knock on his door.

“It's open.” He called, getting up from the couch, assuming it was either his mother or Fish. But Astrid opened the door, a slightly panicked look on her face.

“I'm sorry.” She blurted out. “I was being awful before, I'm sorry, but I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready-”

“Wait, hold on.” Hiccup held his hands up. “Do you think I'm trying to date you?”

“I don't know.” She admitted, closing the door behind her. “Are you?”

“No, not really.” He shook his head. “I just like hanging out with you.”

“Okay good.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I like hanging out with you too.”

“Why did you think I was trying to date you?” He couldn't help but ask. “Because I cooked for you?”

“No, but I started out as friends with my ex.” She told him. “And you-” _make me feel better than he did_ , she didn't say. “You and I are friends, and I can't lose another friend to a shitty relationship.”

“Okay, then we'll stay friends.” He said slowly. “Want dessert?”

“Oh my god!” Astrid turned toward the door and let her forehead hit it. “I ran out before dessert.”

“It's okay.” He laughed, and pulled the tin of brownies that his mom had dropped off out of the cabinet. “My mom.” He gestured to them. “But they're really good.” Astrid stepped forward and took the tin from him, walking to the couch and settling down on it. He joined her, taking one as she offered and staring straight ahead at the TV. Neither spoke, their usual commentary during movies dimmed by the strange conversation they had shared earlier, and by the time Astrid left Hiccup was more confused than ever. Yeah, he liked her, but he wasn't going to do anything about it. Especially now that she had basically accused him of being interested, and then told him outright that she wasn't. It was fine though. He hadn't had any expectations about a relationship between them, and he was fine with being her friend, but there was something depressing about her categorically telling him that she wanted to be just friends that had stung.

Over the next few days it was Hiccup's turn to back off, making sure that he wouldn't seem to clingy, not wanting her to think that he liked her as more than a friend no matter how true it was. He texted her back when she asked him about food preferences, but kept his answers short, hoping that was the way that her friends texted her. Would he seem interested if he kept putting in effort? He wasn't sure. His last relationship had not been healthy, and he was still unsure of how to seem interested in Astrid as a person, but not seem too clingy.

He agonized about it a bit longer and finally went to Fish for advice, even though he knew it wasn't the best idea in the world.

“But you do like her?” was all Fish had said after Hiccup told him the whole story. “You like her don't you.”

“Of course I like her, but I'm not gonna try to date her now, she's all freaked out.”

“But you _do_ like her.” Fish didn't seem to see what the problem was. “So tell her you like her.”

“But she told her she doesn't want to date me before I said anything.” Hiccup sat on the couch and sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. “I don't know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to date her.” He admitted. “But she said she doesn't want to date anyone who she's already friends with because that's how it started with her ex.”

“That sucks.” Fish stood up. “Alright, this calls for alcohol.”

“It's 2 in the afternoon.” Hiccup laughed, getting up and following him into the kitchen to find something to drink.

“I'll text Tuck.” Fish told him. “His sister set me up with Heather, maybe she can do the same for you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Hiccup took a beer from his friend and they went back to the couch.

“So what's this girl actually like?” Fish asked. “All you've told me so far is why you can't date her, not why you want to.”

“She's amazing.” Hiccup smiled. “She's funny, she doesn't take shit from anyone, she's a college counselor, so she spends all her time researching places that she thinks the high schoolers she works with will want to go.” He takes a drink. “And she's hot.”

“Wow.” Fish nodded. “I'll drink to that.” His phone went off and he looked at it. “Tuck will be here later. Drink buddy, you've earned it.”

By the time Tuck arrived, with Ruth, he had to let himself in.

“Don't worry, it's just Fish and one of his friends, I met him at a party here once.”

“And you're sure this is a good idea?”

“You created something beautiful with Fish and Heather sis.” Tuck laughed, poking her in the side as she rolled her eyes. “Time to do it again.”

“I only did that because Fish was _nice_ , this guy could be a nightmare.”

“He's not, trust me.” And he walked into the apartment. “Fish? You guys awake?” He turned to Ruth and motioned for her to follow him. They walked slowly into where the TV was and Ruth had to stop herself from laughing. Fish sat on the couch, a beer in once hand, watching the TV while a skinny guy with reddish hair laid on the floor, his face in the rug, talking to himself.

“What the hell is going on here?” Tuck asked, laughing and sitting on the couch. “How are we feeling.”

“Fine.” Fish said, but then looked at the floor. “Him? Not so much.”

“What happened?” Tuck asked, trying to roll over the body on the floor. “Is he okay?”

“It's like four, is he drunk?” Ruth knelt down. “Hi, I'm Ruth and my brother wants me to set you up with my friend.” She watched as he picked his head up and smiled at her.

“Hi.”

“Ruth, this is Fish's friend.”

“Nice to meet you.” She said, standing up. “Alright, I've seen enough.”

“No! Don't give up yet. Come on Haddock, time to rally.”

“Haddock?” Ruth looked back at him. “Is that really your name?”

“Last name.” He sat up and back, leaning on the couch for support. “That's why good old Fish and I became friends.” He threw his hand up in the air, which Fish took in his for a moment. “United by unfortunate names.”

“At least my parents gave me a real first name.” Fish laughed, and Ruth watched as the guy on the floor stood up faster than she thought possible for someone in his state and tackled him.

“My name is adorable!” He said, laughing, “Shut up.”

“So, will you set them up?” Tuck asked, and Ruth looked at him, and then back to Fish and Haddock.

“Maybe?”

“If you don't want to it's fine.” He shrugged and finally let Fish go, sitting on the arm of the couch and picking up a water bottle from the side table. “It was just an idea Fish had.”

“Just, let me ask you some questions.” Ruth said, shaking her head and thinking to herself, _Astrid's gonna kill me_. “Do you have a clean apartment?”

“Yes.” All three of them answered at once. “But right now it's a little cluttered.” He admitted. “My dad died a few months ago and all his stuff ended up at my place so I'm still sorting through it.” He said. “But it doesn't smell and I do laundry.” He added hastily.

“Okay.” Ruth continued. “Do you cook?”

“Not well, but I do make most of my own food because I don't like doing take out.”

“Good answer.” She smiled at him. “Would you have sex on a first date?”

“Depends on the date.” He told her, and Fish tried to push him off the arm. “I'm serious!” Haddock defended himself. “If it's someone I've never met, the chances are slight to none, but if it's someone I already know and we're just kind of like, seeing if we _should_ date, then yeah, why not?”

“Alright then.” Rush turned to her brother. “I'll do it.”

“You'll set him up?” Tuck threw his arms in the air. “Touchdown! Oh! Make it that hot blonde.”

“Oh my god.” Ruth turned and left the room, rolling her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at the three of them. This was going to work, she thought, he was nice, and seemed put together, now it was up to Fish and his weirdly nice apartment to do the rest. She pulled out her phone as she waited for the elevator, calling Astrid.

“Hello?” Her voice was soft. “What's up?”

“I found you a date.” Ruth told her excitedly. “He's one of Tuck's friends, but he seems really nice, and you can meet him and get over your fourth floor crush.”

“Oh god, Ruth I don't know.” Ruth could hear Astrid sigh through the phone. “What's he like?”

“He's calm.” Ruth said. “He doesn't seem to be like the other guys.”

“Okay, that's good I guess, is he anything like...” She trailed off and Ruth picked up on what she was asking.

“No, he isn't anything like satan.”

“Oh wow.” Astrid thought for a second. “Would it have to be one on one?”

“No, Tuck's friend Fish has an amazing apartment, and he has parties there sometimes.”

“Wait, you told me about this. You set him up with Heather right?”

“Yup, and they're still together.” Ruth said proudly. “So you down?”

“Yeah.” Astrid said, and Ruth could hear the smile forming. “I'm down.”

 


	6. Party They're Both At

Hiccup stressed about his “blind date” until the day of the party, going over to Fish's house early in the day to try and calm down a bit before he was introduced to this friend of Ruth's.

“Do I look okay?” Hiccup kept trying to mess with his hair, and Fish rolled his eyes.

“You look fine.” Fish's girlfriend, Heather, had come early as well, helping Fish with food and telling Hiccup that he was a very nice person, and whoever this girl was she would be lucky to date him.

“Are you sure?” Hiccup asked again. “Are you just saying that so I'll stop asking?”

“No!” Heather laughed. “You look fine, and I think you need to just calm down and enjoy yourself. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But what if she doesn't like me?” Heather rolled her eyes and sighed, taking Hiccup's shoulders.

“You will be fine. Do I want to date you? No. Are we friends? Yes.” She smiled. “The worst thing that's going to happen is you find a new friend.”

“But he doesn't want a new friend.” Fish piped up. “He wants the hot girl who lives in his building.”

“Then why is Ruth setting you up with one of her friends?” Heather turned to her boyfriend with an accusing expression on her face.

“Because the hot girl in Hiccup's building doesn't want to date him.” Hiccup deadpanned, leaning back on the counter and running his hands over his face. “This was a terrible idea.” He pulled out his phone. “What's Ruth's number? I'll tell her this was a bad idea.”

“No, it's not a bad idea.” Heather said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You know I say this out of kindness, but you have got to get out more.” She shook her head at him while Fish tried to suppress his laughter.

“Thanks.” Hiccup groaned. “This is hopeless.”

“No, it's fine.” Heather waved him off. “Now help me with the drink cooler, my brother will be here with ice any minute.” The three of them continued to get ready until Heather's older brother showed up, the four of them deciding on music and putting out snacks until some of the others arrived. People from Fish's work, friends of Heather, and eventually, Tuck and Ruth.

“Alright, she'll be here soon.” Ruth told Hiccup. “Don't be nervous, she's cool, and you seem like a nice person.” She smiled at him and Hiccup thanked her again for trusting him to be nice to her friend.

“She's tough.” Ruth admitted. “If you're _not_ nice to her, I will not be held responsible for her actions.”

“Noted.” Hiccup said, and he picked up his beer from the counter, walking around and saying hi to a few of Fish's friends who he had met at previous events in the apartment, talking to them about their jobs and what's been going on at the store, what kind of dog he recommends for a niece who likes to be outside all the time, and if a salamander is a good idea for a young child. Eventually, his casual conversation was interrupted by Ruth, who grabbed his arm and started to pull him along behind her.

“She's here, and I think you should meet her over there.” She pointed to an area of the apartment that wasn't populated at all, and Hiccup nodded.

“Okay, I'm just gonna go like, I don't know, splash some water on my face.”

“You're not gonna go like, jack off to calm your nerves are you?” Ruth looked at him with a slightly cautious expression, but he only laughed and shook his head.

“No, nothing like that. I just need to like, prepare myself I guess.”

“Okay, I'll point you out to her when you come back.” She told him. “It'll be fine.” She took his beer and put it down. “Go.” He walked away from her, heading into the bathroom off of Fish's room and looking at his pale face in the mirror.

“You're going to be fine.” He told himself softly. “Everything is going to be fine.”

Earlier that day Astrid had done almost the exact same thing. Wondering if she should wear something sexy or just wear something comfortable and hope for the best. After looking at the weather she decided that comfortable was going to win out, and pulling on leggings and a long tunic top she looked in the mirror once again.

“That'll do.” She told herself, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and twirling her finger around one of the curls that had formed in the shorter hairs at the base of her neck. Because of her blonde hair, whenever she pulled all of it back, her forehead looked much larger and she contemplated taking it down, but then decided that she wasn't super concerned about it, and was mainly doing this for Ruth's sake, or that's what she told herself, looking at her phone and finding herself disappointed that she hadn't gotten a text from Hiccup. She pulled boots on and headed for the door, making sure she had her keys and phone with her before zipping up her coat and heading for the door texted Ruth that she was on her way. _He's already here!_ Ruth texted back immediately, _I'll prep him for you ;)_ causing Astrid to roll her eyes at the phone.

She went to the building that Ruth had given her the address for, telling the doorman that she was looking for _The Fish Residence_ , and he told her which floor and number he was. The door was unlocked when she got to it, and she could hear voices, deciding that it would be easier to just go in and look for Ruth rather than stand in the hallway trying to get someone to hear her. The party wasn't as dark as she was expecting, and she could see that the apartment was nice looking. She didn't see anyone that she recognized, but as she walked further into the apartment she noticed Tuck and tried to get his attention.

“Hey!” He stood up from the place he was sitting and walked over to her. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?” She asked. “Your sister-”

“Oh shit!” Tuck slapped his forehead. “She actually did it!”

“What do you mean?” Astrid suddenly felt nervous about this. “Actually did what?”

“I didn't think she'd be able to convince you to come.” He laughed. “Anyway, Ruth's in the kitchen, come on.” He guided her towards the kitchen where Ruth and a girl with dark hair were talking.

“Astrid! You made it.” Ruth wrapped an arm around Astrid'd shoulders and smiled at her. “This is Heather, she's Fish's girlfriend. Heather this is Astrid.”

“Nice to meet you.” Heather smiled at her. “Ruth set me up with Fish so you're in good hands.”

“Huh.” Astrid turned to Ruth. “Quite the little matchmaker.”

“I dabble.” She waved them off and grabbed a drink for Astrid. “So.” She pulled her further into the apartment. “He's already here, and I think you guys will get along. I've only met him once but he's totally your type and if you guys don't hit it off then _I_ might date him.”

“What's his name?” Astrid asked, causing Ruth to stop.

“Hayden I think? I don't know something like that.” She waved it off. “But I don't know his first name, just that it's not like, a normal name.”

“Just point him out to me.” She looked around, trying to decide who she wanted it to be. But before she could get too far a familiar head of red and brown hair walked in front of her, heading for where a small group of people were standing.

“Oh god...” She said softly, ducking slightly behind Ruth. “What's he doing here?”

“What? Who?” Ruth looked around, instantly on edge. “If Satan is here I will _kill_ Fish.”

“No, not him, _Hiccup_ , the guy I told you about.”

“Who?” But Astrid was still pointing. “Are you serious?”

“What?” Astrid still hadn't managed to put two and two together and Ruth pulled her aside.

“Hiccup? The guy out there? _That's Fish's friend_.” Ruth smiled at her. “You're here to meet him.” Astrid looked at her in horror.

“You set me up with the guy I'm trying _not_ to date. I can't believe this.”

“Well you never told me his name!” Ruth defended herself. “What do you want me to tell him? You're sick and had to leave?”

“No.” Astrid ran her hands over her face. “I don't want that.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing.” Astrid looked at her friend. “I'm sorry, but I think I just want to go and talk to him.”

“Okay, but you're not going to date him because you _just_ got out of a relationship.”

“I know.” She sighed and looked back to where Hiccup was, his back still turned toward her.

“He's waiting for me to introduce you two.” Ruth said. “Do you just want to talk to him?”

“No, tell him to like, go to the big window in the living room.”

“This is so middle school.” Ruth rolled her eyes, but gave Astrid's arm a squeeze. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I think I will.” She nodded and turned away, walking back towards the kitchen for a moment, trying to peek over her shoulder to see if Ruth was talking to him yet. She waited, and Ruth come back, nodding to her that he was near the window she had seen.

Astrid walked slowly, her hands holding onto the hem of her top, smoothing it down, before messing with the end her her hair again, suddenly wishing she had left it down.

“Hi.” She said softly, waiting for him to turn, but the music was loud enough that he didn't seem to hear her, looking out the window at the city without a clue that she was standing behind him. Astrid rolled her eyes and stepped up beside him. “Something interesting down there?” She asked, and he turned to her quickly, jumping slightly as if she had scared him. “I can barely see anything.”

“Wha-Astrid what are you doing here?” He asked. “How do you know Fish?”

“I don't.” She admitted. “Tonight was the first time I had met him.”

“So...” He pressed, and she sighed.

“But I'm a friend of Ruth's.” She started. “And her twin brother Tuck, asked her to set up one of their friends.” She gestured to herself. “So she set you up with me.” Hiccup groaned and turned back to the window for a second.

“Wow, so funny.” He laughed humorlessly. “Set him up with the girl who's already said no. Great.”

“Wait a second.” Astrid was hurt by his accusation, taking his arm and making him turn back to her. “I didn't know about this.” He didn't respond and her irritation only grew. “I didn't plan this!” She let go of him and took a step back. “Why would I do something like that?”

“I don't know.” He shrugged and ran his hands over his face. “Why did you agree to get set up with someone? I thought you didn't want to date anyone.”

“No, just someone I know.”

“So me?” He rolled his eyes. “Wow.”

“No, that's not what I mean.” She struggled to put into words all of what she was feeling, trying to articulate how much she didn't want to lose him. “I really like you bu-”

“But _just as a friend_ , I get it, it's fine.”

“No!” Astrid grabbed his shoulders, blinking a few times. “I _really_ like you.” Her hands relaxed, but didn't let go as she looked up at him, “Okay?”

“Okay.” Hiccup was smiling at her now, and Astrid could feel her face heating up.

“But I don't want to date someone I'm friends with.” She reiterated, pulling away from him suddenly. “Not again.”

“What, so now you're just gonna wait until you meet someone and instantly fall in love with them, and that's it? No interaction beforehand?”

“I don't know, is that a bad thing?”

“I think it's an improbable thing.” He told her. “Most people I know are at least sort of friends with the person they're dating.” Astrid didn't have a response to that. He was right, in more ways than she wanted to admit, and she knew it was stupid to assume that she could ever find someone that quickly.

“I just-” She started and didn't know how to continue. “I just want to be your friend, but I also want to make out with you all the time.” He laughed at this, ducking his head for a moment.

“All the time?”

“Well not _all_ the time.” She shrugged. “But enough.”

“So, why don't we just do that?” His eyes met hers and he smiled. “Not _all_ the time, but enough.”

“Because then we would be dating right?” He shrugged again. “I mean we already cook for each other, we hang out almost every night.” She thought about it for a moment. “Oh my god we're basically dating now.” _Ruth warned me about this_ , she thought to herself. “I just got out of a relationship.”

“I know.” Hiccup nodded. “But who says we have to be like, _dating_ dating,”

“What's the difference?” Astrid asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head slightly to the side.

“Well, we would still have dinner together.” He snorted. “But then instead of watching a movie we'd just make out on the couch.”

“And dates?”

“No dates, just hanging out.” He clarified. “No parents.”

“No dinners with friends.” She added. “And no sleepovers.” He looked at her with a strange expression and she shrugged. “Yet.”

“I can live with that.” Hiccup stepped closer to her, his hands slightly outstretched to her, an invitation to take them that she slowly took advantage of, letting her hands slip into his as she looked up at him again. “What about PDA?” He asked quietly. “Any rules?”

“I'm not big on it.” Astrid told him. “But I could make an exception for like, a birthday or something, I don't know.”

“Wow.” He laughed. “What a coincidence, today's my birthday.”

“No.” Astrid laughed, knowing well that his birthday wouldn't be for another month at least. “You don't say.”

“Yup.” He nodded. “Today's the day.”

“Then I guess it's okay.” And she let go of his hands, bringing her hands up his arms to wrap around his neck as he met her halfway, kissing her and pulling her against him as she sighed, her eyes closed before their lips touched, her grip on him tightening as she rose up onto her toes. Astrid wasn't sure how long they kissed before a voice interrupted them, but she was not feeling particularly generous, and thought about pulling away to punch someone when Ruth's voice joined in.

“Oh lord.” She said. “Move along people nothing to see.” But Astrid laughed into Hiccup's mouth, pulling away and looking at him before taking a step back.

“Wow.” Heather was standing next to Ruth, shaking her head, her eyes wide. “You're good Ruth.”

“Thanks.” Ruth said sharply. “It's a gift.”

“Uh, do you want to-” Hiccup started but Astrid cut him off.

“Leave? Yes.” She took his hand and started to pull him away, glancing back at Ruth who still looked concerned, going to find her coat and soon they were both zippered and buttoned back up.

“Milady.” Hiccup held out his arm for her, and she laughed, taking it as they walked down the street. There was a thin coat of snow on the sidewalks as they made their way back to the apartment building, and by the time they made it, the snow had started again, causing both of them to brush themselves off as soon as they entered the building.

“Shall I walk you home?” Hiccup asked, taking off his gloves and holding out his hand for her. “It's just up the way from me.”

“That would be lovely.” She told him, happiness radiating between them as they trekked up the stairs. Neither said a word, but smiled and looked straight ahead until her door was in sight.

“I think this was the best case scenario for tonight.” Astrid admitted as they came to a stop at her apartment. “Ruth really does seem to know what she's doing. Whether she knows it or not.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Hiccup frowned slightly. “Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay.” She reached up and kissed him again, her enthusiasm knocking him back slightly, causing him to take a second to regain his balance before kissing her back. Eventually she pulled away to breathe, hugging him to her and smiling into his shoulder.

“Have a good night.” She heard him whisper, pulling away slowly and kissing her forehead. “Sleep well.”

“I will.” She told him, and finally opened the door, slipping inside and watching him walk away. She closed the door and got ready for bed in silence, not making a single sound until she fell onto her bed, pulling a pillow over her face and squealing in excitement for a few moments, laughing to herself and rolling onto her side, optimistic that maybe this time, things would turn out okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for the kudos and comments, it gives me the power to keep writing! Happy 2019 everyone!  
> -FJ


	7. His Dad's Stuff

When Hiccup woke up the next morning he looked up at the ceiling for longer than usual, his thoughts wandering to the night before, and the “arrangement” that he and Astrid had made. He wasn't sure if it would count as friends with benefits, but he knew without a doubt that they were most definitely not dating. It didn't bother him that much. He knew she liked him, he had been pretty obvious about his feelings for her, and he smiled to himself as he got up, brushing his teeth and getting dressed, looking in the mirror and messing with his hair for a few moments before heading for the front door of the apartment, grabbing what he would need for work and leaving quickly.

The snow from the night before had piled up on the steps and on the sidewalk outside, and Hiccup smiled to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He loved the cold, and his favorite time of year was the winter, the darkness providing him more comfort than the light ever had. As he walked into the small building that he worked in, he saw Fish get up and immediately start following him.

“So.” Fish poked him. “What was _that_ last night?” He wiggled his eyebrows but Hiccup only rolled his eyes.

“That's the girl.” He said. “The one that lives in my building. She's friends with Ruth.”

“Wait, the girl that you were kissing at my place last night is the same girl that said she didn't want to date you?”

“Yup.” Hiccup dropped his coat and bag. “So we're not dating.”

“But you kiss in public.”

“Once, we kissed in public _once_.” He laughed softly to himself. “Our first kiss.”

“Fascinating.” Fish's monotone voice caused Hiccup to glare at him. “So if you're not dating her what are you doing?”

“Just hanging out with her.” Hiccup shrugged. “And don't even ask me what that means.”

“I wasn't going to.” Fish shook his head. “Are you happy about this at least?”

“I think so.” He admitted. “She's awesome. I love hanging out with her.”

“But?” Fish prompted.

“If we're not dating then what are we doing?” Hiccup had asked himself that same question a hundred times since he had woken up, not wanting to face the reality that “not dating” her might be more difficult than “just friends”. Their relationship had changed, there was no way around it, and neither of them was sure how to react to it. He hadn't texted her since the night before, hadn't asked if she had slept well, worried that she would once again accuse him of wanting to be in a relationship, and not wanting to deal with that conversation so early in the morning, he had simply gotten up and pretended that it didn't matter to him how she was feeling, or what she was thinking.

“I'm not sure if you're asking me that.” Fish said. “I don't really have an answer.”

“I know.” Hiccup turned to him. “Just thinking out loud I guess.”

“You'll figure it out.” Fish pat him on the shoulder. “And just ask your mom, she knows everything.”

“Maybe I will.” It had been a few weeks since he had really talked her to her. Hiccup had always been closer with his dad, his mom's job taking her far away and often it had been up to his father to raise him. Hiccup hadn't minded, he knew his mother was doing important work, but it had been hard to know that her love of animals sometimes came before her love for him. Towards the end of the day he called her, leaving a message that he wanted her to come over for dinner and that they needed to really start going through the stuff that had come out of the house after his dad had died.

At the end of the day, Hiccup was ready for a nap, but after receiving a text from his mom confirming that she would be coming over, he started to make a shopping list in his head, trying to remember what he had in the apartment. He picked up the the bare bones for pasta, hoping that he would have the rest at home and pulled his coat on, locking up the back of the building and walking with Fish to the subway station.

“Good luck with Astrid.” Fish said, pulling out his own phone. “If you need to get drunk later this week Heather is super busy so I'll be solo all week.”

“Thanks.” Hiccup told him, turning towards his train and boarding, the mix of sweat and warm air familiar as he watched people come and go, waiting for his stop. After shopping he trekked his way back to the building, making it into his apartment without having to smile at anyone, calling it a win and dropping the two bags by his sides onto the floor and kicking his shoes off, looking around and wishing that he could just sleep. He felt more drained than usual, and even thought the night before he hadn't had more than a beer, he had the headache and dizzy feeling of a hangover. But he looked at his watch and realized he only had an hour before his mom was going to show up. Before he could even get started, the door behind him was knocked on and he sighed, hoping it wasn't one of the neighbors, checking in on him again. After his father died, anyone from the floor was liable to come and see him at random times, often giving him some kind of casserole that he had to either eat or throw away before returning their pyrex to them, making him even more miserable, but when he opened the door it wasn't a neighbor who stood there carrying something to eat.

“Hey.” Astrid walked by him into the apartment and looked around. “Are you already making dinner?” She looked at the bags. “Are you making pasta?”

“I was going to.” He wasn't sure if he should close the door, standing awkwardly turned toward her as she set the dish on the counter and faced him with her hands on her hips. “My mom is coming over in like an hour.” He told her. “And one of the rules...”

“No parents.” She nodded. “I'll just leave when you go to let her in.” She waved it off as though it was no big deal, and Hiccup swung the door closed, joining her at the counter. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her, was that something they were going to do now when they saw each other? Or was it more of a spontaneous makeouts whenever kind of deal? That was something else they would have to talk about at some point. He settled for watching as she made herself comfortable in his kitchen, turning to him eventually with a pot on her hand.

“Are you just gonna stand there.”

“Sir no, sir.” He said, laughing as she made to hit him over the head with it. “watch it that thing weighs a ton.”

“Don't be such a baby.” She rolled her eyes and turned to the sink, filling the pot with water and setting it on the stove. “So what are you and your mom gonna do tonight?” She asked. “Should I come back later?”

“I think we're gonna go through some of my dad's stuff, like, it would be cool to have a table to eat at.” They both looked towards the table that was still mostly covered in piles of books and papers, a few boxes with other things inside that he hadn't been able to go through yet. “It's just too much.”

“I'm sorry it's been hard for you.” She said. “If you want to talk about it I don't think it'll be breaking any rules.”

“Thanks.” He told her, handing her the box of spaghetti and smiling.

“You're adorable.” Her voice was quiet as she turned away from him but there was no mistaking what she said, but he just couldn't help it.

“I'm _what_?”

“You heard me.” She turned back, trying not to smile, and still unable to look up at him. “You,” she looked up at his face, “are,” reaching up her eyes met his, “adorable.” And she kissed him softly, the box of spaghetti pressed against the side of his neck for a second as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tentatively put his hands on her waist, holding her slightly at bay for a second before pulling her against him.

They stayed like that until the sound of water boiling over caused both to break away, looking to the stove.

“Time for spaghetti.” She walked over and opened the box, leaving a slightly dazed Hiccup to look after her, watching as she dumped the box in, not even bothering to measure it. “I know what you're thinking and you can heat it up later, it'll be fine.”

“It's never as good though.” He protested, feeling his phone go off in his pocket he picked it out, looking at the screen and saying, “Oh shit, my mom's here.”

“Oh.” Astrid looked at what she was making. “I'll go.”

“Okay but, I liked what you said before.” He stepped closer to her. “About coming back later, can't we do that?”

“Yeah.” She said softly, giggling in a way that he hadn't heard before. “We can.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” She looked to the dish she had brought. “How about I take dessert upstairs, and when your mom leaves you come up, I'll leave the door unlocked, just let yourself in.”

“I like that idea a lot.” He told her, heading for the door with her trailing after him. “I'll see you later.” He told her at the stairwell and turned away.

“Hold on.” She said, and caught up with him, kissing his cheek before backing away again. “Just you know, in case.”

“In case what?”

“I fall asleep or something.” She shrugged. “I do that sometimes.”

“I'll wake you up if it means I can kiss you again.” He laughed and she glared at him.

“If you ever wake me up I will come after you.”

“I can't wait.” He said quietly and started walking down the stairs.

He let his mom into the building, neither of them spoke on the way up, entering the apartment that she had only been to a handful of times, Hiccup dishing out pasta and handing her a plate, moving some of the stuff off the table and sitting across from her.

“This is good.” She told him eventually. “Your father taught you well.”

“He did.” Was all Hiccup could say, nodding and going back to his food. They mostly ate in silence, the tension building as they finished. After quickly doing the dishes, Hiccup joined her at the table, picking up a book and handing it to her.

“I don't want this, and I don't think we need to keep it.”

“Why not?” His mother looked at the book, opening it and making a point to show him that his father had written his name on the inside cover. “It was his.”

“Because I don't have room, and you don't have room, and he wrote his name on all his books, it's not special because of that.”

“You have no sentimental appreciation.” She told him, closing the book and setting it in her lap. “I'll take it home with me.”

“Are you going to do that with everything?” Hiccup ignored the first part of what she had said, not having the energy to deal with _that_ conversation again. “Because most of the stuff on this table is stuff that I don't want. It's stuff I haven't found a place for.”

“What about this?” She pulled an old camera out of the pile. “How could you get rid of this?”

“Because dad wasn't a photographer! That camera didn't mean anything to him.” Hiccup sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “He owned like, eight cameras while you were away, and this was just the last one.” He took it from her and got up, going over to where a mostly empty box was. “I'm getting rid of this box of stuff tomorrow, we need to fill it.” He started grabbing more books and without even showing them to her started putting them in the box.

“You can't get rid of them like that!” She got up, the first book falling from her lap. “You can't!”

“I have to!” He told her, exasperated and tired he was done being civil with her. “I can't keep all of this.” He motioned to the rest of the room. “And I'm keeping a lot of it. Do you know how much clutter there is here now? It drives me crazy. I hate that every surface is covered in stuff, I just can't take it, I have to get rid of some stuff.”

“But it was his!” His mother knelt down beside the box. “I remember when he bought this book, it was at the small store that the Robertson's owned.” She said, placing it next to the box.

“But he read it once and decided he didn't like it.” Hiccup told her. “You were in Asia, and he read it with me, and neither of us liked it, but he just never got rid of books, so here it is.”

“Oh.” She looked at it again. “I didn't know that.”

“No, you wouldn't.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” She leaned back on her heels and crossed her arms at him. “I'm sorry I wasn't around more, but I had to work.”

“I know.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “And I don't want to fight, I asked you here so I could get rid of some of this stuff.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “We can get rid of the book.”

“And what about this one?” He picked up another. “None of these are books he cared about, you can tell by what good condition they're in.”

“Okay, you can get rid of those.” She nodded and wiped her eyes. Hiccup sighed and shifted so that he was beside her, hugging her as she softly cried into his shirt.

“I'm sorry.” She said. “It's just hard.”

“I know.” Hiccup bit down on his tongue to keep from telling her that he was worse for him, his fingernails digging into his palms to keep from yelling that he wouldn't feel so alone if she had been around more when he was growing up, that he wouldn't feel like he had already lost both parents if she had been able to balance her life the way an adult should.

By the time she left Hiccup had two boxes of stuff that she had approved him to get rid of, and three boxes he would get rid of and she'd never know. He looked at his watch and went into his room, wanting to go to sleep more than anything. He changed into an old tee shirt and sweatpants before remembering that he told Astrid he would go up to see her. He contemplated not even going for a second, before pulling on a sweatshirt and going to his door, locking it behind him and heading upstairs. Her door was unlocked and he walked in, hearing that the TV was going and walking in to find her sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, watching what looked like a house flipping show, her head turning to him as soon as he was in the doorway.

“Hey.” She smiled. “How was your mom?”

“Fine.” Hiccup stayed in the doorway. “She's fine.”

“Okay, we can watch part of a movie, I'm kind of tired, but I'll stay up a little more.” She looked at him, trying to stifle a yawn and shaking her head as though to stay awake.

“Want to just go to sleep?” He asked. “I don't want to deal with any of this tonight.”

“You want to sleep?” She asked, and he nodded. “Here?”

“If that's okay with you.” He said. “If it's not that's fine.” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“No!” She moved quickly, and stood up. “I'm tired.” She dropped the blanket. “I'm already in pajamas.” She was wearing an outfit similar to his, and she walked by him. They silently walked toward her bedroom, Hiccup following close behind her, watching the way her hair swayed as she walked, matching the slight motion of her hips as they walked down the small hallway to her room.

“It's a little messy in here.” She opened the door and the light caused Hiccup to squint for a moment, looking around and nodding his head.

“We can work on your clutter.”

“Oh shut up.” She nudged him, but instead of allowing her to pull away he grabbed her around the waist and kissed the side of her face. She quickly turned in his arms and kissed him with more energy than he thought she had, her hands knotting in his hair for a few moments until his hands moved down her back and he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she laughed against his mouth.

“I thought we were going to sleep.” She said, pressing her forehead to his.

“That's a good idea.” He said, still holding her. “Let's sleep.” He walked forward, and she held on tightly as he fell forward onto her bed, landing on top of her and stopping himself from completely landing on her with his arms, his hands on either side of her face, he leaned down and kissed her again. His arms moved from beside her face, the full weight of his chest settling onto hers as his hands spread over the skin of her sides, moving in small circles. He pulled back to breathe eventually, looking down at her as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room again.

“That light is going to bother me.”

“Well if we're going to sleep I should turn it off.” Astrid tried to turn underneath him and Hiccup rolled off, taking off his sweatshirt and letting it fall to the floor. Astrid turned off the light and Hiccup's eyes adjusted as she pulled back the covers. He slid in beside her and didn't take his eyes off her, facing her as he laid down, Astrid mirroring his movements until both of them had the covers pulled up to their shoulders, looking at the other one in the light coming from the window.

“Goodnight.” She whispered to him. “We'll talk in the morning.”

“Okay.” He told her, adjusting so one of his hands was under the pillow, the other one resting in front of his face. He closed his eyes and immediately knew it wouldn't be long until he fell asleep. But as he started to fade in and out, he felt something against his hand, and realized that it was Astrid's fingers trying to coax his hand to take hers. He gripped her for a second, pulling her hand against his lips and kissing it softly before letting her pull it between them, holding onto him as her breathing began to find a rhythm that matched his and they both fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little longer because it might be a few days before another update, so I wanted to make sure you had a decent amount. Thanks for reading!


	8. Two Broken Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the chapters are getting longer as I keep writing... Not sure how that's happening but I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

When Astrid woke up she was aware that someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and found that her head had been tucked beneath Hiccup's chin. She smiled and pressed a kiss against his chest, closing her eyes and settling into his arms.

“Does this mean we broke a rule?” She heard from above her head, not realizing that he was already awake. She looked up and saw him peering down at her.

“No, this is fine.”

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Even though it was uncomfortable to make eye contact, Astrid didn't want to move.

“As comfortable as this is.” He admitted after a moment. “I can't feel my arm.” Astrid let out a snort of laughter and looked down to the arm that was tucked beside her waist.

“Are you serious?”

“Completely.” She rolled away and watched as he tried to lift it, her hand going over her mouth to stifle the laughter. “You did this you know.” She laughed as he used his other arm to pull it over the covers, struggling to sit up, he leaned against the headboard of her bed.

“What does it feel like?”

“It's so asleep.” He groaned. “This is going to suck.” He took a sharp breath and closed his eyes, Astrid still trying not to laugh as he started to move the tips of his fingers.

“There you go!” She took his hand. “Look at that!”

“Yeah, this is great.” He watched her lift his hand to her face and kiss his palm, tracing the lines as slowly he regained the ability to hold up his own arm.

“Was it worth it?” She asked, and he nodded, sitting up straighter as she leaned forward to kiss him softly. “So.” She pulled away and leaned against his chest, throwing a leg up over him and closing her eyes. “Tell me about your mom.”

“This doesn't break any rules?” He asked, and Astrid thought she heard a bitter undertone to his voice as his chest vibrated against her ear.

“No.” She looked up at him. “I'm your friend and I care about you, but I also think you're comfortable.” He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“You are the first person to ever call me comfortable, in any situation.”

“So your mom.”

“She just won't get rid of any of my dad's stuff. I think she feels guilty about being gone so much while he was alive.”

“Why was she gone so much?”

“She's a veterinarian, but for like, whole reserves. If something is happening to multiple elephants on a single reservation they call her.”

“Wow, is that why you love animals so much?”

“Yeah, the store I own used to-”

“Own?” She sat upright. “You _own_ the pet store? I thought you just worked at it.”

“No, it belonged to my parents.” He told her. “When my mom started to take more jobs overseas I started to work there with my dad, and then when he died it passed to me.” He shrugged. “Sometimes I forget that I actually own it now, so yeah. I own a pet store.”

“That's amazing.”

“Fish works there, and Heather's brother, did you meet him?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“You would remember.” He shook his head. “Guy is a little off.”

“Heather seemed so normal though.” Astrid said, settling back against his chest.

“They weren't raised together, and only saw each other a few times a year, so they're very different yes.”

“That's awful.” Astrid said softly. “At least they have a relationship now.”

“Yeah, it was rough for a while.” He admitted. “Heather was angry with her parents, and at Dag. It was rough.”

“So this just happened recently? Since she and Fish got together?”

“Yeah, he came back into her life like, six months ago.”

“Shit.” She whispered, and closed her eyes for another moment before a horrible thought occurred to her. “Wait, what time is it?”

“It's almost seven why?”

“I'm gonna be so late.” She jumped up and started to pull her hair back, looking around for the pants that she had decided she could wear one more day. “Can you go and put some hot water on.”

“Yeah sure.” Hiccup got up and left the room, Astrid going into the bathroom and running the hot water while she braided her hair, looking in the mirror and cursing herself for another moment before quickly washing her face, sticking a toothbrush in her mouth and going to the kitchen to find that one of the burners was on, as well as the toaster. She saw a sticky note on the fridge and pulled it down, _Back in Five_ , and she looked to where two mugs were side by side, spitting into the kitchen sink and rinsing quickly. She got dressed and when she returned Hiccup was back, dressed and stretching his arms over his head.

“I had to brush my teeth.” He told her. “I felt gross.”

“I only have like ten minutes.” She told him, gesturing sadly to the breakfast he had been working on.

“I know, you're not eating this here. He turned to the counter where he had a small tupperware. “I didn't know where yours were so I brought one of mine.”

“What's it for?”

“I'm gonna put your breakfast in it, and then you can eat on the train.” He smiled. “It's how I do it sometimes.”

“Speaking of which, when do you open?”

“There's someone at the store starting at seven to take care of the animals, but I don't have to be there until nine or ten.”

“Where is it?” She asked, turning off the water and pouring herself some tea. “I'll come visit.”

“It's on Birch, next to the laundromat.”

“Oh my god, Hiccup's Hideaway for Pets, I walk by there sometimes.” She shook her head. “How did I not realize that?”

“Most people don't think Hiccup is a person.” He told her. “They think it's the owners pet.”

“It's a cute name.” She picked up her mug, nearly burning her tongue but drinking her way through it, dropping it in the sink and turning back to him. “And I would love to stay and argue with you about it, but I have to get to work.”

“Okay.” He gave her a thumbs up she she rolled her eyes, stepping up and kissing him quickly on the lips.

“I'll see you tonight.” She told him. “You can just let yourself out whenever, I gotta go.”

“Okay, bye.” He leaned on the counter and watched as she left the room, groaning as the door closed and turning to hit his head softly off the fridge. “You are an idiot.” He told himself, going back to her room and getting the sweatshirt that he had left there the night before.

Astrid's day turned out to be pretty normal, and she was thankful that at least one part of her life hadn't changed. She met with a few students to talk about test scores, telling some of them to reach further, talking to others about the hard truth that their dream school might be a little too much money, or too far away, but she made it through okay, texting Hiccup when she left that she would be bringing takeout to his place because she wasn't it a mood to cook. She ordered on the way, waiting about five minutes in the lobby until she saw someone get out of a car outside with food in his hands.

“Hi, are you here for Astrid?” She asked him, taking out her wallet and paying quickly, going upstairs and trying the door to his apartment. It was unlocked, and she let herself in. Hiccup was doing dishes at the sink, and he smiled at her as she closed the door.

“Alright, here's dinner, I'm going to change.” She set the food down. “I know it's still light out but I need pajamas.”

“Okay, I'll be down here.” He told her, wiping his hands as she left again, looking at the bag of takeout now sitting on the section of his table that was cleared off. The mess was smaller now that he had started to get rid of some of his dad's stuff, but there was so much more of it in his room, taking up most of his space, that he had started pulling that out too, determined to get rid of as much as possible. He looked inside and smiled at her choices. It was basically everything from the local Chinese takeout place that they had talked about, the favorites that they only treated themselves to every once in a great while. She came back wearing a tee shirt, sweatpants, and no shoes.

“Alright, let's eat.” She grabbed plates as he opened the containers, handing him one and sitting down. “So how was the pet store?”

“Good, we're expanding to house some shelter animals as well, so we'll have a larger selection of cats and dogs soon.”

“That's great.” She told him, picking out what she wanted from the spread before them. “I had to tell a girl that the scholarship that would have sent her to a really good college didn't come through.” She sighed. “ _That_ was fun.”

“What kind of scholarship?”

“Athletic.” She told him. “She's a basketball player, but she has a history of knee injuries, the school didn't want to take the risk.”

“That's awful.”

“Most of the time I love my job.” She told him. “I'm good at it, and I can't wait to see where all these kids end up, but sometimes it sucks.”

“You're allowed to be frustrated at your job you know.” He told her. “Its perfectly normal.”

“I know, but I have to stay positive for them, that's what drains me.” It was silent for a little while as they ate, occasionally commenting on the food, or other inane things that people say when they aren't sure what to do. The weather, their friends, the fact that they need to do laundry, normal things that friends talked about.

After dinner Astrid did the dishes while Hiccup packed all of the leftovers up.

“You can just leave them here.” She told him. “I'll eat some more later probably.”

“Want to watch a movie?” He asked, opening the fridge and putting everything inside. “Something old and underrated that we both like?”

“I don't know how many more I've got in me.” She told him. “Most of that stuff is _soooo_ mainstream now.” She laughed as he rolled his eyes and went into the other room. Astrid settled onto the couch beside him, leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“If you start to lose feeling in our hand let me know.” She told him, kissing the side of his face. “I would hate to think that I'm making you uncomfortable.”

“You're fine.” He picked up the remote and started to flip through the list of movies that was available to them.

“What about a TV show?” She asked. “What have you been watching?”

“I recently started Parks and Rec-” Astrid groaned and looked up at him.

“Parks and Rec?”

“What, you don't like it?”

“Not the show, just Ann.”

“Not an Ann Fan?” He laughed.

“Do you know anyone who is?” She pulled away. “She's just so useless!”

“She's the reason for Leslie's quest to build a park!”

“She irritates me so much.” Astrid settled back against Hiccup. “But I suppose if you want to watch it we can.”

“Oh, thanks for your permission.”

“I'm only here for April.” She told him, poking him in the stomach. He started an episode and they watched in silence. But as the episode continued, while neither of them spoke, Hiccup started to stroke her hair, playing with it and pulling it back from her face, and she took his free hand, holding is and tracing circles on his palm. As the episode ended, she kissed his fingers and he stopped what he was doing, waiting as she began to move up his arm.

“Want to watch another?” His voice was raspy as Astrid sat up, turning to face him and shaking her head.

“No.” She whispered, and leaned forward to kiss him, letting him pull her into his lap until she was straddling him, her knees pressed into the couch on either side of him as his hands wound around her and found the skin of her back. They were colder than she had expected, but the sudden cool feeling on her skin was a strange relief as her hair fell around her face and her chest started to heat. She could hear the TV still going behind them, the sound of the theme song, and the soft conversation of the characters as she kissed him. Her hands wandered towards the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his back and breaking away for a few moments while she pulled it off, letting it fall beside them.

Her eyes met his and she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. It was slower this time, and she moved from his lips to the side of his neck, feeling it when he moved forward, gently shifting her to the couch and spreading out on top of her.

“Hold on.” he whispered, pulling away, and he reached over her for the remote and turned the TV off. “You're right, Ann's irritating.” He kissed her neck. “And her voice is weird.”

“Glad you see things my way.” She was struggling to think properly as his hands moved at her waist, gliding up her stomach and causing her to sit up slightly so he could pull her shirt off. The old sports bra she was wearing underneath could hardly be considered sexy, but Hiccup kissed his way down the side, resting his face on her stomach before looking up at her.

“So, what kind of music you like?” And she burst out laughing, running her fingers through his hair as he smiled into her skin.

“Gee, I don't know.” She continued to laugh. “I guess I like any music that can't be called EDM.”

“Good choice.” He looked up at her again. “What else?”

“Is this really what you want to be doing right now?” She asked, gesturing to the fact that he was still on top of her. “Asking me what kind of music I like?”

“I'm interested.” He shrugged, his hands moving to her sweatpants. “How about a compromise.”

“What kind?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You tell me what kind of music you like.” He told her, lifting her hips as he pulled at her clothing, “And I'll kiss you here.” He pressed a kiss to her hip. “Here.” He kissed further down her leg, pulling back for a moment to toss her pants onto the floor. He looked down at her and Astrid had to fight the urge to press her legs together. She felt exposed, but there was something about the way he looked at her, the small smile as he met her eyes again, leaning down to cup her hips as he brought his mouth closer to her. “And here.” He whispered, kissing her as Astrid sucked in a breath.

“Okay what kind of music do I like?” Her breath was becoming shallow and her hands moved, trying to find something to grab onto. “Uh, well I like ABBA a lot.” She told him, “And I like Amy Winehouse.” She was having trouble coming up with more, her mind blanking at she looked up at the ceiling. “And I like...” She sighed and tried again. “I like The 1975, and I-” She gasped. “I like _that_.” Her hands moved to his head, holding tightly onto his hair, “Do not stop that.” She bit down on her lip, closing her eyes as her hips began to move on their own and she was breathing so fast she couldn't speak, feeling as for a second her whole body tightened, her head back as part of her back arched off the couch.

Her body relaxed a few moments later as Hiccup kissed his way back to her lips, rolling off her slightly and kissing her cheek.

“I like Fleet Foxes.”

“Of course you do.” She was still breathing faster than usual, but now she could speak. “I bet you like the Shins too.”

“I do actually, but I knew about them long before Garden State so I like to think I'm better than the common riffraff.”

“Oh yeah, you're fine.” She laughed.

“Want to go to sleep?” His voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.” She nodded, sitting up and looking to where her clothes had been thrown. She reached for her tee shirt and pulled it over her head, looking around for her pants.

“Here.” He handed her the green underpants she had been wearing. “I love green.” She rolled her eyes and pulled them on, not bothering with the sweatpants and she followed him into his room.

“I'm gonna brush my teeth.” He told her, returning a few minutes later in a pair of plaid pants and a tee shirt.

“I'm borrowing this to sleep in.” She told him, picking up what looked like a college sweatshirt and pulling it over her head. “Are you wearing socks to bed?” She asked. “Isn't that a little weird.”

“No.” He shrugged. “Just don't like feet.”

“Wow, normally girls have to be worried about guys liking their feet _too_ much.”

“That won't be a problem with me.” He laughed, sitting up on the bed and looking at her.

“Are you ticklish?” She asked. “Is that it?” She reached forward.

“No.” He tried to twist away from her, but as her hand hit the side of his foot she looked up at him.

“Is that?” She was pointing. “I mean, is-” She was struggling for words.

“It's fake.” He admitted. “From here.” He poked a place on his leg near his knee. “All the way down.” She looked at him for a few moments in silence, unsure as to what she should say, eventually settling on.

“How did I not know this?”

“It never came up.” He told her, shrugging. “I mean, it's not really something to talk about in normal conversation.”

“But is it comfortable to sleep with?” She asked, “You wore it last night, right?”

“No, but I didn't want to freak you out.” He admitted.

“I don't mind.” She shook her head. “If you want to take it off it won't bother me.” He looked at her for a few seconds, as though unsure as to what he should do, before finally nodding and rolling up his pant leg. She saw that it was fake immediately, and while it could pass for real under clothing, there was nothing about the strange surface that looked like skin.

“How come I couldn't tell when you were walking around?” She asked. “Shouldn't it sound different?”

“No, it has joints and padding.” He told her, taking off his sock to show her the way it worked. “So it just kind of works.”

“Wow.” She watched as he began to take it off, sighing as it fell away from his leg. “Does that feel better?”

“Much.” He admitted, placing it on the floor and pulling the covers back. “I'll tell you all about it tomorrow I promise, but I'm not getting into it tonight.”

“Fair enough.” She told him, crawling up the bed to him and leaning on him as she had the night before. “I set my alarm for six.” She pulled the covers up over them. “I can't be late again.”

“I'm not getting up at six.” He told her. “But you are free to do whatever you want.”

“Fine.” She kissed him again before closing her eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” He murmured, his hand slowly moving up and down her back as she fell asleep.

When her alarm went off the next day, Astrid reached out to find her phone, hitting someone's face instead.

“I thought I wouldn't have to get up.” Hiccup groaned reaching for the table beside his bed that her phone was on. “Next time you're sleeping on this side.”

“Deal.” She told him, getting up and heading for the bathroom. She didn't have clothes in the apartment, but she would have to go upstairs at some point anyway for her shoes, deciding that she could at least deal with her face and hair at his place. She went into the kitchen and looked in his cupboards, finding tea and brewing some quickly while she debated having Chinese takeout for breakfast. Eventually deciding against it she went with toast, going back into his room and grabbing her phone.

“Are you asleep?” She asked, and one of his eyes opened. “Good.” She leaned down and kissed him. “Bye.”

“Have a great day at school sweetie.” He groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers up over his face to keep out the sunlight. Astrid laughed to herself, walking softly back into the kitchen. It was still before seven, but she could already hear people walking around above and next to the apartment.

What she was not expecting was for there to be a scraping sound at the door, and for someone to come in, poking her head in slowly and turning to Astrid in surprise.

“Oh!” Her hand pressed to her chest. “Who are you?” She took in Astrid's attire. An old sweatshirt and bare feet, her hair pulled up on the side of her head and a mug in her hand.

“I'm Astrid.” She said simply. “Who are you?” But as she saw the resemblance to Hiccup it became clear.

“My son lives here.” She closed the door behind her. “I was just dropping this off.” Astrid saw the bag in her hand for the first time, and she set it on the table beside all the other stuff Hiccup had been complaining about the night before. “Is he awake?”

“No.” Astrid told her, knowing at this point it was probably true. “But I have work so I got up first.”

“Alright.” She smiled. “Well, it was lovely to meet you, Astrid.” She nodded, her hands fidgeting in front of her. “I'll just call him later.” She opened the door and was gone before Astrid could say anything else, leaving her standing in the apartment alone, sighing as she took a sip from her mug.

“There goes another rule.” She said to herself, pulling on her sweatpants and heading for the door.

 


	9. His Day of Procrastination

A month after Astrid had moved into her new apartment, she and Hiccup were still spending most of their time together. Astrid had brushed off meeting his mother as another rule that didn't count because she hadn't known about it, and it hadn't been a real meeting. But her excuses for their time spent together were becoming less about rules, and more about her trying to set boundaries to make sure that they weren't really dating. Hiccup didn't seem to mind, giving her the space she needed when she needed it, and coming upstairs to her place, or leaving his door unlocked whenever she felt like she needed somewhere to go. But they avoided big conversations at all costs, and never planned ahead more than a few days, the tension between them growing every time they spoke.

“I can't decide if I did something wrong.” Hiccup admitted to Fish at work one day. “We still hang out a lot, but she's been pulling away lately.”

“What did you do?” Fish asked, handing Hiccup a folder of paperwork he had to go over before the day was done. “By the way, I need your signature on some of this stuff, and then we can start fostering some of the animals from the shelter.

“Great, thanks.” Hiccup took it from him. “I don't know what I did, I have done everything I can to _not_ treat her like a girlfriend, and yet somehow that was wrong too.”

“Maybe that's the problem.” Fish mused. “She wants you to treat her like a girlfriend without calling her one.”

“I don't think so.” Hiccup shook his head. “She's not like that. She won't let me hold her hand if we go anywhere together, we're not allowed to actually eat at a restaurant together.” He sighed. “I don't think the point is so I'll treat her like we're dating.”

“I don't know what to tell you.” He shrugged. “Heather and I got together so easily.”

“Yeah, I've heard the story.” Hiccup deadpanned. “It's great.”

“My point is, I think you need to talk to her. Relationships are all different.”

“Thanks Fish.” Hiccup rolled his eyes. “I hadn't thought about talking to her, something that I do every day anyway.”

“Say what you want.” Fish shrugged. “But I think you're scared of what she's going to say. That she'll shoot you down again.”

“She didn't shoot me down, she didn't know I wanted to date her.”

“Yeah.” Fish laughed. “She just told you she didn't want to date you as a preemptive measure.”

“That does kind of sound worse.” Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright, I'll talk to her.”

“And what are you going to say to her?”

“Something stupid I'm sure.”

“Well good luck.” Fish left the room and Hiccup dropped his head onto his desk. He hadn't actually thought of what he would say to her, letting his mind wander to other things and throwing his concentration into his work more than he normally did, trying to sort through the rest of his dad's stuff, and finally doing laundry and cleaning the bathroom. It was amazing how productive he was while procrastinating. But he had practiced what he was going to say a few times by the time he got home, opening the door to his apartment and stepping inside, dropping everything at the front door and taking a shower, talking to himself the whole time, and trying to figure out a way to convince her that maybe being in a relationship wouldn't be so bad.

By the time she had texted him that she was done for the day and on her way home, he was feeling more nervous than ever. He asked if she wanted to come over, letting her know that he had food and was willing to watch whatever she wanted. She responded quickly that she would be over shortly and Hiccup began to count down the minutes. Every sound made him jump slightly, his eyes going to the door, but none of them ended up being Astrid. Eventually he went back into his room, deciding that brushing his teeth was a good idea. No point in trying to convince someone that you were put together enough to date while your breath was bad. When he came back out he noticed that there was another pair of shoes next to the door that did not belong to him. He smiled and turned for the living room, finding Astrid on the couch, her feet in the air as she laid on her stomach and flipped through the movies that he had queued up.

“Are you _sure_ you don't want to watch Deep Blue Sea?” She turned to him, smiling and batting her eyes. “It's so much fun to make fun of.”

“I'm not big into shark movies.” Hiccup told her. “Never been my thing.” She was taking up the whole couch, but she propped herself up on her elbows long enough for him to sit down, resting her head in his lap as she continued to look at movies.

“Well, what do you want to watch?”

“I'm actually kind of hungry.” Hiccup said, _and I need to talk to you_ , but neither of them moved, Astrid continued to flip through options, Hiccup played with her hair, eventually bending down to kiss her head, breathing in and smiling as he smelled something very close to his own shampoo, remembering that she had washed her hair at his place a few days ago, too lazy to walk upstairs to do it. She turned onto her back and smiled up at him.

“Hello there.” She said, tilting her head up towards him. “You come here often?”

“No, I don't get out much.”

“I could have guessed that.” She said softly, reaching up and pulling him down to her, kissing him softly as his hands fanned out over her stomach, making circles in the fabric of her shirt curling his fingers into it until it had risen above her stomach, exposing the pale skin there and allowing him to touch it freely. She gasped into his mouth and her muscles tensed.

“Your hands are so cold.” She laughed, her breath hot against his face. Hiccup laughed and dropped his head against her neck.

“I'm so sorry.” But she didn't seem to mind, sitting up and pulling her shirt up over her head and turning back to him.

“That's okay.” She kissed him again, and he brought her against his chest, standing up as she jumped up into his arms. Her lips pressed to the side of his neck as he walked them both towards his bedroom, shutting the door a little too hard and dropping her a little to heavily, causing her to lose her breath for a moment, watching as his tee shirt fell onto the floor. She rose up onto her knees and pulled at his waist, making quick work of his belt and dropping it to the floor as she kissed along his hip. He sucked in a breath as she pushed his pants down.

“Do you want to lay down?” She asked him. “Or at least sit? You can take the prosthetic off.”

“Yeah okay.” He nodded, climbing up beside her. She crawled up his body, straddling him as his hands wound around her and found the clasp on her bra, needing two tries to get it undone and pushing it down her arms, her hands knotting in his hair as she let her head fall back, sighing when his lips met her skin again, moving from one side of her chest to the other.

“I thought you were hungry.” She said breathlessly. “Are you sure you have enough energy?”

“Don't worry about that.” He murmured and rolled over so he was on top of her. He leaned back off of her and removed the rest of her clothes, throwing them on the floor with everything else. He held onto one of her ankles, kissing up the inside of her leg and moving up her body until he reached her neck and face again, slowly lowering his weight onto her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his back, holding him to her as she kissed him again.

“So dinner is definitely off the table for now?” She asked, trying to be a serious as she could.

“For now.” His voice was soft, and she could tell he was relaxed, and she took the opportunity to roll over again, pinning him down with her legs on either side of his waist. She shimmied slowly down his body, watching his breathing change as she leaned down and kissed his chest, placing kisses all the way down his stomach before looking back up at him for a moment, meeting his eyes as she took him in her mouth.

“Christ, Astrid.” He tensed beneath her, hands grabbing at the blankets under both of them as she began to move. She had done this before, but there was something different about his reaction. Something more vulnerable than the condescending, _good job, now you got it_ , that her ex had told her. Something more satisfying knowing he hadn't asked her for this. She had given it willingly. It wasn't to keep him happy, it wasn't to make sure that he got his. Just because she wanted to know what he would feel like in her mouth. She was slightly disappointed when he pulled her up, kissing her again as his hands moved down her back and made their way towards her hips, one slipping between her legs and pressing against her. She sighed into his mouth and gripped his shoulders, kissing him as his fingers moved closer to her center, causing her to groan as she felt their cool exterior pressed gently into her. His fingers worked quickly and her ragged breath made it harder for her to kiss him, and eventually she pulled away, meeting his hooded eyes, before pressing her face into the side of his neck and, hoping that the neighbors wouldn't be able to hear it as she groaned and shuddered. She collapsed against his chest as his fingers moved lazily as she took deep breaths.

After she was able to think clearly, Astrid picked up her head and looked down at him.

“So, dinner?”

“Not yet.” He told her, rolling over so that he was again on top of her, but this time he reached towards the bedside table that she had often left her phone on, watching as he opened a drawer and pulled something out.

“Wow.” She laughed. “You actually keep condoms next to your bed?”

“It's just easier this way.” He shrugged and looked away, his confident demeanor suddenly gone. “Unless...” He glanced up at her. “You want dinner instead?”

“No.” She shook her head, looking to his hands. “You've got the right idea.”

“Okay.” He ducked his head slightly, but she could see his smile, watching as he opened the wrapper and rolled it on, laying gently on top of her and kissing her.

While the past few weeks had been mostly frantic hands and the pulling and shoving of clothes and bodies, there was something different about the way he held her now, the way she her hands slowed in anticipation instead of quickening. The way her breathing was quieter now as she listened to the sound of her heart beat in her ears, and the sound of his breathing as she looked down at her.

“So, why no shark movies?”Astrid asked suddenly as he leaned down to her, causing him to duck his head and snort with laughter. Astrid smiled at her own joke, bending her knees so that her legs moved to grip his waist, keeping him from moving as he continued to laugh.

“You certainly know how to diffuse a situation.” He shook his head. “You might have ruined it for me right there.”

“I doubt it.” She rolled her hips against his, confirming her suspicions. “See? You're fine.”

“I'm glad you think so.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, taking a breath and she felt as he came closer to her center, taking a sharp intake of breath as he pushed into her. Neither of them dared move for a moment, not wanting to disturb the sensation that was happening between them, but eventually Hiccup leaned back, sliding away from her only to come back deeper, leaning down and kissing her neck.

“I don't like shark movies.” He told her. “Because it always portrays sharks as being killers.” He kissed her again. “But sharks don't kill humans.” He continued to move and Astrid was having trouble focusing. “They're not scary.” He picked up his pace, and Astrid could hear that his voice was becoming strained. “They're beautiful and fascinating.” He continued, his face pressed into the side of her neck. “And not what Hollywood makes us think they are.” Astrid held onto him tighter, her nails digging into the skin of his back as he tensed, breathing heavily and groaning as he stilled above her, his weight dropping onto her in a satisfying way that made Astrid smile, shifting to kiss the side of his head.

“Alright, you've convinced me.” She said. “No more shark movies.” He laughed and picked up his head.

“If I had known sex was all it would take to get you to agree with me, I would have done this weeks ago.” She snorted as he pulled away from her, walking into the bathroom and coming back a few seconds later.

“So, dinner?” He asked. “I have food.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Astrid got up and looked around for her clothes.

“Here.” Hiccup threw the sweatshirt she had been wearing the morning she met his mother at her. It smelled like him, and was long enough that it went halfway down her thighs. She pulled it over her head and felt her hair, laughing softly to herself as she tried to untangle the braid that she had done that morning. She managed to get it undone as Hiccup pulled sweatpants on, followed by a tee shirt, walking with him to the kitchen.

“What kind of food do you have?” She asked, opening the fridge and seeing takeout containers from Denny's. “Oh my god you didn't.” She pulled them out. “Pancakes?”

“With chocolate.” He nodded. “And hash browns and eggs but yeah, pancakes.”

“You're amazing.” She shook her head, pulling down plates and looking at the food. “I love pancakes.” She opened the microwave and began to put things in, waiting for them to be done and going to the next item until everything was hot and ready to eat.

“Do you have ketchup?” She opened the fridge again as he took their plates to the table.

“Yeah, bottom shelf.” He told her. “It should be there.”

“Got it.” She rose victorious and walked over to him, dumping ketchup on her plate and handing it to him.

“No thanks, not much of a ketchup and breakfast food kind of guy.”

“Would a blow job change your mind?” She asked sweetly, and he laughed, nearly choking on the eggs he had just put in his mouth. He managed to chew and swallow properly before looking at her again.

“I don't think so.” He admitted. “But you are more than welcome to try.”

“Later.” She waved her fork at him. “I'm starving.” They ate mostly in silence, occasionally looking at the other trying to guess what they were thinking based on facial expression alone. When they were mostly finished, Astrid sighed and put her fork down.

“Are you okay?” The concern in her voice made him smile, albeit tightly, looking up at her and nodding his head.

“I'm fine.”

“You sure?” He asked. “You seem-” she searched for the right word, “off.”

“I'm fine.” He told her, shrugging as though he had no idea what she was talking about. But she wasn't giving up that easily.

“I don't believe you.” She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. “Tell me what's wrong.” He was silent for a moment longer, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, eventually deciding on.

“You're attracted to me right?”

“Yeah.” She told him, slightly confused by the question. “Of course I am.”

“And you really like me as a person.”

“Well yeah, you're the only person I hang out with in this building.”

“So we're doing literally everything that a couple does, but we're not together, correct?” He could see her sigh as she met his eyes.

“Yes, because that's what I need right now.”

“So what does that mean for me?” He asked. “I don't know if I want to do this.”

“What do you mean?” She frowned and he tried to explain.

“If we're not dating, but we're spending all of our time together, what happens if tomorrow you meet someone you want to date? Are you gonna start dating them?” She shook her head. “So that means we're exclusive.”

“Yeah, but only because-” He cut her off.

“Because you don't want to _date_ anyone.” He ran his fingers through his hair, calming down before continuing. “I don't want to be your placeholder for someone better.”

“Hiccup.” She looked up at him. “You are not a placeholder for anyone.”

“Then why can't I be it?” She didn't have an answer for him, and instead got up and took her plate to the sink, watching as she ran the water hot, coming back and taking his dish from him.

“Astrid.”

“Don't talk.” She told him quietly. “Not yet.” He nodded, taking a step back and watching as she washed the dishes, her expression blank as she dried them and put them away. The whole process couldn't have taken more than three minutes, but Hiccup felt as though it was the longest hours of his life, waiting for her to respond to what he had said, nervous as to her answer.

“Truth?” She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from his face. “You could be it.” Her voice was soft, and even though he could hear every word, he couldn't help asking.

“What?”

“I feel closer to you than anyone else in my life.” She shook her head. “That's crazy, right? I've known you a month.”

“But we spend probably 95% of our time together.” He shrugged. “I kind of feel the same way about you.”

“And I think you're right.” She nodded. “We're basically dating.”

“We have been since Fish's party.”

“But with my ex, the whole time I was nervous that we weren't moving fast enough, and that if we didn't move into the same apartment and stay together that I had wasted two years of my life.” She stepped toward him hesitantly, finally looking up to meet his eyes. “And I don't feel that with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“That we're gonna be fine.” She laughed softly. “I don't think I'm wasting my time with you, and I'm not nervous at all.”

“Neither am I.” He told her. “What does that make us?” He laughed to himself. “When my mom sees you wearing my sweatshirt again.” He gestured to her outfit. “What do I tel her?”

“We could say we're seeing each other.” She shrugged, letting her arms fall to her sides. “That works.”

“I am definitely seeing you.” His eyes raked up and down her body, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Are you gonna stay the night?”

“I would.” She sighed. “But I have to wake up earlier than usual, and I know you hate getting up when I do.” She closed the gap between them and hugged him. “I should get my clothes and go upstairs.”

“Probably.” He pulled her closer, kissing her softly. “I guess I'll be _seeing_ you.” He kissed her nose and she pulled away.

“That was awful, I take back everything I just said.” She extracted herself from his arms and went to pull on her clothes, leaving Hiccup in the doorway alone, watching as she walked away form him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, another installment. Hope you enjoyed, thank you everyone for 50 Kudos, this is a lot of fun to write. I'm glad you enjoy reading it!


	10. Their Separate Night

With the air cleared between them, the days seemed to melt into each other. Deciding that having their own space was important, Astrid now spent most nights on the fifth floor, while Hiccup was on the fourth. Giving them the time they needed to decompress after their days ended. The stress that Hiccup had felt before had completely disappeared now that he knew what they were to each other. It was different now. He texted her without fear of being clingy, and she introduced him to Ruth without fear of scrutiny or judgement. Hiccup felt better now. Since they had talked, he had started to think of his future, and realized how much of it included Astrid. She meant so much to him, and even though it had been less than two months since they had met, there was something almost electric about their time together.

Astrid felt the same way, no longer stressing about seeing him while she was at school, pushing all of her energy into the students as application season loomed. She had less time than ever now, but Hiccup seemed to understand, giving her the space she needed and always allowing her to fall asleep on him when she wanted. Surprisingly, it was Ruth that didn't seem to be on board. Telling Astrid that she was spending too much time with him and not enough with her. She always said it in a tone that made Astrid think it was a joke, but the pain in her eyes alluded to the truth that she was more upset than she wanted to be at Astrid's new romance.

“I promise we'll hang out this weekend.” Astrid told her over the phone as she walked up the stairs. “I'm just busy.” She rolled her eyes as Ruth asked if she was going to Hiccup's again, and told her no, she was going home. She felt bad about lying, but as soon as she opened the door to Hiccup's apartment and found him already making dinner she smiled at him, telling Ruth that she had to go before kissing him.

“How's Ruth?” He asked when she put her phone down. “Still thrilled that we're together?”

“She's Ruth.” Astrid shrugged. “Sometimes I think she's not going to be happy no matter who I'm dating.”

“She just wants what's best for you.” Hiccup shrugged. “She's your friend.”

“She is my best friend.” Astrid hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder blades as one of his hands stirred a pot of something, the other found hers which were firmly clasped around his waist.

“I wish I could set _her_ up.” Astrid said. “She seems to be happiest when she's setting up others but I can't remember the last time she dated someone seriously.”

“Don't look at me.” Hiccup said. “The only people I know are Fish and Tuck, and we can't set her up with her brother.”

“You don't know anyone else? Someone we can invite to a party at Fish's and set her up with?”

“Not really.” Hiccup thought for a few more seconds but was unable to come up with anyone that he thought Ruth would approve of. He had only met her a couple times, but she was more intense than Astrid when it came to dating, making her the scarier of the two if he was being perfectly honest.

“Well try and think of someone and then we can throw them a party.” She let go of him and got herself a glass of water, leaning against the sink and rubbing her temples.

“If you want to just go take a nap or something don't worry about me.” He told her, watching as she closed her eyes. “This reheats, it's just soup.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, but the pain in her head was making it hard to think, and she drank some more of her water, nodding slowly. “I really want to sleep.”

“Go.” He kissed her forehead. “If you feel better I'll come up, but I think with school and Ruth and even us you're really stressed.”

“Thanks.” She smiled and he kissed her softly. “I'll see you later.”

“Go sleep.” He told her, going back to the stove and smiling at her as she closed the door, walking slowly up to her apartment. It was colder than she had wanted, and her blankets caused her to shiver, eventually warming up and falling asleep, her dreams filled with students who blamed her for not getting into school, and parents who were mad that she hadn't pushed their children hard enough, blaming her for the shortcomings that had less to do with Astrid, and more to do with their upbringing and overall personality.

She woke up the next morning to a text from Hiccup that just said, _hope you slept well, see you later_. She was relieved that he hadn't waited up for her, and the guilt that she had felt melted away as she texted him back, telling him that whatever he had made the night before she would happily eat that night. Her thoughts of Ruth and what she had been saying lately about Astrid's relationship with Hiccup were pulled to the front of her mind when she saw that Ruth had texted her again, asking if she was doing anything that weekend. She didn't want to prove Ruth right by saying that she was hanging out with Hiccup again, even though those had been her original plans, so she told Ruth nothing, and waited for a response while she brushed her teeth. _Really?_ Was the surprised response that Astrid got back, and she spit into the sink, rinsing out her mouth and replying that she and Hiccup had no plans for the weekend, and whatever Ruth wanted to do she was down for.

The two continued to text through the day, cementing plans for a good old fashioned movie night complete with face masks and maybe some nail polish if Astrid could get Ruth in the right mood. She was a little disappointed that she had given up her plans with Hiccup, but she knew that he would understand, as she missed Ruth, and their time together had become much more limited since she and Hiccup had started doing whatever it was they were doing.

“What movie are you and Ruth going to watch?” Hiccup asked as they ate dinner at his place that night. “You and Ruth don't seem like the kind of girls that watch romantic comedies.”

“Excuse me romcoms can be for anyone I'll have you know.” She used her fork for emphasis, pointing it at him accusingly until he put his hands up in surrender. “But we're watching The Bourne Identity.” She said quietly, and Hiccup had to stop himself from laughing, instead settling on.

“I rest my case.”

“You should see what Fish is up to.” She told him. “Oh! We could invite Heather! Then you and Fish can hang out.”

“Gee thanks.” Hiccup said unenthusiastically. “Why don't you also pick out my outfit for tomorrow and make me a bag lunch?”

“I just thought it would be fun for you to see him.” Astrid shrugged, hurt that he would brush off her suggestion so quickly.

“Astrid, he works at the store for me. I see him five days a week.”

“Oh, right.” Astrid nodded. “That makes sense.”

“But if you want to invite Heather to your movie night, I'm sure she would say yes, and I'll see what Fish is doing.”

“Sounds good.” She leaned over to kiss him, going back to her dinner. She texted Ruth later and told her the idea to invite Heather, getting a, _yeah, sounds good!_ In response and texting her from the number that Ruth passed along. Heather agreed that it would be fun, and Astrid waited in anticipation for the weekend.

When Friday night finally came she headed down to Hiccup's for a brief visit, forcing him out of his clothes without even saying hello, not even making it past the kitchen before both of them were on the floor, gasping for breath and laying beside each other.

“So I'll see you Sunday, right?” Hiccup sat up, looking around for his pants. “I'm gonna be late for Fish's.”

“I don't think he'll mind.” She rose to her feet, pulling her bra back on and clasping it quickly, looking around for her underwear. “Have you seen-” And he held them up, pressing them to his nose for a moment and breathing deeply while Astrid rolled her eyes. “Perv.” She grabbed them.

“You love it.” She left soon after that, and Hiccup headed out as well, locking his apartment behind him and heading for Fish's place where he knew Tuck, Dag, and one of their other friends, Eret would be waiting already. It had started to snow earlier that afternoon, and Hiccup was already covered by the time he made it to the train station, settling in and counting the station stops until he was close to Fish's.

“There you are!” Fish said as Hiccup opened the door. “What took you so long?”

“I uh-” He began and Tuck stood up, interrupting him to say.

“I bet it was Astrid.” He hit Hiccup on the back. “I'm right aren't I.” Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you're right.” He crossed his arms as Tuck tried to high five him, shaking his head and turning to Fish. “So what's on the docket?” He leaned on the counter, watching as Fish opened a jar of salsa and a bag of chips.

“We're got the TV on.” Fish told him. “We're gonna play either GTA or Battlefield, haven't decided yet.”

“I'm down for either of those.” Hiccup told him, following him into the living room and sitting down beside Dag.

“Hey.” He waved slightly at him, still not quite sure how to talk to him. Dag was, different to say the least, and Hiccup always felt like he was walking on eggshells around him, and seeing as the only person who could really calm him down was Heather, he didn't want to take his chances.

“Hi.” Dag said, taking the controller from Fish and turning back to the screen.

“How's it going?” Hiccup asked, settling back on the couch as Dag sat forward, his eyes on the TV screen.

“It's going well.” He nodded. “I've had a good week.” There was something almost mechanical about the way he was talking, and Hiccup was surprised he had held it together this well, but soon enough, Hiccup watched as Dag's character began to falter on the screen. “No, no.” He was muttering to himself. “No, this is not supposed to happen!” He managed to get the upper hand on whoever he was playing against, and started laughing loudly, almost hysterically as Hiccup watched him completely destroy whoever he was playing against.

“That's how it's done!” Dag got up and yelled. “Who wants to go next?” He passed the controller to Tuck who looked eager to play, and Hiccup sighed, Dag was back.

“Alright, time to shotgun.” Dag got up and went for the kitchen. “Hiccup help me.”

“Okay.” Hiccup got up and followed him into the kitchen, almost ducking as a can of beer was hurled at him. He caught it and looked up, hoping that that was the end of it, but Dag threw another.

“Alright, I've got a knife.” He pulled out one of his pocket, and Hiccup wasn't surprised in the least, going back into the living room where the others were sitting.

“Alright, time to go.” Dag passed around the beers. “Now, who else has knives?”

“None of us.” Fish said. “Hold on.” He came back with a pair of scissors and handed them to Tuck, a swiss army knife that he handed to Hiccup, and held what looked like a steak knife against his own can.

“Alright, ready.”

“On the count of three.” Dag said. “One.” He brought the can up. “Two.” He opened the top. “Three!” And he cut it open, drinking it quickly. Hiccup was not particularly fond of this method of drinking, but he decided that every once in a while it was okay, and he cut the side of the can, drinking it at quickly as he could, and still managing to finish father than Fish.

“I'm not good under pressure.” Fish shrugged, dropping his can with the others. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Dag.

“Dag, you're bleeding.” Hiccup looked to him and saw that the side of his mouth was in fact bleeding.

“Oops.” He said, wiping the blood away. “Must have cut it on the side of the can.” He pocketed his knife. “It'll stop.” He sat back on the couch and Hiccup followed. He felt his phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out, smiling as he read the text from Astrid. _Don't miss me too much_ , it read, _see you Sunday_. He quickly texted her back that he couldn't wait and settled in for his weekend.

After she had left Hiccup's, Astrid had showered quickly and started to pull pillows and blankets from her room. She wasn't sure if Heather would want to cuddle the way she and Ruth did, but a sleepover just wouldn't seem the same without a pile of blankets on the floor to fall asleep on top of. Ruth arrived first, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a fifth of vodka in the other.

“I'm ready.”

“You sure are.” Astrid laughed, stepping aside so she could enter the apartment.

“So when's Heather getting here?” Ruth asked, putting the alcohol down on the table and taking her shoes off. “Do we have time for some catch up?”

“I think so.” Astrid said, and pulled out her phone to look at the time. “Yeah we've got an hour.”

“Great.” Ruth sat down at the table and waited. “Tell me about your _relationship_.”

“Why do you have to say it like that?” Astrid sat down across from her, pulling her legs up under her in the chair and wrapping her arms around her knees. “We're not calling it that.”

“But that's what it is.” Ruth said. “You're dating him.”

“So what if I am?” Astrid looked up at her defiantly. “I really like him.”

“Yeah, and you loved satan.” Ruth threw up her hands. “I don't see what the difference is.”

“We were broken for a while.” Astrid sighed. “You know that. Moving here and living with him was a rash decision.”

“I'm glad you've finally come to that conclusion.” Ruth crossed her arms over her chest. “But you haven't been single in a long time, I just want to make sure you still know who Astrid is without someone attached.” Astrid wasn't sure what to say to that. She knew who she was. She was Astrid, that was all she had ever been. But a tiny voice at the back of her head was whispering to her, _Astrid who likes Hiccup_ , and then again louder _, Astrid who used to be in love_ , and she stopped and thought for a second, forgetting that Ruth was sitting across from her.

“I can tell you're thinking about it because you know I'm right.” Ruth broke her from the reverie that she seemed to be caught up in. “I'm not saying it because I don't think you should date anyone, I'm saying it because if you jump into this new thing too quickly and ruin it, it might be the best thing that you'll ever lose.”

“So what, you're trying to protect me?”

“Kind of!” Ruth admitted. “I just want you to be happy, and Hiccup seems like a great person, and if you think he can make you happier than anyone else then I won't stop you.” She ran her fingers through her hair and splayed her hands on the table, looking down at them. “But being happy you have a boyfriend and having a boyfriend who makes you are happy aren't the same thing.” A silence stretched between them then, and Astrid got up, asking Ruth if she was hungry. She didn't want to think about what Ruth's words had made her feel. She was happy, that she knew, but now that doubt had started to creep into her mind, she had to figure out a way to tell if it was because she had a boyfriend, or because she had Hiccup. She pushed the thought away as she and Ruth talked more about Ruth's job, Astrid told her about some of the parents she had to deal with, and eventually Ruth's phone went off, and together they walked down to the first floor to let Heather in, asking her how her week was as they walked back up.

“It was good.” She told them, unzipping her coat as they walked. “I had a good week, but I'm really excited for tonight!”

When they made it to Astrid's all three sat on the couch, trying to decide what movie they were going to watch, and when they were going to start drinking.

“Is it even five?” Astrid laughed as Ruth reached for the bottle of wine again.

“It's almost six, we can start anytime.” Ruth said back, picking it up and reaching for the bottle opener that was beside it. “I've been waiting for this for a long time.” She started to open the bottle. “Astrid and I have not gotten drunk together since college.” She turned to Heather and pretended to wipe tears away from her eyes. “I just can't think about it without crying.”

“I can't believe we've stayed friends while sober this long.” Astrid joked and Ruth stuck her tongue out, popping the cork out of the bottle and dropped the opener.

“You got glasses Hofferson?”

“Anything for you.” Astrid got up and got glasses for the three of them. The bottle of wine did not last them long, and soon Astrid was pouring orange juice into their glasses while Ruth added vodka.

“Make mine extra vodka.” Heather called to them. “Fish is such a lightweight, I haven't had proper liquor in months.”

“Shots! Shots!” Ruth was whispering, and Astrid had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing loudly. She didn't want the neighbors who she had just started nodding to in the hallways to hate her already, but it was a Friday night, and she was happy to be hanging out with Ruth again. So she let her laughter be a little bit louder, the volume on the TV a little bit higher, and the stories a little bit longer as they talked together.

“So explain to me the situation with Hiccup.” Heather fell onto the couch beside Astrid, leaning on her and sighing. “How did you two meet again?”

“He lives downstairs.” She told Heather. “And we met because he lives here, and then Ruth tried to set us up on a date even though I was trying _not_ to date him.” Heather laughed.

“Why would you try _not_ to date him? He's adorable!”

“I know.” Astrid smiled. “But I just got out of a relationship-”

“With satan!” Ruth cut it. “She was dating satan!”

“What she means is my ex is awful and we don't speak of him.”

“Because he's satan!” Ruth said, and collapsed in a fit of laughter, rolling over to see the TV.

“And are you together now?” Heather asked, sitting up a little straighter so she could see Astrid's expression.

“Sort of.” She told her. “We're together, but we're not really putting a label on it, and we're not seeing other people.”

“And you really like him?”

“Yeah.” Astrid smiled, nodding as she looked to Heather. “I really, really like him.”

“Good.” Heather leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, a content smile on her face. “Thanks for inviting me.” She murmured. “I love Fish but I miss hanging out with girls.”

“Well you're always welcome to hang out with us, you come come over here whenever you want.”

“Yeah, just make sure to knock first.” Ruth laughed turning back to them. “Astrid doesn't like having sex in a bed.”

“Oh my god you walked in on us one time, and I told you not to come back, it's not like I am incapable of being in a bedroom.”

“Alright.” Ruth nodded, grinning up at her. “Where was the last place you and Hiccup did it?”

“On the kitchen floor.” Astrid said softly, looking away.

“What was that?” Ruth cupped her hands behind her ears. “One more time?”

“On the kitchen floor.” Astrid's voice was still small as Ruth crawled over to her.

“Again?” Her voice louder Ruth started poking Astrid, tickling her as she laughed.

“On the kitchen floor!” She yelled, and laughed falling over and holding onto her sides. “Right before he left for Fish's.”

“Ew, that was right before I came over.” Ruth said. “I hope you washed your hands.”

“I took a shower I will have you know.” Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look mad, but the expression that Ruth was giving her made it impossible to stay mad, and she laughed again, the alcohol in her system making everything seem a little bit funnier.

“I'm tired.” Heather said eventually. “Can we go to sleep soon?”

“Sure.” Astrid said. “We're all gonna sleep in here.” She pulled a blanket up over Heather's body. “I'm gonna get some water, do you want some?” Heather nodded and reached for a pillow, placing it under her head and sighing as she relaxed under the blanket. Astrid got up and brought water back, handing some to Ruth and going back for more, making sure Heather had at least a little bit before she fell asleep completely. After Heather was taken care of Astrid slid down to the floor, wrapping herself in a blanket and leaning on Ruth's, her legs stretched out in front of her making a nice pillow for Astrid as they whispered to each other.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Ruth said back. “I'm glad we're doing this.”

“Me too.” It was silent, and Astrid could feel Ruth relaxing, her legs going still as her muscles finally settled down. “Hey Ruthie?” Astrid whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I think I'm happy because it's Hiccup.”

“Oh yeah?” Astrid could hear the smile in her voice. “Not just because he's someone to talk to every night?”

“No, he's different.” She said, pulling her legs up and curling inside the blanket she had wrapped herself in. “I really like him.”

“That's good.” Ruth said, and Astrid sighed, her eyelids now so heavy that she couldn't open then again.

“I think-” She started, thinking about her relationship with him. “I think I'm gonna fall in love with him.” She smiled to herself. “Not yet, but soon.” Ruth was silent and Astrid forced her eyes open in the dark, the only light coming from the kitchen, rippling over Ruth's face as she slept. “Are you asleep?” Still no response, and Astrid sighed, closing her eyes again and dreaming of Hiccup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to plan out how many more chapters this is going to need, and I think we're a little over halfway? Not 100% sure on the exact numbers but I am almost positive this is around the halfway point. Just don't hold me to that because I am bad at planning. Anyway thanks for reading!


	11. His Cousin in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a hectic couple days at my place we are back and bigger than ever. I swear I only meant these chapters to be around 2000 words each, and now, behold, 4300 words for your viewing pleasure.

By Sunday Astrid was ready to return to the real world. She had enjoyed her weekend with Ruth and Heather, but after having almost no contact with Hiccup she wanted to see him more than anything. She texted him after Ruth left, telling him that she was leaving the door unlocked and taking a nap. She went into her room and pulled on a tank top and shorts, climbing into bed and falling asleep almost immediately. She would admit that she was still slightly hungover, their second night of drinking somehow worst than the first and her body was telling her to never, ever under no circumstances ever drink again. When she woke up the first thing she noticed was that an arm had been thrown over her waist. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw a familiar head of dark copper colored hair beside her, scooting towards him and kissing his shoulder, settling back and closing her eyes. She had missed him over the weekend, and after spending so much time with him it was odd to go days without seeing him. He shifted slightly and Astrid hoped she hadn't woken him up, staying perfectly still as he sighed into her hair. She could feel his breath against her forehead, tickling the skin there, making her smile as she snuggled closer.

By the time Hiccup woke up Astrid still hadn't managed to fall asleep again, but that was fine with her, she rose up on her elbow as he opened his eyes, yawning and wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands before looking up at her.

“Good morning.” He said softly. “How was your weekend with Ruth?”

“Good.” She told him. “And yours?”

“Great.” He smiled at her, closing his eyes again. “Do you have to get up soon?” Astrid looked at her phone and realized that yes, she had about three minutes before her alarm went off anyway, so she sat up.

“No time for a quickie today.” She got up and stretched. “It'll have to wait.”

“Fine.” He followed, getting up and heading for the bathroom after her. “I brought my toothbrush this time.” He pointed to where hers was, and she noticed that he had in fact brought a separate cup for it to go in, and a toothbrush.

“But you're taking it back with you right?” She couldn't help but wonder and quickly realized the implication of what she was saying. “Not that I wouldn't mind, I just mean.”

“No, I'm taking it with me.” He assured her quickly. “I am not trying to slowly move my stuff into your apartment.” He picked up his toothbrush. “If anything you would move down to my floor.” Astrid was already brushing her teeth so she couldn't respond, but she had the feeling that talking about (even hypothetically) one of them moving in with the other was insane this early into a relationship that they weren't even calling real.

“What time do you have to be at work this morning?” She asked after rinsing her mouth.

“Pretty early.” He told her. “I'll probably leave in a few minutes to go get dressed.”

“What are you doing?” She asked, pulling a washcloth from a drying rack and running it under warm water, stepping aside so he could do the same, running the water over his face and trying to fix his hair, brushing his fingers through it until she needed the sink again.

“We're gonna be taking on shelter animals soon.” He told her. “So Fish and I have to be there extra early.”

“Now you get to see how the other half lives.” She rinsed her face off and walked back into her bedroom, pulling out a standard outfit of dress pants and a nice blouse, throwing her tee shirt and shorts onto her bed and quickly changing.

“Alright, I'm gonna go.” Hiccup pulled on a belt loop on her pants for a second to bring her face to face with him. “See you tonight?”

“Definitely.” She said.

“I got almost everything off the table.” He told her, stepping towards the door. “So if we decide the floor is too uncomfortable there are other options.” Astrid rolled her eyes and threw one of her slippers at the door, watching as he laughed and closed it quickly, just missing it.

When Hiccup got to work he found Fish already there, pacing back and forth in front of the office they shared.

“Oh good, you're finally here.”

“I'm on time.” Hiccup pointed to his watch. “Not my fault you're early.”

“Touché.” Fish said softly as both of them walked towards the front of the building.

“We're all set right?”

“Yup, we have room for more than I originally thought, but we'll start with six cats and six dogs for now, sort of a trial run, and then if things go well we can take on more.”

“I hope this works.” Hiccup looked at the truck that was pulling up, and watched as a young woman got out.

“Nice to meet you.” She shook Hiccup's hand and smiled. “I've got all twelve animals in the back.” She opened up the back doors and revealed the carriers that the animals were in.

“This shouldn't take long.” And it didn't. With all three helping, the entire process took about ten minutes, the paperwork all done in advance, allowing her to get on her way quickly.

“And we open in half an hour.” Fish looked at the clock on the wall. “Nice.”

“Congratulations to our first expansion together.” Hiccup said, and felt his phone going off in his pocket. He pulled it out, expecting to see a text from Astrid, and was surprised to find that it was from his cousin, who they used to call, “Snotty Scotty!” He held the phone up for Fish to see. “He's coming into town for the weekend!”

“No shit!” Fish laughed. “We gotta take him out.”

“We should have everyone over.” Hiccup suggested, texting back that he was excited to see him. “Have everyone over at maybe...”

“My place?” Fish crossed his arms over his chest. “As long as you bring the food and help me clean up after you have host as many parties as you want at my place.”

“I still don't know how you afford it.” Hiccup shook his head and Fish shrugged.

“Side jobs.”

“Alright don't tell me.” Hiccup said, going back to his phone. “Scotty says he's down to clown, which I think means get drunk so ask Tuck what he's doing, and we can invite Ruth and Astrid too.”

“And Heather will be there regardless because she's better at this than I am.” Fish laughed to himself. “Plus, I'm kind of thinking about maybe asking her to move in with me.” He smiled nervously at Hiccup.

“Are you serious? Fish that's great.”

“She has to say yes first.” Fish reminded him. “It might not actually happen.”

“She'll say yes.”

“How can you know that?” Fish asked. “She could say no.”

“Yeah, but she won't. Your apartment is amazing.”

“I'm serious, Hiccup.” Fish looked even more nervous than he had before. “I'm so happy right now, and I don't want anything to ruin this, but I can't help but feel like our relationship would be even better if we lived together.” He shrugged and Hiccup saw him smile softly to himself. “It just feels right, you know?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup thought of waking up in the morning to Astrid beside him, her blonde hair spilling out over the pillow, of letting his fingers wander over her body for those few precious minutes before she got up, and the way he felt when she pulled him closer to sleep, kissing his shoulder or cheek and whispering, _Goodnight_ , before falling asleep. “I know what you mean.”

Most of the day they spent making sure that the new animals were well fed and cared for, keeping them happy and calm throughout the day.

“I'll come back later and check on them.” Hiccup told Fish as they locked the front door. “Around nine or ten, just to make sure they're all still okay.”

“Are you sure?” Fish asked. “I can do it.”

“You can.” Hiccup agreed. “Tomorrow.”

“Fair enough.” Fish nodded, walking down the street towards his apartment. Hiccup put his hands in his pockets and walked to the train station, headphones on as he continued to text his cousin, telling him all the plans that they were making for that weekend. By the time he got home, the idea for another party had been cemented by him, Fish, and Scotty, and Fish had already set about asking the others they were friends with if they wanted to join. When he opened his door, Astrid was already in the kitchen, looking down at the open fridge.

“Hey.” She smiled at him. “You're home late.”

“Yeah, it was a long day.” He kicked his shoes off and joined her, kissing the side of her head and wrapping an arm around her waist as he reached down into the fridge and pulled out some leftovers. “And I have to go back later.” He told her. “You don't have to come.”

“Good.” She said, and pulled her hair back as he started to take leftovers out.

“Oh, what are you doing this weekend?” He asked. “Any plans yet?”

“No, why?”

“My cousin is coming into town and we're gonna have a thing at Fish's, with everyone.”

“Not just the guys this time?” She asked, crossing her arms and smirking at him. “Not that exclusive.

“Not this one.” He closed the fridge. “Don't worry Fish is already inviting Tuck and he'll probably tell Ruth about it even if you don't.” Astrid shook her head for a second and leaned on the counter.

“It's crazy that you know Tuck, and I know Ruth, and we never met before I moved here.”

“Well, I don't get out much.” He admitted. “And you had a boyfriend, we might have been at a party together, but if you were with,” he thought for a moment, “ _satan_ , you wouldn't have noticed me.”

“I see your point.” Astrid let her arms fall to her sides and she walked up to him, hugging him around the waist. “But I think I would have.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Anyway it doesn't matter. I noticed you now.” She held onto him for a moment longer, before pulling back and pulling plates down for their leftovers.

“So is this party going to be like the one that we were supposed to meet at?” She asked, looking at him over her shoulder with a grin. “Or bigger or...” She trailed off.

“Less people.” Hiccup told her. I think you've met most of the people who will be there. “You'll probably meet Dag, and you'll meet my cousin.” He laughed softly. “We used to call him Snotty Scotty.”

“Do I even want to know why?”

“Allergies.” Hiccup told her. “He was always sneezing.”

“So you made up a nickname for him?” Astrid opened the containers of leftover takeout. “That doesn't seem nice.”

“My name is Hiccup.” He reminded her. “ _Hiccup_. My name is worse than that nickname.”

“No!” She giggled. “I love your name.” He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, helping her with their dinner and setting the plates down on the end of his table that wasn't still covered in boxes and piles of papers, eating slowly while she told him about her day.

That week went by quickly, Hiccup trying to make sure his apartment stayed relatively clean, as it was where Scotty would be staying when he arrived on Friday night. He made the couch look like a bed and texted Astrid, telling her that he would see her at Fish's, and that he was on his way to the airport. It was crowded, and it made Hiccup glad that he didn't have a car, simply waiting near the gate and watching for his cousin to get in, giving him a quick hug and sending a text to Fish, letting him know he was on his way.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Scotty asked as Hiccup took one of his bags, leading him toward the train station.

“Fish's place.”

“Oh nice.” Scotty nodded a few times to himself and smiled. “Girls?”

“I mean, sort of?” Hiccup wasn't really sure how to explain that only three girls would be there, and that one was Fish's girlfriend, one was Tuck's twin sister, and the other was, well he wasn't really sure how to describe Astrid. He had never called her his girlfriend, not even to himself, fearful that he would accidentally say it and piss her off.

Hiccup and Scotty talked the entire way to Hiccup's apartment, dropping off his stuff quickly and running back to the station to get on the next train to Fish's, catching up on the last few months since they had seen each other. Scotty told him about his ex girlfriend who had broken up with him because he wasn't serious enough about moving forward with their relationship, and how he missed her, but saw her point.

“I don't know, I just don't think the whole marriage and 2.5 kids thing is for me.” Scotty shrugged. “Or if it is, I just haven't met the girl who's going to make it happen.” Hiccup nodded, sort of knowing what he meant. Before when he had been interested in girls, there was a playful aspect to the relationship that made it easy to forget. The fact that nothing seemed permanent, and that there seemed to be an expiration date on the relationship before it had even started. That was what scared him the most about Astrid, that the expiration date was set, he just couldn't see it yet.

“Isn't this the stop?” Scotty pointed, and Hiccup nodded, breaking himself from nervous thoughts of Astrid and instead got off the train and went up to Fish's place. Astrid had texted him saying she was on her way, and when they got there, she and Ruth were the only two who hadn't arrived yet.

“Snotty Scotty!” The room exploded with noise as they walked in. “Good to see you!” Fish got up and gave him a half drunk hug, Heather taking his beer from him and laughing as she watched her boyfriend embrace Scotty.

“How've you been?” Fish pulled back and Scotty smiled.

“I've been good.” He turned to Heather. “I'm guessing you've been great?”

“Yup.” Fish backed away from Scotty and wrapped an arm around Heather's waist, kissing the side of her head. “Great.”

“Hey, Tuck.” Scotty gave him a half hug and took the beer he was handed. “Your sister coming?”

“Yup.” Tuck nodded. “Please don't sleep with her.”

“I make no promises.” Tuck rolled his eyes and turned to Hiccup, as though asking him to make sure that Scotty went back to his place and didn't end up at Ruth's. Before he could give Tuck a reassuring thumbs up, or even a nod, the door opened again and all heads turned to the two blonde girls who entered the room.

“Are we early?” Ruth asked, taking her coat off and walking into the room. “No one looks shitfaced.” Astrid followed her, and Hiccup saw Scotty's eyes roaming up and down her body.

“Hey Ruthie.” Scotty smiled at her. “Who's your friend?” He began to walk towards her, but Astrid's course was already set. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she said.

“Not for you.” And the smile she reserved for Hiccup lit up her face as she walked into his arms, kissing the side of his neck and leaning against his chest, his arm wrapping instinctively around her as they faced the rest of the group. No one looked surprised except Scotty who was staring at Hiccup as though he had been betrayed.

“Why didn't you tell me you had a hot girlfriend?” All eyes went to them as Hiccup struggled to find a way to say, _she's not my girlfriend_ , and simply shrugged. Astrid on the other hand looked back at Hiccup for a moment and smiled.

“It's new.” She said as way of explanation. “He probably just forgot to tell you.” It was silent after that and Hiccup found himself praying for someone to say something. Luckily, Fish burped loudly and seemed to dissolve some of the tension in the room, Astrid turning back towards Hiccup and kissing him softly before going to stand with Ruth, talking to her and Heather while they got themselves something to drink. Throughout the night, Hiccup stayed close to Scotty, letting Astrid talk to the others in the group, appreciating the effort she made with Fish, and even seeing her talk to Dag at one point. He watched as Scotty flirted with her a few more times, and even as she compared old sports injuries with Eret, each other them at point point rolling up their pants to show a scar somewhere on their leg.

“Tenth grade.” He heard her say. “Eight stitches in the bottom of my foot.” She had taken off her sock and was pointing to a long scar. “Fishing hook got stuck and then ripped out.” He heard Eret's intake of breath, but then saw him shaking his head.

“That's cute and all.” He began, and lifted up the side of his shirt. “Hockey blade, right here.” Showing her a long scar that cut across his stomach.

“Alright.” Astrid nodded again, and put her sock back on. “One more.” Hiccup watched as she took her sweater off, and he knew exactly what she was going to show. He hadn't asked about it before, but the strange scar that ran from her back and up over her shoulder had puzzled him for weeks. She pulled the sleeve down to show some of it. “Torn muscle and dislocated shoulder, had to have surgery to put it all back together.” Eret winced as she let him see the part that went down her back.

“Alright, you win.” Hiccup watched as Astrid stood up and Eret clapped a few times, gathering the attention of the others who had been half listening and watching as the battle of scars went on. He went to stand beside her and kissed the top of her head as she sat down.

“I won't even get involved with this argument.” He took a drink. “Wouldn't be fair. You have all ten toes.” Astrid snorted and looked back at him, a smile on her face as she grabbed his beer.

“Show off.”

“Get your own.” He grabbed the bottle back from her, backing away before she could make another move for it. “I thought Ruth made you one.”

“I lost it.” She shrugged. Hiccup noticed that her eyes were starting to droop a bit, and Hiccup checked his watch. It was later than he thought it would be, and he knew she had had another long week, the parents becoming more aggressive and mean as the weeks went on.

“You ready to go soon?” He asked, and turned to Ruth who looked just as tired. “I don't know where Ruth lives, but we can make sure she gets back to your place.”

“That was the idea.” Astrid told him, turning to face him and yawning. “She's gonna sleep with me.”

“Solid plan.” He told her, deciding that 11:45 was as good a time as any to start rounding up the troops. He told Fish that they would be leaving soon, telling Heather goodnight, waving to Dag and Eret who were armwrestling and trying to shotgun beer at the same time. He knew the two of them wouldn't be asleep for hours, but he had never been one for the legendary super late nights that Dag and Eret never seemed to remember, save for the text messages and calls that they sometimes put out.

“Ready?” He asked Scotty, who had spent most of the night accepting that Astrid wasn't interested, and then moving onto Ruth, and despite Tuck's best efforts, they seemed to be hitting it off rather nicely.

“Uh, can we stay a little longer?” Scotty looked up at him, but Hiccup shook his head.

“She's coming with us.” He explained and Scotty turned back to Ruth.

“Oh, okay.” And he got up without another word of protest. It took Hiccup a solid five minutes to get Astrid into her coat and hat and gloves and out into the hallway, yawning as she leaned against him and asked when she could go to sleep. She fell asleep on the train as soon as it started, the nearly empty car lulling all four of them into a state of drowsiness that was quickly purged by the cold that greeted them on the other side.

“Shit!” Astrid yelled as they stepped into the cold. “How on earth is it this cold?”

“It's Winter!” Ruth yelled and kicked a pile of gray slush on the sidewalk. “Yay!” The walk back to the building was short, and with all of them feeling awake, they decided that decaf coffee and snacks were needed before bed.

“It's not even 1AM.” Ruth complained. “This is what time I go to bed on weeknights.”

“Stop bragging.” Astrid kicked her playfully. “Hiccup and I get up at like, 6am, this is late for us.”

“Yeah I might kick you two out soon.” He motioned to the girls. “Gotta get some sleep.”

“Come tuck me in first.” Astrid whispered to him. “Please?” He looked to Ruth and Scotty who were talking together.

“Okay, but I can't stay long, and then I have to send Ruth up.” He told her, and she nodded.

“I know, but I haven't had a chance to see you yet.” She stood up and held out her hand to him. “Come on.” They told Scotty and Ruth they were going upstairs, and that Hiccup would be back soon, not bothering with his shoes as he and Astrid walked hand in hand up to her apartment.

“Scotty's cool.” Astrid said. “A little fratboyish, but cool.”

“Yeah, he hasn't changed much.” Hiccup admitted. “But I think he knows it.”

“Eret was nice, and you were right about Dag.”

“I'm glad you get along with them.” He opened the door to her apartment and turned on a light, kicking it shut and picking her up “But you know what's cooler than Eret and Scotty?”

“Sex on a countertop?” She asked, and he nearly dropped her, laughing as he walked forward.

“I was going to say brushing teeth and putting on pajamas but as long as you're out of the clothes you wore today I think it's the same thing.”

“So, countertop?” She asked again, looking over to where the sink was.

“Yeah why not.” He walked over and deposited her on the sink, kissing her neck and pulling at the hem of her shirt, deciding that of the clothes that could stay on during a quickie, anything that barred him from touching her breasts had to go. She seemed to agree, unclasping her bra quickly before planting her arms behind her, head tilted back as he kissed his way down her throat and onto the skin of her chest that heated every second as he grabbed her waist to pull her against him. She started to shimmy out of her pants, letting them fall to the floor as her hands went to his belt.

“Another location to cross off the list.” She said as he settled between her legs, gasping and grabbing onto his shoulders as her legs curled around his hips. He pulled away slightly before pushing forward again, harder this time, but just as slow, her body tensing around him.

“There's a list?” Hiccup asked, slightly out of breath already. “What else is on this list?”

“That would ruin the surprise.” She kissed his shoulder, biting down softly as she groaned. His actions became faster, haphazardly thrusting forward and back as her breathing shallowed and her hands roamed over his skin. He moved one of his hands between them, finding the place at the apex of her thighs that joined them, rolling over her skin and causing her to gasp loudly, biting down on her lip as he pressed forward a few more times, feeling the tension in her limbs grow exponentially for a few moments before she cried out, pulling him against her and dulling the sound against his neck. He felt her breathing, hot and shuddering against his skin, her hands gripping the back of his head and holding on as the tension in her own body caused his to react, groaning and gripping her hips tightly, struggling to stand upright as he fell forward.

“Ow!” Astrid's voice was more effective than a bucket of cold water, and even while they remained joined, he looked up to see her rubbing the back of her head. “That hurt.” He realized that when he had fallen forward, her head had done the same, hitting the sharp edge of cupboard.

“Are you okay?” He asked, brushing his hair back off his forehead and laughing softly, pulling away from her and looking around for his clothes.

“Wait.” She got down and grabbed his hand. “Don't go, please.”

“I can't, I have to make sure Ruth and Scotty don't do anything stupid.”

“They're not your responsibility.” Astrid started to drag him toward her room. He managed to grab his boxers on the way, seeing one of his sweatshirts on the back of a chair and picking it up as well. “They're adults, and so are we, and we both need to get cleaned up.”

“True.” He conceded, and followed her, not even a twinge of guilt following as she pulled him into the shower and knelt in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads and leaves comments, I absolutely love reading them, and I'm so happy that so many of you enjoy this story!


	12. Four at Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would upload this tonight because it's a little shorter. Mostly just our main characters feeling insecure and avoiding talking about big issues. Yay! More angst!

Astrid woke up the next morning to what felt like a throbbing headache. She groaned, trying to remember how much she had had to drink the night before. Had she blacked out? No... She had barely had anything, she remembered getting on the subway, she remembered walking upstairs to Hiccup's place and hanging out with Ruth and Scotty. She remembered _vividly_ , the time spent on the kitchen counter, and she remembered taking a shower before falling into bed, wearing Hiccup's tee shirt. She couldn't have a hangover could she? She opened her eyes and almost yelled, finding herself face to face with not Hiccup, but Ruth, who was tapping on her forehead and looked at her with a concerned expression.

“You awake?”

“Yes.” Astrid sat up, turning to see that Hiccup was still asleep. She pulled the covers back and followed Ruth out into the kitchen, picking up the clothing that they had discarded the night before.

“Don't pick those up for my benefit.” Ruth laughed, sitting at the table as Astrid started to make coffee. “I already saw it on my way in.”

“What are you doing here Ruth?” Astrid turned to her, crossing her arms over her chest and raising one eyebrow.

“I slept with Scotty.” Ruth shrugged. “And he's still asleep, and so I came to say hi to you.”

“You had sex with Hiccup's cousin?” Astrid's eyes widened. “Where?”

“At Hiccup's place.” Ruth shrugged, unable to see why it was a big deal. “What?”

“Okay, where at Hiccup's place, and did you clean it after?”

“Well, I think we started on part of a table?” She thought about it. “And I think we ended up in his room.”

“Oh my god!” Astrid groaned. “You had sex in his bed didn't you. That's awful, I'm gonna buy him new sheets.”

“Oh relax.” Ruth rolled her eyes. “Haven't you ever thought about all the people who would have had sex in the bed you slept in in college? It's the same thing.”

“No it's not!” Astrid ran her fingers through her hair. “This is completely different! And your brother asked Scotty specifically not to sleep with you.”

“Of course he did.” Ruth sat back, throwing her arms up in defeat. “He never wants me to have any fun.” She shook her head. “He assumes that because I'm a woman, I'll have sex with all his friends, and then fall in love with all of them and he'll have to take my side and never speak to any of them again.”

“I know.” Astrid sat across from Ruth, leaning on her elbows. “But it's kind of sweet that he's protective of you. You're lucky you have a sibling.”

“Anyway.” Ruth glared at her, not wanting to rehash the old, _I wish I had a sister_ debacle of 2010. “I slept with Scotty and it was fun, and now I want to eat pancakes and drink coffee.”

“And you just left him at Hiccup's place?”

“Well, yeah. I had sex with him, not a shared traumatic event that will bind our souls together for all eternity, culminating in an emotional goodbye.”

“Still watching Stranger Things?” Astrid laughed, getting up to turn off the now boiling water.

“Oh hells yeah.” Ruth laughed. “I want someone with Joe Keery's hair to go down on me so I have something to hold onto.” Astrid snorted as she poured hot water into the filter, shaking her head and feeling her face heat as she thought about how she had often thought the same thing, telling Hiccup that if he cut his hair that was a deal breaker right there.

“Are you gonna tell Tuck?” Astrid handed Ruth a cup, going to the fridge for creamer as Ruth added sugar.

“No, why should I?” She took a sip and put the cup down, picking up her spoon and stirring it slowly before taking the creamer and pouring some in, watching as it slowly curled into the dark liquid, picking it up again and taking a sip. “I'm a grown woman, and I'm not gonna date Scotty, I probably won't even see him again, he's leaving in like, a day right?”

“Yeah, I think so.” She took a sip of her coffee and watched as Ruth pulled her hair back, sighing and tapping her fingers on the table.

“So, you and Hiccup officially dating?” She raised her eyebrows and Astrid felt her face go hot.

“Sort of.” She admitted. “I just didn't know what to say when Scotty asked.”

“But you're not sleeping with other people?”

“No, and I know he's not.”

“So you're dating.”

“I mean...” Ruth rolled her eyes as Astrid continued to protest, wondering why all of a sudden she was fine with Astrid being in a relationship again. It had been because of her advice that Astrid had tried to put in place all of the rules that she and Hiccup kept breaking. Her advice that had made her talk to him in the first place. “You think I should be dating him?”

“I think you should do what makes you happy.” Ruth smiled at her, drinking some of her coffee. “He seems to make you happy, but just make sure you're on the same page.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have a tendency to look for a husband whenever you get involved with someone, like, really early.”

“I like stability.” Astrid shrugged. “What's wrong with that?”

“Nothing's wrong with it, but we're still young, and if he's not looking for someone to marry and you are, he's not gonna loose a lot of sleep over it.”

“But Hiccup's-”

“Different? That's what you said last time.” Ruth sighed. “I just don't want to see this happen again, Astrid, I know you can take care of yourself, but you have a habit of sometimes thinking that you're stronger than you are. That you don't need anyone.”

“Whatever.” Astrid rolled her eyes but Ruth wasn't finished.

“All I'm saying is you don't have to be looking for a husband as soon as you meet someone.” Before Astrid could say anything else, the door to her room opened and she watched as Hiccup walked down the hall, wearing a tee shirt he had left behind and a pair of sweatpants she had stolen from him the week before.

“Morning.” He nodded to them. “Ruth.”

“Hiccup.” He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Your brother had one request.”

“How do you know I slept with Scotty?” Ruth turned to him, a curious expression on her face.”

“You just confirmed it.” He picked up a mug and poured coffee into it, sipping it black and settling down at the table with them. “Is he downstairs?”

“Yeah, asleep as far as I know.”

“Does he know to come up here?”

“Why would he come up here?” Astrid crossed her arms over her chest. “Are we serving brunch?”

“I don't know, I just thought we could have breakfast, and since we're all still here, it might as well be together.” He shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip of coffee and turning to Ruth. “Unless you have other plans.”

“Nope, free as a bird. I'm gonna borrow some clothes.” She stood up and took her mug into Astrid's room, and Hiccup got up as well.”

“I should go check on Scotty, and get dressed, but I'll bring up some breakfast supplies and we can make it here.”

“Fine.” Astrid stayed where she was, watching as he left and staring ahead at the wall, thinking about what Ruth had said. He thought about their future too right? He had to. He had been the one who wanted to get closer to her, to actually date her. It hadn't been her plan at all. She just needed to get her mind off of _satan_ so badly. But had her own feelings led her to see things that weren't there? Was he just as flighty as her ex? Would he tell her he meant forever while sleeping with someone else? No, that wasn't him at all. But then again, it hadn't been her ex either. Not in the beginning. Not when they had been happy. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, determined to talk to him about it later, and waited for Ruth to come back, making a mental check list of what she could cook for breakfast, and what would be best to make a lot of and reheat later.

She eventually went into her room, washing her face as Ruth told her about the night she had shared with Scotty, even though Astrid had told her multiple times that she did not want all the details. And together they walked back into the kitchen to find Hiccup at the stove and Scotty making more coffee.

“Hi.” He waved at Astrid, and he smiled at Ruth, sitting down at the table as a fresh pot brewed.

“What did you bring?” Astrid asked Hiccup as she went to his side, putting her hands on her hips instead of around his waist, looking at the frying pan on the stove instead of at him, worried that her current feelings of insecurity would bleed through and he would ask her what was wrong before the others had left.

“Hash browns.” Was all he said, asking her to get plates and the ketchup because it was almost ready, telling her that scrambled eggs would be a good idea as well. “I even brought cheese.” He pointed to the bag on the counter. “If you want to start on that, Ruth can cut up some fruit and then we'll be ready to eat.”

“This is so domestic.” Ruth whispered to Astrid as she walked by her, heading to the fridge. Astrid felt her face getting warm and looked back to where Hiccup was still at the stove. He _had_ to be thinking about their future. That these kinds of breakfasts could be the rest of their lives, and that it would be everything that she had hoped for with her last two relationships, but this time better.

The four of them ate mostly in silence, mostly Astrid and Ruth looking at each other while Hiccup and Scotty occasionally made small talk about growing up and old family dinners. Scotty talked about Hiccup's dad, and Hiccup talked about missing him, saying that he felt a little lost since he died, but that things were looking up. Astrid liked to think that he was talking about her, and even though he only credited things at the store and having the help from Fish in making the animal shelter deal go through, she felt his leg shift slightly under the table until it rested against hers, his foot settling next to hers and poking it for a moment while he spoke.

After the dishes had been done and Ruth had gone home, Scotty and Hiccup went down to his place and the first thing Hiccup did was change the sheets on his bed, even though Scotty assured him that he really didn't need to.

“We didn't even have sex in this room.” He started to explain, but Hiccup covered his ears.

“I really, _really_ do not want to hear any more.” He turned to his cousin. “Please in the name of all that is holy do not tell me anything else that happened and let me believe that you and Ruth shared some boring missionary for fifteen minutes and then fell asleep.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Scotty laughed as Hiccup stripped the bed carefully, and put the sheets into the laundry basket, carrying it into the basement and putting them into one of the machines and going back upstairs.

“So what are we gonna do today?” Scotty asked as Hiccup came back. “I haven't been in the city for a while, what's good?”

“I don't know, but at some point we have to stop by the pet store.”

“I'm down.” Scotty nodded and stood up. “Love me some animals.” The room was silent for a few seconds, before Scotty blurted out, “So what's really going on with you and Astrid?”

“What do you mean?”

“You guys seem weirdly close for it to be _new_ , as she said last night. What's up?”

“She lives upstairs.” Hiccup told him truthfully. “And we became friends, and that's really it.” But Scotty was satisfied, pressing him for more until Hiccup told him the whole story of how Ruth had set them up, and then they had “met” at the party and ended up kissing at Fish's. He explained how Astrid was fresh out of a relationship, and that she didn't want to date anyone, meaning that while they were sleeping together, and not seeing anyone else, they weren't technically dating.

“That sounds like dating to me.” Scotty said. “If you aren't allowed to go out and meet other girls when why are you wasting your time with her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well she's obviously able to have a relationship right?” He began. “And she's choosing not to date you, do you think she's just gonna magically change her mind?”

“I mean, not magically.” Hiccup mumbled.

“I don't think she will.” Scotty patted him on the shoulder. “She's just making sure she can get some before she meets the hot athlete that I think we both know she's gonna end up with.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at his cousin. “You think I'm just her placeholder?”

“I think it's a serious possibility if she's dating you so soon after this other guy, I mean come on, you had to know you were her rebound.”

“Well, yeah. But I hadn't really thought about it.” And he hadn't. He didn't like to think of Astrid dating someone else, it made him think that it could happen again, and that wasn't what he wanted. She was so important to him, and whether she liked it or not, they were going through the motions of being a couple. It didn't matter what they labeled it, the fallout would be the same if something went wrong. They would break up like a normal couple, and would go their separate ways and never speak again. It didn't matter that they were _seeing each other_ instead of dating, he knew that if they split up it would hurt just as much, if not more, than his other relationships.

“I'm not saying get out while you still can.” Scotty was still talking. “But maybe keep your options open. You don't want to get stuck as a rebound forever.”

“You might be right...” Hiccup groaned and fell back on his bed, closing his eyes and trying not to think about Astrid anymore. It was making his head hurt. He knew he had to talk to her, that being open with her would be so much better than these feelings of hurt and insecurity that seemed to plague him whenever he was awake. It still seemed amazing to him that she was with him at all. That he was in any way enough for her, and the more he thought about it, the more Scotty's theory made sense. He was the harmless choice. The one that could be left behind without so much as a second thought, and thrown away without remorse.

Before he could wallow in his own self pity any longer, the alarm on his phone went off, and he sat up, telling Scotty that he was going to do his laundry, and he would be back soon. The walk down to the basement seemed longer, and he waited longer than he needed to next to the dryers, not ready to go back to Scotty's tirade of why Astrid was too good for him, and how he should get out now before he got to attached to her. He sort of knew already that it was too late for that, that he had been attached to her for a while now, and no amount of telling himself that breaking off whatever they were might be in his best interests, he just couldn't picture his life without her in it.

“I've got to talk to her.” He mumbled to himself, heading for the stairs and setting another alarm on his phone. As he was putting it away it vibrated in his hand, and he looked at the screen, groaning as he saw the next from Tuck that just read, _you had one job_. It was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support, it means the world to me! :) We are well over halfway through this story now, and I am still enjoying every second I spend writing it.


	13. His Clean Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some writers block this week, but I think it turned out okay.

The rest of Scotty's weekend in the big city consisted of Hiccup trying to keep Tuck away from him, and Ruth hanging around with Astrid, showing no further interest in Scotty, but often making sure that her brother was being nice to him.

“I swear, I'm going to kick your ass if you keep acting like this.” Their conversation could be heard a room away. “I am a grown woman, and you do not get to tell me who I sleep with.”

“I know, but you can do better!” Scotty looked annoyed at this, but Ruth defended him a few times, making sure that Tuck knew that he was not in charge of her.

“Calm down Tuck, he's leaving tomorrow, stop acting like a child.”

“Fine.” Hiccup could hear them talking quietly to each other for a few moments longer before they came back into the kitchen, Ruth's arms crossed over her chest and Tuck looking slightly embarrassed.

“So what are we doing for dinner?” Astrid asked, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. “Hiccup what do you have in the freezer?”

“Not much.” He opened it and saw that it was even worse than he thought. “What time do we want to eat, because if it's not for a while I could go out and get ingredients for something, and then we could make it.”

“I'm fine with eating later.” Scotty said, turning to Ruth who nodded in agreement. Tuck muttered something that sounded like, _fine with me_ , and Hiccup turned to Astrid.

“Want to come?”

“And leave those three alone?” She whispered to him, and a grin spread over her face. “Of course.” She pulled her shoes on and zipped up her coat, telling Ruth that they would be back soon. She and Hiccup walked into the hallway and Hiccup had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

“That was the worst thing I have ever been part of.” He turned to her. “That was so awkward, and now it's gonna be even worse.”

“Didn't you already have dinner planned out upstairs?” He asked her. “You said you bought chicken and potatoes.”

“Yeah but they would have come with us, this way we don't have to deal with them.” She looked forward. “I'd much rather be spending time with you.” He noticed her cheeks turning pink and as they made it down the stairs he pulled her against him for a second, kissing the top of her head.

“Wait.” Hiccup stopped and Astrid turned to him, a grin spreading over his face. “If you have food upstairs why don't we just go get that and pretend we went shopping.” Her eyes widened slightly and she bit down on her bottom lip.

“And what would we do instead?”

“Depends, what's left on that list of yours?”

“I don't know if we have time for the list.” She walked by him, heading back up the stairs at a brisk pace. “But we can try.” Hiccup followed her up the stairs, and they both had their coats off before the door was even opening, practically falling into the apartment as they started throwing clothes.

“So right now we're getting to the first floor.” Hiccup pulled her to his chest, kissing her cheek and pulling her hair away from her neck, kissing gently as her hands pulled at his pants. “And now we're walking down the street, deciding that we're gonna bring chicken back for everyone.”

“This is the strangest dirty talk I have ever heard.” Astrid said, laughing slightly as he pulled back.

“Is it working?”

“Oh yeah.” She jumped up, tackling him to the ground and letting him roll on top of her, kissing him as he lifted her slightly, pulling her jeans off as he sat back.

“Please tell me your condom stash hasn't run out yet.” He looked around and she twisted on the floor, pointing towards the kitchen.

“Check under the jar I keep flour in.” Hiccup went over quickly, picking it up and nodding.

“Success!” He walked back over to her, reaching for her to stand up and walked with her towards the living room, sitting on the couch and turning to Astrid who straddled his legs.

“We're going to have to replace those soon.” He told her. “I think that might be the last one.”

“Don't worry, I was pretty thorough with my stashing abilities.” She assured him, sighing as she settled down into his lap. “But you're right, we should replenish.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as he took hold of her hips, pulling away from her lips to breathe.

“Okay.” Astrid said, moving slowly. “Tell me where we are now?”

“We're at the store.” He whispered, and shifted, laying her down on the couch and pressing his weight into her.

When both of them were dressed again, Astrid looked at their faces, and was satisfied that the slightly flushed cheeks could be passed off as the cold pulling the “groceries” out of the fridge and putting them in an old bag from the store.

“This should work.” She said. “We should go we've been gone for almost a half an hour.”

“Is there anything else we need?”

“I think this is it.” She pulled her hat back on and walked into the hall. “What a refreshing walk in the cold we had.” She laughed as Hiccup threw an arm around her shoulders. “Amazing what a little fresh air can do for you.”

As they neared Hiccup's door, yelling could be heard from the other side, and they opened the door to a disaster.

“You'll never be able to keep Park Place, I guarantee it.” Hiccup looked around, and saw that his dad's old Monopoly set had been set up on the table. “I'm going to take it with you, and I'm going to use it to destroy your brother.” Scotty was pointing to the board, Ruth was pacing back and forth, a bottle of wine in her hand, looking at the game in front of them.

“What the hell is going on?” Astrid asked as she shut the door. “What are you doing?” All three looked over at them. Scotty and Tuck looked guilty, as though they had been caught, but Ruth narrowed her eyes at Astrid and shook her head.

“Hiccup, take over for me for a minute, Astrid and I have to go talk about tampons for a few minutes.”

“In the mean time, I'm buying St. James.” Scotty said over his shoulder as Ruth pulled Astrid towards the living room.

“Alright, where did you get the food?” Ruth crossed her arms over her chest, raising one eyebrow and waiting for a response. “I know you didn't go to the store.”

“What?” Astrid tried to sound surprised. “Yes we did, why would you say that?”

“Because you had sex I can tell.”

“How do you do that?” Astrid asked, shaking her head as Ruth laughed softly. “How can you always tell?”

“I've known you a long time Astrid Hofferson, you can't do anything without me knowing.”

“Okay fine, I had food upstairs so we went up to my place, had sex and came back, happy?”

“Not as much as you.” Ruth smiled. “I hope it was worth it.”

“It was.” Astrid turned away from her, walking back into the main part of the apartment, looking to see Hiccup rolling dice in Ruth's place.

“That was fast.” He said, and smiled at her. “You ready to start dinner?”

“Yeah, but you guys can keep playing, Ruth can help me.” He started to stand up but continued to protest.

“You haven't seen Scotty in a long time, just play Monopoly with him and Tuck, and don't worry about Ruth or me.”

“Okay.” He smiled softly as she walked back to the sink, rolling her sleeves up and washing her hands.

“I would like to request that you wash your hands twice please.” Ruth said, picking up the bags from the floor. Astrid rolled her eyes and flicked the water on her hands towards Ruth, drying them off and getting a cutting board.

“Hiccup has rice, and I thought we could make curry with the potatoes and the spices we brought.”

“You mean _bought_?” Ruth said quietly, poking Astrid in the side, sticking her tongue out at her for a second and laughing. “Or have you just given up on the whole act?”

“Shut up.” Astrid turned back to the guys for a second. “We just haven't had much alone time this weekend with Scotty being here.” She shrugged and Ruth smirked at her, shaking her head as she opened the bag.

“Where's the rice? I'll start on that.”

“In there.” Astrid pointed to the cupboard and she and Ruth continued to make dinner. It wasn't long before the five of them sat around the monopoly board with plates in hand, eating while the game continued.

“You know this could take hours right?” Ruth looked at them. “None of you even have houses up.”

“Do any of you have a Monopoly yet?” Astrid looked at their cards, trying to see what each of them had.

“Shut up!” Tuck looked at the board, holding a few $50 bills in his hand. “I'm trying to concentrate.” He picked up the dice and rolled, hissing slightly as he handed on Scotty's property.

“Hand it over.” Scotty held out his hand and Tuck paid him, muttering to himself and sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What have you been doing to my carefully cultivated properties?” Ruth asked as she looked at the properties that Hiccup owned. “Not bad, but I think you should go for the yellows too.”

“I have two of them, and two greens.” He pointed. “I want that corner.”

“Good idea.” Ruth looked at the board. “You need to roll for one of them.”

“I would ask you to blow on the dice, but I don't know if you're lucky.”Hiccup laughed as Ruth rolled her eyes, taking her empty plate to the sink and washing it, laughing as Hiccup rolled and yelled.

“Monopoly!” He picked up the third green card and put it next to the others. “I'm coming for your asses.” He told the others, and Astrid couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. He was completely in his element with the two of them, strategizing and attacking with meticulous motions. She had never seen a game of Monopoly played with as much gusto, and she laughed as she finished the dishes, watching as Ruth continued to make suggestions to the others that would ruin their chances of winning, telling them to trade things for low prices, mortgage important properties, all while pretending to try to take Hiccup down.

“Your advice is kind of iffy.” Scotty said eventually, leaning back and narrowing his eyes at her. She shrugged and turned to her brother.

“Tuck listens to me, right Tuck?”

“Yes Ruthie.” His monotone voice echoed through the room as Ruth smiled at Scotty.

“You can trust me.” She smiled and batted her eyelashes as the game continued, but Astrid saw her wink at Hiccup, giving him a slight thumbs up as she continued to steer Scotty in the wrong direction. It didn't take long until he had lost most of his money without knowing how, and was scrambling to stay out of debt. Tuck had already lost, all of his properties going to Hiccup who was using them to defeat his cousin, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest as Scotty tried to make sure he had enough money if he accidentally landed on one of the hotels that Hiccup had put up.

“And if I mortgage this one...” He was counting. “Then that still leaves me with all the railroads.”

“I don't know if it's going to be enough, maybe Hiccup will take one of your mortgaged properties for cheap so you can pay him.” Ruth was saying, pointing to the cheaper cards in front of him.

“I don't know...” Scotty ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “If I land on him I think this is it for me.”

“Well, then let's hope that doesn't happen.” Ruth said, handing him the dice. “Don't blow it.” Scotty nodded and rolled them, groaning as he saw the game was over.

“I believe the deal was winner picks movie.” Hiccup said, standing up and leaving the board behind. “And the losers clean up.”

“Fine.” Scotty started to put the game away, Tuck helping slowly as Hiccup walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

“I'm gonna head home soon.” Tuck told them. “I'm exhausted.” He turned to Scotty. “It was great seeing you man, even if you did sleep with my sister.”

“Hey!” Ruth called. “I thought we were over that.” She threw a dish rag at Tuck's face and laughed when it covered his head. “Be nice.”

“I'm trying.” Tuck told her, and turned back to Scotty. “Anyway, see you next time you come to visit, yeah?”

“Definitely.” Scotty told him, and Tuck grabbed his shoes, heading for the door turning to give them all one last wave before heading out for the night. As soon as he left Ruth yawned, stretching her arms over her head and turning to Astrid.

“I actually might head out too, I'm feeling pretty tired.”

“Okay.” Astrid got up and went with her to the door. “I'll see you this week, let me know when you want to do lunch.”

“Very soon.” Ruth told her, pulling her coat on and getting her phone out. “Alright, see you later.” She turned to the others. “Bye!” Scotty waved at her but didn't move from his chair, as he closed the Monopoly box the door closed behind her, leaving the three of them in the apartment.

“So, what do we do now?” Scotty asked. Astrid laughed and walked into the living room where Hiccup was trying to decide what movie to watch.

“The twins are gone.” She told him, settling down on the couch and leaning on his shoulder. “So it's just the three of us.”

“Damn.” He sighed, turning towards her slightly. “I was hoping Ruth would stay and you and I could sneak up to your place.”

“We still can.” She said softly, placing small kisses on his shoulder. “I'm sure Scotty would understand.”

“No, I'm gonna stay here.” He told her. “You don't have to stay, but I barely get to see him.”

“I get it.” She told him, kissing his cheek before getting up. “Text me tomorrow.” She walked back into the kitchen and out of the apartment, falling asleep quickly in her own bed, not even bothering to change her clothes.

When she got up the next morning she was still tired, dragging herself into the bathroom and brushing her teeth, taking her hair down only to tie it back up and getting dressed quickly, knowing that she would need extra time to get breakfast. By the time she was on the train, Hiccup had texted her to tell her that he had dropped off Scotty, and that if she wanted to come over later they could do whatever they wanted. She felt her face growing hot as she thought about what she wanted to do in his now empty apartment, telling him that she would be over as soon as she got back from school, and putting her phone away before she texted him something _really_ dirty, instead simply imagining how he afternoon might go. Most of her day was easy. Application season had officially ended, and it was now the waiting period that most parents dreaded even more, as their high school seniors refused to do work, and some even skipped school, needing a break from the pressures of classes even for a few hours. Astrid did what she could, but the job of _making students do work_ was not in her job description, and she found herself with more free time than she knew what to do with.

A few days after Scotty left, Astrid opened Hiccup's door to find him sitting at the table, looking over the paperwork that was still sitting there from his dad, muttering to himself and trying to sort it as he looked up at her.

“Want some help?” She asked, setting her bag down and stepping up to his chair, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, looking over his shoulder at all the stuff in front of him.

“Yeah, bank statements.” He pointed. “Medical bills.” Another pile. “And anything else.”

“What are you gonna do with all this stuff?” She asked, picking up a pile that hadn't been touched.

“Bank statements are getting shredded.” He said, adding another one to the pile. “Medical bills are being saved if they haven't been paid yet, and everything else will get sorted later.”

“Why not just do all of it right now?” Astrid asked. “I'll sort it, and you look through the other pile and the medical bills.” He looked at her and sighed, running his fingers through his hair and nodding.

“Okay, fine.”

“We don't have to.” She started, but he shook his head.

“No, it's a good idea, I have to get this done.”

“Is there something else bothering you?” She asked, putting a few items into the others pile. “You haven't been this tense about your dad lately.”

“I'm fine.” He told her, but Astrid wasn't convinced. She decided to let it go for the time being, watching him from the corner of her eye as she continued to sort. When most of the paper was in one pile or another she got up and went for the counter, taking down two glasses and pouring them each water, handing him one and taking her place across from him, crossing her arms and watching him closely as he kept going.

“This can all go.” He was looking at the pile of stuff she had set aside for him to look through. “What's the point in keeping any of this?”

“What do you mean?” She was confused by his logic, she had seen report cards from when he was a child, drawings from First Grade, and even a few adorable Christmas cards Hiccup and his father when he was young. “This is your childhood.”

“Yeah, not really what I want to remember.” He got up, taking the pile of paper that had to be shredded and putting it on the counter. “Can we just drop it?”

“No!” Astrid got up, walking towards him with some of the pictures. “You can't just pretend it didn't happen.”

“Why not?” He turned back to her, and she was surprised to see anger in his eyes. It was so rare that he was even annoyed with her, that it made her stop in her tracks. “Why can't I just pretend that my parents were normal and get on with my life?”

“Because!” She didn't really have an answer for him, but she couldn't let him get rid of all this stuff. “I'll keep it then.” She started to pick it up and headed for the door, not bothering with her shoes as she walked up to her apartment.

“Astrid come on.” She could hear him behind her and she picked up her pace, opening the door and closing it behind her, locking it before he could get to her, hitting it and asking her to open it. “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes!'

“You're acting like a child.”

“I don't care.” She said stubbornly. “I'm not gonna let you get rid of all this.”

“Fine.” He tried to listen, wondering if he was actually walking away, and she went to the peep hole, looking with her right eye to try and see him. She didn't trust yet that he wasn't standing to the side, and put everything on the desk in her room, opening the door to the hall and immediately being picked up from behind.

“Come on.” He held her against his chest and walked towards the stairwell. “We have work to do.”

“What about the pictures?” She asked, no longer resisting his grip on her.

“You can keep them for now.” He said softly, and they walked together back to his apartment.

A few hours later, the table was completely clean and Hiccup looked exhausted. She knew that going through so much of his dad's things would have been emotionally draining, but she was proud of him for doing it.

“You have a table again.” She told him, jumping up on it and crossing her legs underneath her.

“That I do.” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “Is my table on your list?” Astrid laughed and shook her head, pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

“But it can be.”

“Okay.” He whispered, and climbed up over her, kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, reaching back and gripping the edge as he moved down her body.

Later, after they had both fallen asleep in his bed, Astrid heard a noise and sat up, finding herself alone in the dark. She looked around and got up, heading for the bathroom.

“Hiccup?” But when she flipped on the light and nearly blinded herself she was still alone. She walked into the kitchen and looked around, noticing that nothing was different. But as she stood in the dark, she heard the door to the stairwell closing, and her head swiveled toward the sound. _No_ , she thought, _he wouldn't_ , but he wasn't in the apartment, so she opened the door slowly, walking into the hall and quietly up the stairs, opening the door to her apartment and stepping inside. Nothing had been changed, but as she walked towards her room she noticed that the door was ajar, and a faint light was coming from behind it.

“Hiccup what are you-” She pushed open the door and gasped, her irritation at his behavior melting away as she saw him, crying softly and sitting on her bed, looking at the pictures of him as his father when he was a child. For a second she felt like she was intruding on something. That even while standing in her own apartment, she was the trespasser. She felt tears prick her own eyes as she went to him, kneeling behind him on the bed and hugging him, pressing her face into his back and squeezing him softly.

“He hated that I was like my mom.” She heard him say, his voice raspy as his chest shook. “He _hated_ that I wanted to be like her.” She felt him sigh and one of his hands gripped hers. “But I didn't know it was her I was like.” He shook his head. “I didn't know that was why. I would have tried to be different.” He was whispering and trying to hold it together, and Astrid felt a tear hit her arm, causing her own to break free, leaking into his shirt. “I wanted him to love me. I wanted _her_ to love me.”

“I know.” Astrid finally whispered. “I know.” She held onto him for a while longer, neither of them speaking for minutes as she tried to comfort him. Eventually he pulled away, standing up and looking at her.

“Sorry.” He let the pictures he had been holding fall onto the blankets. “You're my friend not my therapist.” She looked up at him with a hurt expression. “I'm going back to bed, you should probably stay here.”

“What are you talking about?” She rose up on her knees, reaching for him as he walked away from her.

“Wasn't that one of your rules?” He looked back at her for a moment. “No _feelings_ or whatever?” She knew he didn't mean it, that his words were meant to hurt, but it wasn't her he was angry at. That he was confused by his parents, and he was taking it out on her. He couldn't mean it, she refused to believe it. But even as she gathered up the pictures and put them back on her desk, the words still made her wince, and even as she laid back in bed and looked up at the ceiling, a little voice at the back of her head wouldn't stop asking, _is this what Ruth meant_?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on the weather I might be gone with no power for a few days. Northern Winters, love it. I should be able to post by Tuesday at the latest. Thanks for reading!


	14. Her Last Rule

When Hiccup woke up the next morning he felt worse than ever. He regretted what he said to Astrid the night before, and was scared to talk to her again. He got ready in the morning, walking as quickly as he could down the steps and towards the shop, finding Fish there already and falling into a chair across from him.

“Oh no.” Fish sighed. “What happened?”

“I don't know.” Hiccup admitted. “I think something bad though.”

“What did you do?”

“Why do you assume it's something I did?” Hiccup looked up at him and Fish rolled his eyes.

“Because at this point I'm not sure if there's anything she could do.”

“You might be right.” He ran his fingers over his face. “That's the problem.”

“Because you don't think she feels the same way?”

“Exactly.” Hiccup had been struggling with his relationship with Astrid for a while, and nothing Scotty said had made it any better, leaving him more anxious than ever regarding where there were headed. He had tried not to think about it as much as possible, but as the weeks went by without any relief to the stress, and without any conversations about them, he could feel all of it at once.

“You need to talk to her.” Fish said. “You felt better after you talked to her last time, just talk to her again.”

“I don't know, I was pretty awful.”

“What did you do?” Fish asked, and Hiccup explained the events of the night before, groaning as he remembered what he had said to her before he left her alone in her apartment.

“You were mad.” Fish said when he had finished. “She'll understand that. She knows you have a difficult relationship with your parents, just talk to her.”

“And if I'm just a rebound?” He asked, looking up. “What happens then? What do I do?”

“I don't know.” Fish shook his head. “But sometimes you have to risk it for something better.” He shrugged. “At least that's what I did.”

“You finally asked her!” Hiccup realized what Fish was talking about and got up, hitting him in the shoulder and few times. “That's great!”

“My point being!” Fish continued. “Talk to her!”

“Okay.” Hiccup nodded, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Fish said. “Hey, why don't you two come over to _our_ place tonight?” He smiled. “Heather's been cleaning.”

“Has she moved her stuff in yet?”

“No, that'll be a week or two, she has a lease herself.”

“Oh, right.” Hiccup stood up and left the office, going about his day and trying to think of a way to start a conversation with her, entering the lobby and looking at the mailboxes in the corner. Was it worth it? He looked at his watch and decided it couldn't be too much longer, it was almost three. He checked his box just to make sure and couldn't help but smile as he found it empty, sitting down and watching the door, hoping she would get there before the mail did. He watched as people walked by and looked for the blonde hair that he had come to be so fond of, pulling out his phone a few times to see if she had tried to text him, leaning back on the wall and closing his eyes.

“It's still not here?” He smiled as he heard her voice, not even bothering to open his eyes. “Mind if I wait with you?”

“Not at all.” He opened his eyes and was surprised to find her in a pair of sweatpants and slippers, her hair spilling out of a braid that she had clearly not done that day.

“Why aren't you at school?”

“In service day.” She said and sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing. “Are we gonna talk about last night?” He let out a snort of laughter and turned to look at her.

“Cutting right to the chase.”

“Well, you were really rude!” She said, crossing her arms over her chest in a way that could not be comfortable. “I was really hurt.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “I'm sorry. I was just mad at my parents.”

“Yeah, I figured.” She told him, curling further into his side and pressing her face closer to his neck. “But it hurts me when you don't talk to me. I thought we were closer than that.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” He said again, hoping that she would believe him enough to come to Fish's that night. “I feel really bad about it.”

“You should.” She said, and the door to the building opened, the mailman coming through and looking at them on the floor. He didn't say anything, but simply walked by, and Astrid got up, tapping her foot on the ground as she held out her hand to him.

“Won't be long now.”

“Want to go to Fish's tonight?” He hadn't planned on asking her so soon after talking to her, but as she pulled him up he saw her smile, nodding and saying she would. But even as she agreed, he couldn't help but notice how as soon as she stood up she pulled her hand away from him, as though she still didn't want to be associated with him as anything more than a friend.

“He asked Heather to move in with him.” Hiccup told her as they continued to wait. “So he's pretty excited to have people over.”

“That's great!” She said and turned to the boxes. “I'm happy for them, I'll have to text Heather.”

“Fish didn't give me a time, but can I just come up when he texts me?”

“Yeah, sure.” She nodded and looked to her box, taking out her phone and smiling at it for a moment, before placing it back in her pocket and sighing. She didn't seem to want to talk to him, so he didn't press the issue, walking silently next to her, telling her he would see her later as they reached the fourth floor and leaving without another word, feeling even worse than he had that morning.

He waited around in his apartment for a while, looking at the table that was finally clean and telling himself that he could fix this. That she was being Astrid, and that she was stubborn and loyal, but at the same time, not his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what to call her at this point. Pissed off was the first thing to come to mind, and he picked up his phone, looking to see if he had a text from Fish and sighing when the screen was once again blank. He supposed this gave him more time to come up with something to say to her, knowing that he would have a better chance to speak with her at Fish's than he had in the lobby of their building. An opportunity to really clear the air between them, and finally put this tension behind them for good.

He ended up cleaning the bathroom to calm his nerves, needing something to do and deciding that he might as well get something done, checking his phone after and feeling relieved to see that Fish had finally asked when he and Astrid would be coming over. _Whenever_ , he almost put his phone back in his pocket before adding, _I talked to her little bit_ , setting it down on the counter and looking at himself in the mirror. His phone went off and he and Fish continued to make plans, deciding that in an hour or two Hiccup would be over with Astrid. He sat on the couch, paced the kitchen, messed around on his computer, and eventually texted Astrid, telling her he was on his way up. When he got there he wasn't sure if he should just go in, if he hadn't burned that bridge with his words the night before. So he stayed in the hall and waited for her to come out, walking down to the lobby in silence and making their way to Fish's.

As soon as they got there, Astrid went to talk with Heather about how she planned to redecorate part of the kitchen as soon as she moved in, talking about the logistics, and whether or not Astrid would be interested in a couch that she no longer had the room for. Hiccup went to sit beside Fish, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes,.

“Let me guess, you talked, but didn't really _talk_?”

“I don't know how to apologize to her.”

“Well sitting here isn't going to do it.” Hiccup glared at Fish, but knew that he was right.

“I thought this would be a good middle ground.” He continued. “Like it's not my place, it's not her place, it's the neutral zone.”

“Is that the real reason you wanted to come over here?” Fish asked. “To use my apartment as a negotiations table?”

“Not negotiations, just so I can say I'm sorry to her without it being weird.”

“Fine, but can it wait until _after_ dinner?”

“Sure.” Hiccup and Fish talked about the store for a while, and eventually Heather and Astrid emerged from the other room, telling them to come help set the table because dinner was almost ready. But even as they placed forks with napkins, Hiccup could tell there was still something else going through Astrid's head. He pulled her aside, letting Heather leave the room and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” She smiled. “Just a little tired that's all.”

“Okay.” He didn't believe her, but for the moment her weak protest was going to have to do. “We'll talk later okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded and her shoulders seemed to relax a little bit as he let her go, following her into the kitchen to help dish out the ribs that Heather and Fish had been working on.

“This smells so good.” Astrid said as she piled some onto her plate. “I am so excited for this.”

“Me too.” Heather said. “I never eat ribs.”

“Sometime I'll have to make you Southern barbecue.” Astrid said, walking into the other room. “This Northern stuff is good and all, but it's an imitation at best.”

“That I'll believe.” Heather said, and the conversation continued, easy and flowing as the four of them talked about missing their childhood homes, what kinds of food reminded them of growing up, and eventually making it back to how good ribs really were. By the time they were finished, Fish was already saying that he and Heather would do the dishes, and that Hiccup and Astrid should just relax. They helped clear plates, and before Heather could engage in any other conversation with her, Astrid was pulled aside by Hiccup who led her to the same window that they had stood in front of when Ruth had tried to set them up.

The sky was just as dark, but the apartment was quiet now, the sound of Heather and Fish talking muffled by the sink as Hiccup tried to find the right words to tell her he was sorry.

“So.” Astrid's voice was soft as she looked out the window. “What did you spend your afternoon doing?”

“I cleaned the bathroom.” He laughed. “What did you do?”

“I folded laundry that I had been avoiding.” She told him, “And then I watched some TV, wasted time mostly.”

“Me too.” He turned to her, and found her smiling to herself as she continued to look out the window. “Want to come over after this?”

“Yeah.” She finally turned to him, nodding wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him. “That sounds good.”

The rest of the evening at Fish's, Hiccup felt much better. The tension that he had felt with Astrid while they waited in the lobby was gone, and the carefree brushes of hands against waists and sideways glances had returned, making him feel better than he had in days. He checked his watch and sighed, taking hold of her arm.

“It's getting late, want to head back soon?”

“Yeah, sure.” She nodded and turned back to Heather, talking with her animatedly as Fish got up, going back into the kitchen to put the dishes away, Hiccup helping as he told him about the brief talk he had had with Astrid.

“I'm glad you're feeling better.” Fish said, taking one of the plates from Hiccup and putting it in the cupboard. “You guys are a good match.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Hiccup sighed. “I just wish I could convince her of that.”

“Just tell her that you want to date her with a future in mind.”

“And scare her off? No way.” He handed Fish another plate. “If this is the way our _relationship_ is going to be then I think it's better than not being with her at all.”

“But-”

“I know what you're going to say, but I'm not like you.” Hiccup handed him the last plate and stepped away from the counter, putting down the dishrag and pacing back and forth. “I'm not like her either, I'm not good at this, I'm lucky she's even giving me the time of day now, I don't want to push my luck.” And without another word he went into the living room, asking if she was ready to go.

“Yeah, thanks Heather.” She got up and waved slightly, going to the front of the apartment and pulling her boots on, grabbing her coat and heading out into the hall.

“That was fun,” She said, and stuffed her hands in her pockets, walked beside Hiccup all the way to the elevator. “I like Heather.”

“You've said.” He laughed at her as they walked down the street to the train station, discussing the evening they had just spent at Fish's.

“I'm gonna put sweatpants on.” She told him as they made it to the fourth floor. “But then I'll be back down.”

“Okay, the door's unlocked, just come in.” He smiled as she walked away, heading back to the apartment and settling down on the couch, turning on a movie and waiting for her to come back. It wasn't long before she appeared in the doorway, her hair pulled into a braid at the back of her head and her soft smile lazily spreading over her face as she settled down beside him.

“Hi.” She kissed his cheek and he wrapped an arm around her, smiling against her mouth as she kissed his lips. “So we're not even gonna try to watch a movie this time?”

“I mean.” She pulled away, kissing the side of his neck and pulling at the hem of his shirt. “We _could_ , but I don't know why we would.”

“Fair enough.” He laughed and let her pull his shirt off, laying back on the couch as she moved to lean over him.

By the time their attention went back to the TV, the movie was over, and the credits were rolling, but neither of them seemed to care. Astrid's legs were tangled up with his and she was resting her weight on his chest, looking up at him with a smile on her face.

“Whatcha thinks about?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Nothing.” He smiled at her, one of his hands tracing circles on her back, the other propping his head up slightly so he could see her. “What about you?”

“Same, but I mean, I'm kind of thinking about you.”

“Me?” He smiled at her. “Go on.”

“Just you, and us in general.” She looked away from him. “Just thinking about us.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't know.”

“I think we're fine.” Hiccup said. “We're just hanging out, and that's fine.” He had started to panic, unsure of where she was going with this discussion. “We're fine.”

“Hanging out.” She nodded and sat up, looking around for her clothes and pulling on her shirt. “And that's fine?”

“Yeah, wait.” He got up. “Are you mad? I thought we went over this.”

“No, I'm not mad.” She shook her head and looked at him, pulling her shirt over her head. “But sometimes I wonder about what's going to happen to us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don't want you to turn out like my ex.”

“Well that won't happen.” He pulled his jeans back on. “We're not even dating.” She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. “In fact, I think we broke that last rule tonight wasn't it-” He stopped when he saw her face.

“Are you serious?” She was shaking her head. “We're not dating?”

“Well no, I thought you-” Now he was really confused. “I thought that's what you wanted.”

“I mean, yeah at first.” She put her face in her hands for a minute. “Oh my god this is what Ruth was talking about.” She looked at the floor wildly for her stuff. “I can't believe this.”

“What are you talking about?” He followed her into the kitchen. “What did Ruth say?”

“Nothing, I'm going home.”

“Astrid, what's going on? I thought that's what you wanted. No relationship.”

“Is there someone else?” She asked, opening the door. “Someone that you're also not _dating_?”

“No I-” He stopped himself from going further, from making her angrier than she already was, but at this point, it seemed like no matter what he did she was going to be upset.

“I don't want to hear it.” They were on the stairwell now, and he was following her closely, unsure whether or not he would actually force his way into her apartment, but determined to make her listen.

“I need you to listen to me, I just didn't want to be a rebound and-”

“A rebound? You think I would put this much effort into you if you were a rebound? The hours we spent cleaning off the table? Or when you really just needed to talk about your mom?”

“I thought you were doing that because you were my friend!”

“I was.” She opened the door slightly and slipped inside, closing it forcefully behind her. “But I thought you would have realized by now that I stayed before I wanted to be something more.”

“Something more?” He could barely believe the words she was saying. “But that's what I wanted!” He placed his hand on the door. “I _wanted_ that, can't we just be together now?”

“You should have trusted me.” He could tell she was still standing in front of the door. “You should have been able to tell me that because it was what you wanted.” Her voice was cracking. “Not lie because you thought it was what I wanted.”

“I don't see the difference, it's all out in the open now, you want to be with me and I want to be with you.”

“My ex used to justify himself like that.” She continued, “And Ruth tried to warn me.”

“Can you forget what Ruth has told you for one second? I'm not your ex, I don't even think I'm like your ex, why are you listening to her?”

“Because I trust her.” She said, her voice softer now, “And I trusted you.”

“And I trust you.”

“But not enough to tell me the truth.” He could hear her breathing through the door and he pressed his forehead against the wood, closing his eyes.

“Astrid please.”

“You said you were fine with _just hanging out_ , so I guess that's what we'll do.”

“Astrid-”

“Don't.” She told him. “Don't do anything, don't text me, don't come over just leave me alone.”

“What?” He pulled away from the door for a second, trying the handle on the off chance that she hadn't already locked it, the knob barely moving as he tried to turn it. “What do you mean?”

“I mean we can't be breaking up because we weren't dating right?” Her voice sounded further away now, as if she had moved from the door. “So don't think of it like a break up.” He could tell she was trying not to cry as his own eyes pricked with tears. “Go back to your apartment Hiccup.”

“Astrid, don't! Please let me in!” But she didn't respond and he knew she had gone further into her apartment. “Astrid I-” But he couldn't finish his thought, pulling away from the door and going back downstairs, barely making it to his room before the full force of what had just happened took over and he picked up his phone, calling Fish and leaving him a message, telling him just how badly he had messed up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I promise it gets better.


	15. Ruth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt bad about leaving you with the end of last night's post, and I was driving all day, and I have finally reached my destination and thought what the heck, I've already gotten the next one written, why not just post it.

Ruth loved living in the city. She hadn't been there long, but she was loving her new life. She woke up and made coffee in the morning, walking to work and calling her best friend on the way, knowing that Astrid would already be awake, even in Georgia she got up at the crack of dawn, and made it to the office without too much trouble.

“You've got to come visit.” Ruth had been telling her for weeks. “It's so great here.”

“I think I'm going to.” Astrid had told her, the excitement in her voice apparent as she explained that she would in fact be _moving_ to the city to live with her boyfriend, who Ruth had only met on a few occasions, but was aware of his proximity.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ruth had asked more than once as Astrid had made her plans to move north. “You were on the verge of breakup before he left.”

“I know, but things are better now. He's in a good mood, he's texting me more, things are better than ever.”

“Okay, if you're sure.”

“You worry about me too much.” Astrid had said, but Ruth was sure there was something else going on that she wasn't telling her, another reason that Astrid was moving north. It couldn't just be for the guy who had made her cry multiple times in the last year, the one who had gone days without calling her for no reason even after they had decided to stay together, and hadn't wanted her to come north because it would be to inconvenient for her. In short, Ruth didn't like him, and had sometimes called him satan in her head, finding that it made her feel better about the guy that somehow made her best friend happy most of the time. But the good days barely outweighed the bad, and while she didn't mind it, the job of making sure Astrid was okay had often fallen to Ruth.

“As long as you think this is the right call, I'll support you.” Ruth had told her when Astrid had finalized by her plans to move, _and I'll be there to catch you when this doesn't work_. She loved Astrid, but sometimes her blind stubborn nature lead her into situations that she wasn't tough enough to handle on her own, no matter how much she thought she could. Her steadfast nature sometimes took her too far into situations, and her determination to never half ass anything had come back to bite her more than once. But Ruth had stood by her side, making sure that her best friend was well taken care of and happy, knowing that she would be okay eventually and reminding her that she was better than the assholes she sometimes ended up dating.

The day that Astrid finally flew north with the belongings she couldn't donate to Goodwill, Ruth picked her up at the airport and brought her back the apartment because “He's just busy with work today.” and “He'll come by tomorrow and I'll be moved in before dark.” Already Ruth knew something was going on, but Astrid seemed so happy, she didn't want this blissful attitude to end. So she smiled along with her and bought a bottle of wine and sat on the couch while Astrid told her all about her flight, and how much she really did hate airports. For the most part Ruth had fun, and she was even able to forget for a little while that Astrid was there to move in with someone, not just spending the weekend with her in New York.

The next morning when Ruth got up Astrid had already made coffee, standing in the kitchen with a smile on her face that told Ruth that satan was on his way.

“I can't believe you've lived here for months and never seen him.” Astrid shook her head. “I should have given you his number, you could have hung out.” But Ruth shook her head and laughed. “No, I'm fine with the friends I have.” Although most of them were through her brother, she wasn't complaining. She likes her brothers friends, and she liked their parties even more, often waking up on the floor of a particular apartment with her friend Heather laying beside her, no memory of how she got there, and no intentions on finding out.

“Well he'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up.” Astrid glanced at her phone. “Want to grab lunch tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” Ruth smiled and watched as Astrid picked up her two bags and dropped them by the door, readying herself for the moment that someone finally showed up. Ruth was happy for her, and she smiled and said hello when he finally showed up, hugging Astrid goodbye and dumping the leftover coffee into the sink, going about her day as though nothing had changed and texting Astrid throughout the day to remind them of the tentative lunch plans they had made for the next day, aware that sometimes in her quest to never let anyone down, she sometimes overbooked herself.

Luckily, this was not the case, and the next day Ruth found herself in the apartment that Astrid now shared with her boyfriend, getting the tour and sitting on the couch while Astrid ordered takeout, putting her feet up on the coffee table and smiling.

“It's a nice place.” Ruth commented. “I like the windows.” Her phone went off in her pocket, and she ignored it, leaning on her elbow and facing her friend. “Have you started looking for work yet?”

“Sort of, I found a few things that I can use my degree with, but only one that I really want.” And she told Ruth about the job at the high school that she was applying for, and how excited she was at the possibility of helping high schoolers find their dream colleges. “It might not be what I end up doing forever, but for right now it's good to be helping someone.”

“You're a better man than I.” Ruth told her. “I could never do anything like that.”

“Yeah, says the engineer, I could never, _ever_ , do what you do.”

“Tuck's better, but I appreciate the effort.” They ate mostly in silence, which was fine with Ruth, she didn't want to talk about satan any more than she had to, and as Astrid put the leftovers into the fridge, Ruth finally checked her phone.

“Oh! Heather just texted me, you should come to this party at her boyfriends house.” Ruth replied that she would love to go. “She can't be there so she's asking me to look out for the apartment.”

“Maybe, I have to check-”

“Oh come on, he doesn't have to go, just come with me, please?” But Astrid wouldn't budge, and when she texted Ruth later saying thanks for the invite but no, she couldn't say she was surprised. It had been like this since they had started dating, and she had no doubt that it would only get worse now that they were living together. She had done her part, supporting Astrid through the move and the nights when satan was just too damn busy to spend time with her, often bringing over a movie and a bottle of wine to make sure she was okay. She liked how close they were, and even though she had Heather, the friendship that she and Astrid had formed in college was the closest she had ever had.

Which made it even worse when Astrid called her, crying that satan was living up to the nickname Ruth had given him, and that she needed somewhere to crash because she couldn't go home.

“Of course!” Ruth had told her. “You know where I keep the spare key right? I'm not home right now but you can let yourself in, do you want me to call Tuck or Heather to come sit with you?”

“No, I'll be fine, just let me know when you're coming home.” She could tell Astrid had been crying, and she didn't like the idea of her spiraling out of control alone in the apartment, but she was almost done with work for the day, and wouldn't stop for dinner like she had planned, walking up to her door to the sound of the TV, opening the door to find Astrid on the couch, watching Bridget Jones and crying while she held onto a pillow.

“Ruthie.” Astrid sniffed and Ruth went to her side, wrapping her arms around her and holding onto her while she cried. “I gave up my life back home for him.” She was sobbing. “Why didn't he just break up with me? Why did he have to drag it out like this if he already had someone else?”

“I don't know honey, I really don't know.”

“Would you come with me when I go pick up my stuff? I told him I would be back tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Ruth sat up and looked at her best friend. “But I have to insist that you wash your hair and wear something of mine, just until then.” She wasn't sure how Astrid had managed to make such a mess of herself in the few hours since everything had gone to shit, but she knew that walking back looking like a pile of laundry would not help her self esteem in the long run.

When they did go back, Ruth made sure that Astrid didn't look like she had been crying all night, and they walked in without so much as speaking to satan, who was sitting at the counter. He tried to follow Astrid into her room but Ruth stopped him, closing the door and shaking her head.

“No, you don't get to talk to her.”

“Oh come on!” He complained and Ruth nearly hit him. “That girl doesn't mean anything to me, but Astrid's so...” He trailed off shrugging. “She's kind of uptight you know?”

“What are you talking about?” Ruth leaned on the door, still barring him from entry, and crossed her arms over her chest. “Explain.”

“Astrid's the kind of girl you marry, not the kind of girl you date.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“She's like, not girlfriend material.” He shrugged and Ruth had to tell herself over and over that hitting him in the face would not make Astrid's problems go away. So instead she just shook her head and told him to go to hell.

“You're just not mature enough for someone like her.” She said eventually. “And I feel sorry for you.”

“Newsflash Ruthie.” He used her nickname to mock her. “No guy under forty is.” He told her and Ruth didn't have a chance to respond again before Astrid emerged, telling Ruth that she was ready to go. They made it back to Ruth's quickly, and Astrid remade her bed on the couch, putting her bags in the corner and pulling out her computer.

“Are you okay?” Ruth asked as Astrid started to look at apartments in her price range. “You've had a rough 24 hours.”

“I'm fine.” Astrid nodded and started to show Ruth some of the apartments, deciding on a few and quickly emailing about them, making appointments to go and see them within the week.

“And you're _sure_ you're okay with all of this?”

“I'm sure.” Astrid said, and she leaned on Ruth's shoulder. “I'm not as upset as I thought I would be.” She laughed to herself. “It's almost a relief.”

“Really?”

“Well, he seemed like the perfect guy, and I wasn't as happy as I wanted to be, so I thought there was something wrong with me.” She sat up and smiled at Ruth. “I guess now I know I wasn't the problem.” Ruth thought back to what he had said to her, about Astrid not being dating material, and she decided that telling her wouldn't help anyone, instead she would just steer her away from other potential satan's, and keep her happy as long as she could. She couldn't stop Astrid from dating, or from having her heart broken again, but she could do her best to minimize the damage and be there for her when she needed it.

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity as Astrid tried to find a new place to live, dragging Ruth with her to a few different locations to look at the different apartments, making lists of pros and cons for all of them and deciding which ones could make it into the final three. Astrid liked all of them, but the one that she loved came with a break in the rent, and utilities within her budget. What Ruth was not looking forward to was the location.

“And there's not even like, a broken elevator?” Ruth said as they approached the building. “So it won't even magically be fixed at some point, it's just gone?”

“Nope, but it's fine, I doubt it'll even be a problem, I'll just come and go once a day, and it'll be fine.”

“Okay, if you're sure about it.” Astrid giggled as she opened the door, and Ruth found herself face to face with what looked like Tommy's apartment from Trainspotting, after her sold all of his stuff to buy heroin and it was just filled with garbage and a bed.

“What the hell have you gotten us into?” Ruth asked as Astrid walked over to the bucket of cleaning supplies.

“The landlord said if I clean it I can keep whatever I want, and I don't have to pay the safety deposit.”

“Wow.” Ruth looked around and rolled up her sleeves. “I am the best best friend in the world.”

“Yes you are.” And Astrid handed her a mop, putting the bucket in the sink and filling it with hot water.

A few hours later the apartment looked good enough to live in, and Astrid was satisfied with her new home, calling the landlord and telling him that she would be back in a few days, and that she couldn't wait to move in. Ruth was surprised she was doing so well, but was happy to see Astrid back on her feet so quickly, knowing that it would make her life easier in the long run if she was resilient like this, especially after Astrid claimed that satan was the love of her life. _Well if she can get over the love her life that easily, then she'll be fine no matter what_ , Ruth thought to herself as they dragged garbage bags down the stairs. The days were better after that, and it wasn't long until Astrid had moved into her new apartment. She still talked to Ruth every day, but soon there was someone else taking up most of her time.

Ruth was skeptical of Astrid's new relationship, and she wasn't sure if jumping back into dating was the best thing for her after the breakup. She couldn't stop thinking about what he had said, and whether or not this “Hiccup” was the same. Was he as resistant to a relationship as Astrid was? And was her best friends tendency to trust people going to bite her in the ass again? It wasn't that Ruth didn't want Astrid to date Hiccup, it was that she didn't want her to date him so soon. She just didn't see how it could work out. But then again, she didn't know much, and when Astrid called her crying, she realized that she knew even less.

While Astrid had dated for a long time, moved for, and claimed to be in love with her ex, she had managed to put the whole relationship behind her relatively easily. Ruth had assumed that was how Astrid would deal with the eventual ending of her time with Hiccup, with a shrug and a smile, saying that she was sort of relieved. She would cry, watch Bridget Jones, and fall asleep, eager to start her life as a single woman the next day. But when Astrid opened the door to her that night, Ruth knew that everything was _not_ going to be okay. That even when she had claimed to have loved satan, her feelings for him paled in comparison to what she felt for Hiccup.

“I messed up.” Was all Astrid said when she let Ruth walk in, still crying as they walked into the small living room and she fell on the couch. “I really messed up and it's all my fault.”

“No, this isn't entirely on you.” Ruth took her coat off and sat down, turning towards Astrid and threading her fingers in her lap.

“I uh, I think I was wrong, trying to steer you away from him, and I'm sorry.” Ruth looked down at her hands, unable to face her best friend.

“Oh, you're sorry?” Astrid was still crying, sniffling as she continued to speak. “Well then that makes it all better!”

“This is your fault too, why couldn't you just accept that he was just as scared as you and be done with it?”

“Because I don't want him to be like-”

“He's not.” Ruth took her hand. “He is _nothing_ like your ex and I'm sorry I ever tried to make you think that he was.”

“What do I do?”

“Stop being so goddamn stubborn and get down off your high horse.” Astrid was shocked that Ruth was talking to her like this, but the tough love that she had been spared during her last break up seemed to be just what she needed now.

“Do you think that'll work?” She asked tentatively. “If I just go and talk to him and that I was wrong?”

“I don't know.” She sighed. “The damage has been done.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember that guy I dated who dumped me and then begged for me back?”

“The one with the face tattoo or the motorcycle?”

“Motorcycle, but when we got back together, I didn't care as much. It just didn't feel the same.”

“But Hiccup and I-” Astrid started to protest but Ruth raised her eyebrows, shaking her head and smiling at her.

“Save it, you guys were dating.”

“Okay fine.” Astrid crossed her arms and looked away from Ruth. “We were dating.”

“So it's going to hurt no matter what.” Ruth continued as Astrid leaned on her. “It seems like you provoked this, whether you knew it or not.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you said you asked if he ever thought about the future, but didn't give him any indication that you wanted to know if his version of how you guys ended up matched yours.”

“I hope it did.” Astrid said softly. “I hope it still does.”

“What do you want it to be?”

“I don't want it to end.” She admitted, looking up at Ruth from her shoulder. “I think that's what scared me the most.”

“That's understandable.” Ruth sighed, leaning her head on top of Astrid's.

“I think I have to tell him that.”

“Not tonight.” Ruth wrapped an arm around her best friend. “Heather texted me, she and Fish are down there right now, I think he needs a few hours, you really hurt him.”

“I know.” She wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Will you stay the night with me?”

“Yeah, want to watch Bridget Jones?” Ruth picked up the remote and turned on the TV, knowing that it would undoubtedly already be queued up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I went back, I hadn't realized just how awful I was being to Hiccup and I read the comments and was like "OKAY WHOA Jin you gotta stop this asap" (whoops) I've finally nailed down the chapter number, and m a y b e there will be an epilogue, I just don't know what it would be yet (if by the end there's something you want to see plz let me know i am out of ideas). Last few chapters coming soon, already written, just need some editing.


	16. His Aftermath

Even though it was already 2AM it only took two messages for Fish to pick up and tell Hiccup he and Heather were on their way. He sat on the couch and looked at the TV for a while without even turning it on, waiting for his phone to go off to let him know that Fish and Heather had made it. As the three of them sat together, Hiccup decided that he didn't really want to talk about it, he just didn't want to be alone. They ended up talking about Astrid and Heather kept telling Hiccup that it wasn't his fault, and that it would be okay.

“I hope you're right, but I don't know how you could be.” He ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel tears in his eyes, but he managed to keep them at bay, looking at the floor and taking deep breaths.

“Whatever happens you still have us.” Heather told him, taking one of his hands and kicking Fish in the shin.

“Ow, what did I do?”

“Comfort him.” Heather said, and Fish sat on the couch beside Hiccup, unsure if anything he said would actually help.

“This sucks.” Was all he said, and Hiccup let out a snort of laugher, finally looking up from the floor and nodding at Fish. “I'm just really surprised.”

“Me too.” Hiccup said. “I don't know what to do.”

“Go to sleep.” Heather said. “I think you're tired and you really need to get some sleep before you make yourself sick.”

“Okay.” He stood up and walked into his bedroom, brushing his teeth while Fish stood in the doorway, watching him nervously.

“We're gonna stay here for the night.” He told Hiccup. “Just in case you wake up worse than you are now.”

“Thanks.” Hiccup said, not even bothering to make a joke about how he could get any worse. “I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” Fish left a few seconds later and Hiccup got into bed, falling asleep easily, and not waking up until morning.

When the light from his window did finally wake him up, Hiccup still felt slightly sick, and he got up slowly, opening his door quietly, hearing voices coming from the other room as he walked towards the kitchen.

“I mean he was in pretty rough shape.” Heather was talking to someone but he wasn't sure if it was Fish, listening as he slowly moved down the hall. “I don't know, but I think so.” Was she on the phone? “Well I think she needs to mature, then she can talk to him.” Was she talking to- “I know Ruth.” Heather's sounded irritated as she confirmed his suspicions. “But there's more to it than just, oh I'm sorry, we can be a couple now.” He almost tripped over his own feet, was she talking about Astrid? Maybe she felt just as awful as he did. “I don't know if that's a good idea.” Heather continued. “No, he's still asleep.” She paused and Hiccup stopped moving, standing at the edge of the door and wishing he could hear what Ruth was saying. “I don't know, maybe if he's feeling better.” Hiccup really wasn't feeling better, but he could pretend if it would get him some kind of explanation from Astrid. “Yeah, I'm not sure.” She was silent again. “Well it's great she had a little journey of self discovery but I don't know.” He heard her agreeing to something, and then listening again, “Hi.” She stopped again. “I know, yeah I heard.” He listened to her saying “yup” and “I know” a few more times before anything else of interest happened. “It's not really up to me if you talk to him or not, but I wouldn't push your luck.” She actually wanted to talk to him? What happened after she left last night? It hadn't been _that_ long had it? He walked into the living room and Heather's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

“I know uh Mr. Cooper, but I really do have to go. Okay bye.” She put her phone down and smiled at him. “How'd you sleep?”

“Fine.” He sat down opposite her. “Your boss called?”

“Yeah, he just wanted to make sure I was coming in on Monday.” She shrugged as if to say, _what can you do_ , and he let it go.

“Where's Fish?”

“He went to get all of us breakfast.” She told him. “He should be back soon.”

“Okay.” He couldn't think of anything to say that didn't directly involve the conversation he had been listening to, so they sat in silence until the door opened and Fish came back.

“I took your keys, I hope you don't mind.”

“Anytime.” Hiccup told him. “I like those four flights just as much as you do.”

“I brought enough to last you all day.” Fish said, opening up the bags of breakfast food. “You won't have to leave if you don't want to.”

“I think it's a good idea to stay here.” He took a coffee from Fish and thanked him. “Maybe I'll call my mom.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Heather looked concerned. “She doesn't have the best track record of making you feel better.”

“I want to tell her I finally finished dad's stuff.” He opened a bagel and inhaled the scent, checking to make sure that there was plenty of cream cheese on the inside. “Astrid and I finished it but I never had a chance to tell her. What time is it anyway?”

“It's a little before noon.” Heather told him, checking her phone, but she didn't replace it as easily, scowling at the screen and texting furiously.

“Mr. Cooper bothering you again?” Hiccup asked, curious to know if it was Ruth.

“What?” Heather looked up at him, and her eyes widened a bit as she remembered the lie she had told him. “Yeah, it's uh, he's just asking what time I'll be there.”

“He didn't ask that before?” Hiccup asked, playing innocent. “When he called you?”

“No, he-” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “How much did you hear?”

“How much of what?” He tilted his head and gave her a puzzled expression but she wasn't buying it.

“Quit it, how much did you hear?”

“That I'm in rough shape.” He began to count on his fingers. “You weren't sure if I was awake yet, and oh I almost forgot.” He hit himself on the forehead. “Astrid wants to talk to me.”

“What?” Fish was looking back and forth with his mouth hanging open. “I was only gone like twenty minutes what happened?”

“Ruth called.” Heather said. “Apparently Astrid had some kind of awakening last night, and she's sorry and feels really bad about all the stuff she said.”

“And this is a bad thing why?” Fish looked confused. “Doesn't this fix all of our problems?”

“Not really.” Heather said. “She's got some relationship issues, and all the stuff she said is still true today, she needs to work her way through it first.”

“But maybe she already did.” Hiccup interjected. “Maybe she got through it and that was her revelation.”

“But don't you want her to feel just as bad as you do?” Heather said, and Hiccup was surprised by her response. She seemed to see the shock on his face and she sighed. “I'm sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away. I mean, you've seen Dag in action, one of our parents must have had a mean streak.”

“I don't want her to feel bad though.” Hiccup addressed her earlier point. “I know a lot of her stress seems like it's self inflicted, but I don't want her to feel like it's not valid. She's entitled to her feelings.” He shrugged and stood up. “I'm gonna get dressed, if Ruth calls again tell her that I'll talk to Astrid later.”

“Okay.” Heather sat back on the couch and turned to Fish who went to sit beside her. Hiccup could hear them talking softly as he walked away, but he wasn't really interested in what they were saying. Heather had already made up her mind, and while her support of him was admirable, Hiccup didn't want to stay mad at Astrid if she was just as desperate as he was. He didn't see the point in both of them being miserable, but he wasn't sure if he could take another break like this. He thought about it the entire time he showered, got dressed and brushed his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror and finally checking his phone, slightly surprised that Astrid hadn't made any effort to contact him.

When he went back to Heather and Fish they said they had to make it back to Fish's soon, Heather was meeting with her landlord to get out of her lease, and Fish was finishing cleaning out part of his closet.

“Are you sure you'll be okay?” Heather asked, hugging him before putting her shoes on.

“Yeah, I'll be fine.”

“Okay, and I know she wants to talk to you, but just like, give yourself a couple days.”

“Okay.” He knew that what she was suggesting was a good idea, and that getting some space would probably do him some good, even if she already thought she was ready to pick up where they left off.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the rest of his day, but as soon as he looked over and say the table he remembered his idea to call his mom, deciding that they would have to talk eventually, leaving her a message that he could make her dinner the next night. She called him back, saying that she would love to, and asking if she should bring anything.

“Just yourself.” He told her, “I'll take care of the rest.”

“Okay, I'm looking forward to seeing you.” She said, and he could tell she was smiling into the phone. “Sometimes I think you've forgotten about me.”

“Just been busy.” He told her. “We've started taking shelter animals at the store, it's been really great having them.”

“That's wonderful!” Tell me all about them.” He settled down on the couch and told her about all the animals, the different personalities each of them had, and how it was crazy that none of them had homes yet. He told her how excited he was for the expansion that he and Fish were planning, that the other half of the first floor was going out of business and he would have the opportunity to rent it out as well, making the store bigger as the demand for it grew. They talked over the phone for over an hour, and when they finally hung up, a piece of himself that he didn't know was empty felt full.

In order to keep his mind off Astrid, he started to think about what he would make his mother for dinner the next night, deciding on something simple, and making a shopping list to get while he went to check on the animals in the shop. He walked to the store quickly, opening the back door and stepping inside, turning on some of the lights and going into the room where the shelter animals were kept. He let two of the dogs out to stretch their legs, walking around with them through the shop and picking up the cats, making sure all of them were fed and happy for the night, imagining that his mother felt the same kinship to animals that he did, and if that was why she had spent most of his childhood with them. He walked home with his headphones in, making it up to his apartment without seeing anyone, and locked himself in for the night, putting away the groceries he had bought and going into his room, deciding that going to bed early was a good idea. He'd only been awake for nine hours, but he was still exhausted, knocking himself out with some Benadryl and falling asleep quickly.

When he got up the next morning he felt better, less stressed than he thought he would be, and started working on dinner after cleaning the apartment, throwing stuff into his room that he could take care of later, making sure that the living room and kitchen dining area was clean and ready for his mother to arrive. He tried on a few different sweaters over dress shirts, trying to pick out something dressy but not fancy, deciding on a dark green that was roughly the same color as his eyes, trying to flatten his hair a little bit before heading back into the kitchen. She came up and let herself in, as she had insisted on having a key in case something happened to him, since he barely knew anyone in the building.

“It looks nicer here.” She told him, taking off her coat and walking around. “You've done a lot of cleaning.”

“Yeah, I got all of dad's stuff put away, so this is just what it'll look like now.”

“I like it.” She smiled and went for the kitchen, looking at what he had made. “This smells good.”

“Thanks.” He plated it up and they sat together at the table, taking up one end as though it was still covered in stuff, and ate mostly in silence. After they did the dishes, Hiccup sat down while his mother went to her coat and purse, pulling out a small photo album and handing it to him.

“I found this yesterday, and thought you might like to have it.”

“What is it?” Hiccup opened the first page and saw himself, holding a backpack and standing in front of the house. “My first day of school.” He looked the the next picture. “Is this all of them?”

“Until you left for good, yes.” She sat beside him on the couch and they looked through the book together.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for all of them.” She told him. “I'm sorry that this tradition started because I wasn't there for the first one.”

“It's okay.” Hiccup smiled at her and took her hand, turning the page again, finding himself awkwardly smiling at the camera as a fourteen year old, looking more self conscious than anything else. “You were doing important stuff.”

“I-I hope you can forgive me.” She was looking at the last picture in the book, her fingertips tracing over his face as she continued. “For all of it, and for now. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” He turned to her. “I'm fine.”

“I didn't know what I was doing. Your father always had plans for you, and I thought it would be better for all of us if he raised you.” She wiped her eyes and continued. “I assumed he would do a better job than I ever could, so I'm sorry for that.”

“I know.” He told her. “But I'm really glad you're here now,” He wrapped his arms around her to hug her against him, and she kissed his head like she had when she would come home from a long trip, and continued to hold onto him for a long time, pulling away to wipe her eyes again.

“Sorry.” She laughed as she continued to dry her eyes. “Tell me more about the animals at the shelter, you must have seen them today.”

“Not yet, but we could go there now.” Hiccup stood up. “I have to feed them anyway.”

“I would love to.” And together they went to the pet store, opening up the back door like always, Hiccup led her into the room for the shelter animals.

“Oh look at them.” She sat down and opened one of the cages, taking out a cat and letting it crawl all over her, stroking its fur and talking to it softly, soothing it until it purred in her arms. “I'm so proud of you for doing this.” She told him, putting the back back and picking up another. “Your father would be too.”

“Thanks, mom.” He sat beside her and tended to the other animals, talking to them until it was late enough that even Hiccup wanted to go to bed.

“I left the photo album, but you can keep it if you want.” She told him, hugging him again. “I'll head straight home from here.”

“Let me know when you make it.” He told her, and started off in the opposite direction.

The next couple of days passed in a similar fashion. Sometimes she would meet him at the pet store when he went to tend the animals, sometimes he could go back to her apartment to have dinner, often looking at pictures and talking about his father, sometimes looking at pictures of her trips abroad, as she told him about her favorite adventures, telling him that he should explore the world more often, and that if he needed it, she could help Fish with the store so he could leave.

“Just make the plans and I'll take care of the rest.” She told him. “Retirement is not easy.”

“Are you sure?” They were walking down the stairs of the building, having gone back to his place for lunch after checking in with the animals. “You're supposed to be pursuing passion projects right?”

“Animals are my passion.” She sighed. “And I miss them too much to stay away.” They reached the bottom floor and Hiccup nearly ran into the person rounding the corner.

“Oh, excuse me I'm-” She looked up at him and her eyes widened. “Sorry.”

“Astrid.” He nearly whispered her name, nearly forgetting his mother standing two feet away. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She smiled at him, clutching what looked like her mail to her chest. “It came early today.”

“Oh, good.” He continued to look at her until his mother took hold of his arm.

“I'll see you in a few days at the shop, okay?” She hugged him quickly, turning to Astrid with a curious look on her face. “Nice to see you again.” Was all she ended up saying, leaving quickly, allowing Hiccup and Astrid to stare at each other for a while longer, unsure of how to proceed.

“How have you been?” She asked, and he shrugged. “Fine, I talk to my mom a lot more now.”

“That's good.” She shoved the mail into the pocket of her sweatshirt as he walked by her, going to his own box and opening it, pulling out the meager contents and heading back for the stairs. He wasn't sure how to talk to her, and she followed him up the stairs. They made it to the fourth floor in silence and Hiccup gave her a small wave before going opening the door to his hall. He sighed as he made it to his door, but before he could open it her voice came from the end of the hall.

“I miss you.” She nearly yelled at him. “And I don't know how to make this better.”

“I miss you too.” He admitted, opening the door and tossing his mail onto the floor closing it again to face her and crossing his arms over his chest. “And I don't either.”

“But do you think we can?” She asked, and the hope in her voice was almost too much as she continued to stare at him. “I really want to.”

“I do too.” He nodded. “But I just have to understand why you did this in the first place. Why you found it necessary to do any of this.”

“That's fair.” She said, putting her hands on her hips for a moment and looking around, as though the other doors in the hall would open and give her all the right answers. “And I'm not sure how to explain it-”

“Of course.” He started to turn back to the door, exasperated with her excuses, but she stopped him again.

“It's like you were two people okay?” She blurted, her hands moving in front of her as though they would help get her point across. “And I was friends with one of them.” She used one hand, looking at it as though it was a precious gem, “And dating the other one.” She looked to her other hand and then up at him. “And I couldn't make them into one person.”

“And your solution was to cut both of them out completely.” He still didn't move, but Astrid was able to find comfort in the fact that he hadn't just gone inside his apartment already, giving her the chance to explain that she had selfishly taken away from him.

“That's not what I wanted, I just couldn't lose the friend if the one I was dating didn't work out.”

“And you knew from the way beginning that it wouldn't work? That's encouraging.”

“No! I was just scared, and I was wrong and I'm sorry.” She could feel tears in her eyes, “And I want you to be my friend _and_ my boyfriend because I'm not scared of this anymore.”

“What _this_ are you talking about?”

“This! Us!” She continued. “Any feelings I have for you and any you still have for me. No matter how long they last.”

“So what if I don't think they'll ever go away?”

“Then we would be in agreement.” She smiled at him. “And I don't want them to.”

“Are you sure about this?” He had uncrossed his arms but hadn't moved, a concerned expression still on his face. “You're not gonna freak out again?”

“No, and I'm not gonna be an idiot either.”

“Meaning?”

“No rules.”

“None?”

“None.” She shook her head, waiting for him to do something and hoping with all her might that it wouldn't be leave.

“I want that.” He told her, and he finally smiled at her, Astrid sighing in relief and closing her eyes for a moment.

“Good.”

“But.” Her eyes snapped open and locked on his. “I kind of need a little more time.” He held her gaze. “I just want to make sure that we're both ready for whatever this becomes.”

“Are you gonna date anyone else?” She asked, and he looked horrified.

“No, gods, are you serious right now?”

“No, no!” She put her face in her hands groaning before looking back up at him. “I just mean that if you need more time I'm not gonna move on or find someone else.” She let her arms fall to her sides. “I'll still be upstairs. Whenever you're ready.”

“Okay.” He nodded a few times, and then pointed to the door. “I'm gonna go now, but I'll maybe see you downstairs, by the mailboxes.”

“Okay.” She bit down on her lip and nodded, watching as he went into his apartment and closed the door. She stood there, looking at the other end of the hall, feeling a weight off her shoulders that had been there for longer than she could remember lifting. She no longer felt nervous about tomorrow, and didn't think that she needed to meticulously plan it out. It was uncertain, but it was promising, and that was all she needed. She turned back and squealed to herself, covering her mouth as someone opened the door at the end of the hall, staring at her in surprise.

“Sorry, I'm so sorry.” She said, but the smile on her face couldn't be hidden, and she giggled to herself, walking quickly up to her apartment and closing the door, leaning on it and closing her eyes, happier than she had been in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me (even when it's frustrating) and with one chapter left I wanted to make sure that all of you know much much I appreciate your comments and kudos.


	17. The Iron Giant

They say that moving days are always either pouring rain or stupidly hot. Astrid had decided that she would take blistering heat or pouring rain over the snow and wind she was experiencing while walking to the truck that Heather had rented to move her stuff to Fish's. She and Ruth were in charge of bringing things into the apartment, while the others were bringing stuff out that Fish was getting rid of, making sure that there was enough room for both of their lives in one space.

“Couldn't she just do this a different day?” Ruth asked as they shook the snow off their coats for what seemed like the hundredth time. “I mean, she's moving across down, not country.”

“I know, but we're almost done, and then it'll be time for dinner, and it'll be fine.”

“You've been optimistic lately.” Ruth pulled her coat tighter around herself as they made it to the van. “Does this mean you and Hiccup made up?”

“Sort of?” Astrid had given Ruth some of the details of their hallways encounter, but almost two weeks had gone by and she hadn't heard a word from him. She hadn't even seen him in the hallway or waiting for the mail, and it was starting to concern her.

“Is he coming to dinner?” Ruth asked as they pulled the last few boxes out of the van.

“I don't actually know, I didn't ask.”

“Well if he shows up, just be ready to continue to let him have his space.”

“I know.” Astrid picked up the box and followed Ruth back to the building, making it to the apartment as Tuck and Eret were coming out with a few bags of garbage.

“Is that the last of it?” Tuck asked, turning back to them. “Heather forgot cilantro or something and apparently it's important so she's running to the store and wanted you two to go with her.”

“But it's freezing.” Ruth opened the door and picked up her box, taking it inside as Heather was pulling on her coat.

“Oh good!” She zipped it up and grabbed her wallet. “Now put it down, we're going out.”

“Heather, it is so cold out. Why can't we go without cilantro.”

“Because it's important, and I thought we would just take the van, Astrid you're good at driving them right?”

“Yeah, but how did it get here if you didn't drive it?”

“Fish did it.” She said. “I don't even have a drivers license.”

“Are you serious?” Astrid was surprised by this, but Ruth only shrugged.

“This is the city, some people never drive.” Astrid didn't question them further, and took the keys from Heather, heading to the first floor and making a break for the vehicle, starting it up and blasting the heat while they got settled in.

“Why do we live here?” Ruth asked no one in particular, rubbing her hands together. “I love being freezing all the time.”

“Put your hands in your crotch.” Heather suggested, crossing her legs with her hands inside. “Warmest place on your body.” Ruth laughed but she did it, nodding in appreciation to Heather as Astrid pulled away from the curb.

“Okay where am I going that I can park this thing?”

“I don't know, I thought you could just circle or turn the hazards on. Isn't that what people do?”

“Put the hazards on?” She asked. “And what pretend to delivering something?”

“I don't know.” Heather looked around. “Okay we're getting close, put your hazards on!”

“How?” Astrid looked for the triangular button, but couldn't find it, driving right past the store and groaning as Heather yelled that she was going past it. “Okay, we'll go around again.” They sat in silence as Astrid took the next right turn, and did the same thing twice more, coming around again.

“Okay, this time we've got this!” Ruth said sarcastically. “We're got this team!”

“Someone turn the hazards on!” Astrid hit the steering wheel. “I don't know how!”

“Found it!” Heather pressed the button and Astrid began to pull over, blocking a Prius and a minivan, stopping right in front of the store.

“Alright haul ass.” Astrid told them, sitting on her own hands after she put the van in park, looking around to make sure that no one was coming near her, not wanted to deal with any kind of confrontation. It took Ruth and Heather longer than she thought necessary to find cilantro, but she was happy to see that the space next to the curb that the van had previously been parked in was miraculously still waiting for them.

“Alright, let's go.” Heather got out and Astrid locked up, the three of them making it back into the building and sighing with relief as the heat of the lobby hit them.

“This cilantro better be good.” Ruth said as they went for the elevator. “That was an ordeal and a half.”

“It will be.” Heather said, “Curry just isn't the same without it.”

“Whatever you say.” Ruth mumbled as the elevator made it to their floor.

When they opened the apartment door, Astrid saw his shoes before she heard his voice, staring at them as the conversation from the other room filled her ears, confirming the fact that Hiccup was in the other room.

“I guess he's coming to dinner.” She whispered, grabbing Ruth's arm as Heather went into the kitchen to continue dinner.

“Yup.” Ruth led her into the kitchen where Fish and Dag were already prepping, standing close to the doorway as they listened to whatever Hiccup was saying.

“And the buildings, they're amazing looking, I couldn't believe it.” He continued to talk about old buildings, and Astrid wondered what on earth the point could be, until Tuck asked.

“When do you think you'll go back?”

“Soon, a week wasn't long enough.” _Go back?_ She thought to herself, _where had he gone?_ She turned to Ruth as though she would have the answer, but Ruth shrugged, seemingly as in the dark as she was.

“Oh you're back!” Fish came into the room, carrying some empty glasses and opening up the fridge. “Hiccup just got back.”

“From where?” Astrid heard herself say the words before she could stop herself, and Fish turned to her.

“He went to Scotland for a week, completely spur of the moment to visit his dad's family.”

“That's...” She shook her head in amazement. “Amazing.”

“Yeah, he got to meet his cousins, and see some of his aunts and uncles who hadn't visited in years.”

“I guess that's why he hasn't been around lately.” Ruth said, turning to Astrid with an _I told you so_ expression on her face, alluding to the fact that Ruth did not think he was avoiding her on purpose, saying that it was probably a coincidence that she wasn't seeing him, and that there were tons of people in the building that she was sure Astrid had never laid eyes on.

“Did he have a good time?” She asked Fish.

“Ask him yourself.” He told her, and she walked into the other room, leaning on the doorframe as she listened to him talk about his cousins.

“I mean, Scotty's great and all, but there's a whole other family there!” He was telling them. “And they all say I look just like my dad did, and they had all these pictures of him I had never seen before.” He continued and Astrid could feel her throat tighten as the others seemed to notice she was there. Hiccup eventually realized that the attention in the room had moved somewhere else, and he turned, looking at her and smiling. “Astrid.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You went to Scotland.”

“I did.”

“That's great.” The others in the room looked uncomfortable, and Astrid slipped back into the kitchen, turning to Ruth and smiling nervously. Ruth have her a thumbs up as she continued to stir something on the stove that smelled divine, Astrid going to her side and helping the others. Eventually the entire group was crowded into the kitchen, everyone wanting to do something to help as dinner got closer. As they began to plate their food, everyone shuffled towards the table, no one wanting to take a seat, everyone looking at each other, trying to decide who they wanted to sit near.

“As the representative of lefties.” Hiccup stepped forward. “I am taking this corner so that my rogue elbow won't hit anyone.” His statement eased the tension and soon they were all sitting down. By chance, Astrid ended up on the opposite end of the table, unable to see Hiccup at all as she began to eat. The curry was amazing, and she listened to the three different conversations that were going on at the same time, talking with Heather about how excited she was to live with Fish, answering questions from Tuck about her job and telling Eret that no, he shouldn't get a buzz cut.

By the time they had started to clear dishes, Astrid ended up in the kitchen, washing them with Ruth and Eret, everyone else in the living room, trying to decide if they should watch a movie or play a board game.  
“My vote is for a movie!” Eret called from the sink. “It'll take an hour to set up any game that we all can play.”

“We could play teams.” Heather suggested.

“But there's seven of us.” He complained. “And I'm always left out.”

“Actually, six.” Hiccup got up, walking through the kitchen and pulling a sweater over his head. “I'm going home.”

“Already?” Astrid felt Ruth take the dishcloth from her hand, pushing his in his direction. “Right now?”

“Yeah, but-” He looked towards the window they stood in front of on the night of their first kiss. “If you want to talk, I can stay a few more minutes.”

“I'd like that.” She almost held out her hand for him to take, but decided that was pushing it a little far, instead clasping them in front of her and following him to the window. It was dark just like it had been on their previous encounter, reflecting both of them back. Hiccup put his hands in his pockets as they stood side by side, staring out at the lights of the city, watching as the snow from earlier continued to softly fall.

“So Scotland sounds like fun.” She said. “I'm glad you went.”

“Me too.” He turned to her for a second, meeting her eyes in the reflection on the glass. “My mom said I should start traveling more, and I had more than enough money saved for plane tickets.” He shrugged. “So I thought why not.”

“That's great.” She smiled at him. “I'm glad you're talking to her so much.”

“You're partially to blame.” He told her. “If you hadn't cut me out so suddenly, I might not have been lonely enough to finally call her.” He grinned at her. “Too soon?”

“No.” She laughed. “I deserved that.”

“What are we gonna call that?” Hiccup asked, laughing through his words. “The dark time?”

“I was thinking more like a temper tantrum.” Astrid said. “One that I did eventually got over.”

“Thank goodness for that.” He said quietly. “How have you been doing?”

“Good.” She said. “Better after we talked.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Are you-I mean have you-” She tried again. “Have you had enough time?” She held her breath for a moment, the sound of their friends talking in the other room louder in her ears than she wanted, worried that she would miss his response, or at least some clue as to what he was going to say.

“I think so.” He took one hand from his pocket, running his fingers through his hair and shrugging at her in a way that she had found annoying at first but somewhere along the way it had become endearing, making her smile as he turned to her for real. “But I'm only like 75% of the way there, and I just got back, and I'm exhausted-”

“That's okay.” She held out her hands. “It's fine.”

“Okay.” He looked as nervous as she felt, glancing at his watch and nodding. “I'm gonna go.”

“Oh.” She felt the happiness that had been building in her chest deflate as he walked away from her. “Bye.”

“See you.” And he was gone, leaving her standing alone in front of the window, disappointed and alone, her chest hurting as she walked into the other room where everyone was setting up to play some kind of speed round Monopoly with teams.

“What happened?” Ruth asked as Astrid sat beside her. “We're the car by the way.”

“Nothing, I asked him if he was ready and he said mostly, but I don't think anything was resolved. He left before I could really say anything else.”

“That sucks. Here roll.” Ruth handed her the dice, and they owed rent to Tuck and Eret who made up the second team of players. “And that's it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You're gonna give up that easily?”

“I'm not giving up.” Astrid's voice was rising, but she barely noticed the rest of the room trying to listen in as Heather rolled the dice. “I'm giving him space.”

“I think he's still recovering from your tantrum.” Ruth collected money from Fish and the dice were handed to Tuck. “I mean, remember when you literally _moved_ _to New York_ for satan.”

“Yeah but I-” She stopped speaking as she realized something. She was going to say, _I don't feel the same way about Hiccup that I did about satan_ , but a little voice in the back of her heard told her that while it was true, it didn't mean what she thought it meant. “Oh Gods.” She said as Ruth rolled the dice. “Holy _shit!_ ”

“I mean a seven isn't _that_ great but-”

“No.” Astrid grabbed Ruth's arm. “I don't think I ever really loved satan.”

“Who?” Eret, who had been listening in, was the only member of the group who still hadn't heard about Astrid's ex, and Heather explained to him in a whisper what was going on as Astrid continued to speak. “And I think this whole time I've been waiting to finally feel like I did when I _thought_ I was in love with him, like that would take away the nerves that I felt.” She was no longer looking at Ruth, but staring at the board. “But that wasn't going to happen!” She stood up and started leaving the room, “That's why I didn't realize it!”

“Realize what? Ruth followed her into the hall, Heather trailing behind her. “What's going on?”

“ I think I love Hiccup.” She shrugged and let her arms fall to her sides, feeling her face redden as she turned to grab her coat, but Ruth simply nodded.

“Yeah, makes sense.” She turned to Heather. “I knew that. Didn't you?”

“I mean, I _suspected_ it.” Heather shrugged and turned to Astrid. “It's kind of obvious.” But Astrid remained undeterred, uncaring at the reactions of her friends.

“I'm leaving.” She continued. “Have a good night, Heather no offense but I hope you go bankrupt.” Heather laughed and shook her head.

“None taken, good luck.”

“Thanks.” She pulled her hat on and opened the door, closing it behind her and standing in the hall, alone with her thoughts, listening to the sound of her own breathing as she repeated to herself a few times, _I love him_ , trying out the words first in her head, then whispering them as she walked to the elevator.

She couldn't get out of the building fast enough, the train didn't seem to be moving at all as she looked out the window at her own reflection, her nerves making the normally soothing rumble of the train sound amplified and electric in her ears. The doors couldn't open fast enough, and there were too many people in her way each one reeking of smoke and perfume as the hoard moved and the halls of the train station seemed to close in on her. As she neared the building, she panicked, thinking that he had already gone to sleep in the time it had taken her to come to her senses and leave the party. She thought about texting him and asking, but resisted until she made it into her apartment, taking off her coat and shoes in the hall and all but throwing them into the darkness of her apartment, not caring if they hit anything. She raced down the stairs, and stood in front of his door, her hand raised, unable to make herself knock.

What was she going to say? Her indecision however went unrewarded when she felt a tickle in the back of her throat, taking her by surprise as the most violent sneeze she had ever felt took over the top half of her body, causing her to not only loudly snort, but bang her head on his door. She groaned and held her forehead in her hands, taking a moment to collect herself before-

“Astrid?” She looked up and saw that the door was opened. “What are you doing here?” He reached forward, and she let him pull her into the apartment, “What happened?”

“I sneezed.” She told him. “And I hit my head on your door.”

“You didn't knock then.”

“No, I was going to, but I sneezed first.” She held her head for a moment longer before looking up at him. “I'm glad you're still awake.”

“Me too.” He laughed, and as she listened to the silence that spread between them she could hear a movie playing. The voices familiar and the music something she could almost hum, as she closed her eyes for a moment and imagined the scene before her.

“Are you watching Iron Giant?”

“What? Oh yeah.” He turned toward the sound, gesturing as though it would explain why it was on. “Just really like that movie, you know?” She nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. “Do you want to stay and watch it?”

“Yeah.” She looked up at him, nodding and following him into the other room. She sat on the couch and faced forward, not sure how to continue, waiting as he grabbed the remote from the side table, rewinding it to the beginning and sitting beside her. She could feel him beside her, despite the fact that no part of their bodies were touching, and she had to clasp her hands in her lap to keep them from touching him. She had missed being wrapped up in his ams, and now that he was so close it was hard for her to keep her distance.

Neither of them spoke, the film going on in front of them Astrid watched as colors floated by on the screen, smiling as the story played out. It was nice, she decided, sitting next to him again, and she was content to keep it like this if it meant she could be near him. But eventually she could see him moving slightly, and she felt his hand along the side of her leg, making its way to her hand and taking hold of it slowly. She looked down for a moment and bit down on her lip, his thumb tracing circles on her skin.

“Just so you know.” He began, his eyes not moving from the screen. “I love you.” The words were quiet and at first she thought she had misheard.

“What?”

“I-I'm sorry I-”

“Are you kidding me?” She pulled her legs up under her, turning to him. He looked confused, and the anxiety was apparent on his face. “I have been sitting here, watching Iron Giant and trying to figure out how to tell you that, and then you say it first.” She shook her head and sat back. “Amazing.”

“Wait.” He was looking at her and smiling. “What do you mean, trying to figure out how to tell me what?”

“That I love you.” She threw her hands up in defeat. “Because I do.”

“Okay.” He turned back to the TV, his posture unchanged. “Cool.”

“Yup.” She crossed her arms and looked back at the screen. “Cool.” They sat on opposite sides of the couch while the movie continued to play, until Astrid moved closer, pulling Hiccup's arms around her and kissing the backs of his hands, curling into his side and resting her head under his chin.

“Why did you choose now to tell me that?” She asked quietly. “Why right now?”

“Because I wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't mad or nervous anymore.” He told her. “And you showed up at my door unannounced and sneezed your way in.” She laughed as he squeezed her and kissed her cheek. On screen they watched as a Hogarth Hughes opened his window, whispering to the bolt that rolled away from him.

“Do you think he comes back?” Astrid asked, watching the final scene of the movie play out. “Like do you think he was _actually_ able to come back?”

“Yeah I think so.” He told her, nodding as he thought about it.

“Even though he was broken?” She turned slightly watching his face out of the corner of her eye. “Do you think he could be like he was before?” He looked down at her, seeming to understand the true meaning behind her word and nodded, holding onto her tighter and looked on to the final seconds of the film.

“I think he'll be better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed, this was so much fun to write, and I can't wait to start my next project. I am so grateful for the comments and kudos that have come my way in the past month since starting this, and it makes me excited for the future. Happy reading happy writing! -Jin


End file.
